Vientre Alquilado
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son pareja desde hace mas de diez años, tener una relación de ese tiempo implicaba pasar al segundo paso...Tener una familia. Después de 3 años de intentos fallidos, la pelirosa llega a la ultima opción que tiene... "alquilar un vientre" y la perfecta candidata es nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.
1. ¿Solucion?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 1:** ¿Solución?

.

.

.

. .

Una pelirosa estaba tan obsesionada con concebir un bebé, más era imposible para ella, los médicos no lograban darle una solución a su problema, se encontraba tan enamorada de su pareja que quería un angelito para ellos, quería tener una familia.

Tener una relación de mas de diez años implicaba ahora pasar al segundo paso; tener una familia.

Lo habían intentado por mas de tres años, intentando todos los métodos posibles, más no hubo resultados. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente no pudiera tener hijos? Según los exámenes ella y su pareja estaban bien... Entonces ¿porque no podían tener un hijo?

Estaba llegando a la desesperación, él es el heredero de una gran empresa reconocida, tenia demasiada presión ya que tanto los padres de él como los suyos pedían a gritos un nieto.

Ahora mismo la pelirosa se encontraba navegando por internet y un anuncio capto la atención de sus ojos jade.

 _"¿Tú y tu pareja han intentado tener un bebé? ¿Haz intentado todos los métodos posibles? ¡Tenemos una manera! Consulta con nosotros para alquilar un vientre. Más información dentro de esta página..."_

¿Alquilar un vientre? Había escuchado cosas sobre eso, pero aun no se encontraba tan desesperada como para recurrir a esa opción... ¿o sí?

Por mera curiosidad dio clic en esa página, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, leyó toda la información y se convención que esa era la única opción, todo sonaba de maravilla, solo faltaba tratar de convencer a su pareja.

... ...

— Sasuke... ¿podemos hablar un momento? — hablo tímidamente una pelirosa que se encontraba saliendo de la cocina con dos platos en sus manos para después dejar uno en la mesa enfrente de su pareja y el otro enfrente de ella al sentarse en la pequeña mesa para cuatro que tenían en su apartamento.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada dándole la aprobación a la de ojos jade para que continuara.

— Se... Se que hemos intentado por todos los medios tener un bebé... — al ver por donde iba la conversación el pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño más de todas maneras dejo a la pelirosa continuar. — Hoy estaba buscando cosas por internet y mire un anuncio que captó mi atención... Investigue sobre ello y ¡todo suena genial y magnifico! —

— ¿Y cual es ese método? — preguntó, pues al ver la gran sonrisa de su novia, pues suponía que debía de ser algo bueno y funcionaría.

Logro captar la atención de su pareja, lo cual era bueno, ahora solo faltaba saber como reaccionaria él al saber cual "método" era.

— _Es... "Alquilar un vientre"_ —

...

...

 _ **Continuara**_

...

...

Ando con todo (?) ya actualice **"Otra vida" & "Siete Dias"**

acabo de subir el **One-Shot** que les había dicho sobre la interaccion de Sasuke y Hinata en la pelicula xD  
Se llama **"No existe el "hubiera"**

Y ahora les traigo el Fanfic de **"Vientre Alquilado"**

 **...**

A todos ustedes **mis hermosos y beshos** lectores les llamare **Takis (?)**  
se preguntaran el **porque**... aunque eso yo también me lo pregunto :v

 **¿Porque Takis?**  
Porque estaba comiendo unos **Takis** cuando lo pensé x'D y porque quitando la " **T"** quedaria **"Akis"** que es de **"Akira" (?)**

Eso es todo, en unas horas o menos subiré las demás parte **(voy en el capitulo 5)**  
los capítulos son cortos, porque los escribo en wattpad y lo traigo acá a fanfiction.

...

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. La Clinica

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 2:** La Clinica

.

.

.

.

— _Es... "Alquilar un vientre"_ —

 _..._

 _..._

El rostros del Uchiha no podía evitar reflejar asombro por las palabras de su novia. Sabía que ella quería tener un bebé y no podía negar que una pequeña parte de él también quería uno, más lo habían intentado por más de tres años y cada vez la esperanza en él iba disminuyendo, no precisamente necesitaba tener un hijo con ella para poder ser felices, empezó a creer que la pelirosa comenzaba a obsesionarse con ello y la prueba era escuchar la respuesta de ella; "Alquilar un vientre".

— Sakura... ¿Estas segura de lo que estas hablando? — preguntó queriendo cerciorarse de que su novia aun tuviera sus cinco sentidos.

— Si — respondió muy segura de si misma, estaba convencida de que esa era la única "opción" que había. — Podemos tratar con una clínica muy reconocida, ambos tenemos que ir para organizar una cita y seleccionar el vientre —

Escuchar a su novia hablar tan feliz mente sobre el tema el tema le hizo suspirar de alivió, ya que hace muchos meses por el tema del "bebé" no podía mantenerse feliz.

\- Esta bien... Encárgate de todo - le dio la aprobación, y la pelirosa sonrió como antes lo hacia. El Uchiha sonrió levemente, pues lo intentaría, si eso hace feliz a su pareja el haría el intentó por ella.

... ...

Pasaron dos semanas para que el día de la cita llegar. Ambos entraron a un gran edifico, caminaron a la recepción y la chica a cargo los atendió amablemente dándoles las indicaciones para donde dirigirse en el inmenso lugar.

— Señor y señora Uchiha, la doctora Tsunade los espera en su consultorio en el quinto piso —

La pareja tomo el elevador llegando en un par de minutos a su destino, la pelirosa tomó la delantera y toco la puerta esperando la aprobación para continuar.

— Adelante... - se escucho la voz autoritaria de una mujer. - Tomen asiento por favor, señor y señora Uchiha —

— Muchas gracias por recibirnos, doctora Tsunade — dio una pequeña reverencia la pelirosa.

— Muy bien, ambos sabemos porque están aquí... Les diré que este lugar no es una típica y común clínica de alquilación de vientre — fue directo al punto y eso era lo que el Uchiha quería. — Nosotros manejamos un proyecto y plan diferente a otras clínicas, nosotros no tomamos el óvulo fecundado de su pareja y lo colocamos en una de nuestras chicas... Se que se preguntaran el "por qué" — la pareja pensó que les leyó el pensamiento. — El "por qué" es que si una vez ya fallo en su pareja femenina, no queremos que nuestras chicas cargue con el peso de que el producto no se haya logrado, ya que si fallo una vez, ¿quien dice que no lo hará dos veces? Y eso dañaría la salud de nuestras chicas... —

La pelirosa agacho la cabeza ya que lo que la rubia doctora decía era cierto, ya que ella misma había intentado la fecundación del ovulo y su bebé no sobrevivió menos de una semana.

— Como les comente anteriormente, nosotros manejamos un "plan y proyecto" diferente...—

— Y... ¿Cual es ése? — preguntó el Uchiha.

\- Este proyecto incluye el alquilar un vientre durante diez meses... Durante ese tiempo, la pareja masculina durante un mes vivirá... Ó más bien trataran de fecundar el óvulo junto con una de nuestras chicas, esto implica tener sexo con ellas, ya que la fecundación del semen al óvulo nunca es tan exacto como hacerlo a la "antigua" - soltó una sonrisa de lado al ver las reacciones de la pareja, siempre era los mas divertido al tratar sobre ello.

\- Al haber logrado lo cometido, la empresa les asignara un departamento a la mujer y su pareja, donde ellos convivirá durante seis meses, ya que en ese transcurso usted podrá vigilar la alimentación y forma de vida del producto cerciorándose de su salud. Después del séptimo mes, la pareja masculina podrá dejar el departamento y se solicitara su presencia cada semana fuente dos meses, y por último, en el último mes, la pareja podrá visitarla tres veces cada dos semanas hasta que la labor de parto comience... Pero he de aclarar ahora mismo que si hay alguna complicación cuando ella este en labor de parto y la única opción es salvar la vida del producto o la de ella, para mi y para ustedes es muy claro saber cual es la respuesta... -

El Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esta única "opción" era una basura. Él tenia que vivir y convivir con una extraña teniendo sexo con ella durante un mes, después vivir con ella y vigilarla durante seis meses y en el resto visitarla cada semana como si de alguien importante para el se tratara...

En cambio la pelirosa se encontraba procesando la información, todo era tan diferente a como había investigado, la idea de esta empresa sonaba tan irreal y desquiciada, SU novio tendría que acostarse con otra, vivir con otra y tener un hijo con otra...

— Entonces... ¿Desean continuar? —

— Si / No — ambas respuestas se escucharon al mismo tiempo, la pelirosa dio el "sí" y el azabache el "no".

— Sakura... — el Uchiha la miro fríamente, ¿acaso su novia estaba loca?

— Sasuke, por favor... Esta es la única opción que nos queda para que ambos podamos tener un hijo... — las lágrimas se acumularon en sus brillantes ojos color jade.

— Pero Sakura, sabes muy bien que ese hijo no será tuyo... — muy crueles sus palabras pero con tanta verdad.

-— Lo se... Pero tendrá una parte de ti... Además ya conoces el dicho "Madre no es la que engendra, si no la que cría" — sonrió mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

Al Uchiha lo atacó un poco de remordimiento al ver las lágrimas de su novia.

— Esta bien... — acepto con muy pocas ganas, las únicas lágrimas que lograban convencerlo eran las de ella y las de su madre.

La rubia y la pelirosa sonrieron, ya que para la menor era una gran oportunidad de tener un bebé y para la rubia tener un trato y dinero.

— Bien, ya que ambas partes están de acuerdo, lo próximo a pasar es a firmar el contrato — en un cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio saco una hoja y la coloco enfrente de ellos.

— Esta hoja es un contrato de confidencialidad y donde aceptan los términos, uno de ellos fue lo que les aclare, la vida de mis chicas no se cambiara por la vida del producto, adelante pueden leerlo —

El Uchiha lo tomó y lo leyó de principio a fin encontrándose con la clausula que la rubia les había comentado, fuera de eso no había nada mal con ello, por lo tanto la pelirosa como él, accedieron a firmarlo.

— Si tienen alguna petición para la chica, puedo buscar en la base de datos para encontrar una para su satisfacción —

— Alguien... Alguien de cabello oscuro, sana, sin alguna enfermedad, de tes blanca y me gustaría que fuera primeriza... Si pudiera, por favor. — pidió la pelirosa sorprendiendo al Uchiha por su tan especificada petición.

— Muy específica, Señora Uchiha... — la rubia tecleo la información en el teclado buscando a la candidata perfecta y en segundos la encontró. — La candidata con todas las cualidades que usted pidió es Hinata Hyuga... —

La rubia tomo la pantalla de plasma de su computadora y la volteo hacia la pareja para que leyeran la información sobre la candidata.

— Ella es Hinata Hyuga, edad: 22, peso: 38.2 kilos, tipo de sangre: A, Altura: 1.63, cabello negro azulado, tes blanca, saludable, personalidad tranquila, con un IQ de 160, buenos modales, ninguna adicción o problemas de salud y alimentación y por último... Es primeriza —

El Uchiha se sorprendió por la información de la chica, se podría decir que no podía negar que tenía un buen currículum y era bastante... Bella.

— Y bien... ¿Qué les parece? — preguntó la doctora.

— ¡Es perfecta! — chillo la pelirosa, era lo que ella estaba buscando.

La rubia sonrió con satisfacción, regresando su pantalla al lugar de siempre, dedico una mirada más a la pareja para poder hablar de lo siguiente.

— Al firmar el contrato, se lleva la solicitud de la persona Hinata Hyuga, como su vientre alquilado, el departamento que se asignara es de parte de la empresa, en ese departamento a partir de una semana usted, señor Uchiha vivirá ahí con ella durante un mes para concebir el producto, después de que se haya logrado, vivirá con ella para que se vigile el crecimiento del producto, tanto su seguridad y alimentación puede llevar usted el control, después al séptimo mes podrá retirarse del lugar y podrá ir una vez cada semana durante dos meses, después ambos podrán visitarla en el ultimo mes para estar atentos en la labor de parto, por ultimo al lograrse lo cometido, ustedes se llevaran y registraran a su hijo legalmente —

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras la pelirosa se emociono demasiado dando un pequeño brinco de su asiento.

— Muchas gracias por escoger a nuestra clínica, en una semana se le llamara al señor Uchiha para darle la dirección y número del departamento, fue un placer atenderlos Señor y Señora Uchiha —

...

...

...

 _ **Continuará**_

...

...

...

 **Hola mis hermosos Takis :B**

Aquí esta el capitulo dos.

 **Si quieren hacerme preguntas por Ask mi perfil es: Ask . fm/EmilseOrtiz**

pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran por anonimo o por cuenta, respondo lo que quieran.

...

 **Zumekqi;** Bienvenida a los Takis de Akira (?) *le da una bolsa llena de regalos*

 **Chami-chama:** a veces asi soy de cruel ;A; Yo tambien soy feliz al recibir las alertas por sus comentarios, favoritos y flows *u*

...

...

Besos y abrazos para todos mis Takis *3*

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	3. Poniendo Limites

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 2:** Poniendo Límites

.

.

.

.

 _\- Muchas gracias por escoger a nuestra clínica, en una semana se le llamara al señor Uchiha para darle la dirección y número del departamento, fue un placer atenderlos Señor y Señora Uchiha –_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

La semana pasó y el Uchiha recibió la llamada que con ansias esperaba que nunca llegara... Ahora se encontraba afuera de la puerta del cual seria su nuevo departamento.

Le habían dado un par de copias del lugar, más no sabia si debía tocar o entrar como si nada, toco una vez y al no recibir respuesta decidió utilizar su llave.

Al entrar en el, un aroma a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales, el olor no era tan empalagoso ni fuerte, un agradable aroma, se podría decir. Lo primero al entrar al lugar podrías llegar a admirar la sala con sus grandes y elegantes sillones de cuero negro, las mesitas negras de decoración con sus finas y elegantes lámparas, la gran televisión de plasma y una alfombra gris.

Cerró la puerta después de meter su maleta, la cual solo incluían unos siete cambios de ropa y lo necesario para una semana. Después de admirar la sala lo segundó fue el elegante comedor oscuro para cuatro personas, la espaciosa y elegante cocina y un pequeño balcón.

Se adentro en el pasillo y vio una puerta semi abierta lo cual era el baño, un lugar espacioso con un lavado de mármol negro, llaves plateadas y finas, un gran espejo con borde negro y plateado, tenía un gran jacuzzi y los azulejos eran negros con azul marino.

Al lado del baño había otra pequeña habitación la cual era el cuarto de lavado, y por ultimo estaba "su" habitación.

Al igual que el resto del departamento era hermosa y elegante, con dos enormes closet, una cama matrimonial con colchas oscuras y lisas, muchas almohadas decorándola, una mesita de noche en cada lado acompañadas de una lámpara, un peinador de algo grande y con varias cosas en el ordenas.

Realmente no podía quejarse del lugar, estaba limpio y ordenado. Y al parecer estaba solo... Oh eso creía al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse acompañado de unas ligeras y suaves pisadas.

Salió de la habitación encaminándose a conocer a su invitado.

Se encontró con una pequeña mujer cargando varias bolsas llenas de mandado, demasiadas para su complexión. Se recargo en el marco del pasillo con sus brazos cruzados y observo lo que ella hacía.

Ella ajena a la mirada del Uchiha se esforzaba por subir todas las bolsas posibles a la barra de la cocina, cuando termino, una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción se formo en su rostro, limpio las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente y decidió que debía tomar un baño.

Cuando se volteo a dirección del pasillo se sorprendió al ver un hombre mirándola, dio un pequeño gritillo y se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, después de varios segundos al no sentir una reacción del desconocido de descubrió poco a poco el rostro para verlo.

Era un hombre alto, un poco más del metro ochenta, su cabello era negro, un poco largo y despeinado, a través de su ropa se podría admirar la buena forma de su cuerpo con elegancia.

Salió de su ensoñación, no podía quedarse admirando a él intruso.

\- ¿Q-Quien es usted?... - preguntó con un poco de miedo y curiosidad.

El Uchiha la miro de arriba a abajo, la joven vestía ropa que no era para nada de su talla, ropa holgada y gastada, no tenia puesto nada de maquillaje y se veía un poco sucia... ¿Realmente el tenía que intimar con ella durante un mes?

\- Sasuke Uchiha... - le respondió después de haberla criticado internamente.

La joven entendió quien era, se avergonzó de no saberlo, sus mejillas se colorearon de un ligero rosa.

\- L-Lo siento mucho Señor Uchiha... Ah... Y-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga - dio una pequeña reverencia al presentarse.

La Hyuga también lo analizó según los datos que le habían dado decían que era un hombre de veintisiete años, alto, de buena apariencia, pero con un poco de mal carácter y mucho más, aun no terminaba de leer los datos que la pareja de él le había enviado para tener una "mejor convivencia".

No sabía cómo comenzar una plática, ya que su el rostro del azabache se encontraba fruncido.

\- Ah... I-Iré a tomar una ducha... Puede tomar lo que guste mientras espera... Si me disculpa - salió corriendo a su habitación, saco algo de ropa y se metió al baño.

El Uchiha se quedo quieto durante el momento en el que ella se iba, después de darle la mirada a esa chica no le provocaba ni una razón para tocarla... No podía imaginarse convivir con ella un mes o más tiempo, realmente se rehusaba a esto. ... ...

Después de tomar su ducha la Hyuga se sentía mejor, un poco nerviosa por la visita, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien.

Se secó cuidadosamente su cabello, como ya era cerca de las ocho de la noche decidió por usar su pijama. Un pequeño short de licra y una blusa de tirantes un poco larga como blusón.

Salió con cuidado del cuarto de baño, no había ninguna señal del Uchiha, cuando se le antojo un vaso de agua fresca escucho la voz de él.

\- Si, Sakura ya estoy en el departamento - hablaba el Uchiha por teléfono sentado en uno de los elegantes y cómodos sillones de la sala. - No la he tocado y no pienso hacerlo, sabes que tu eres la única para mí... Lo sé, buenas noches, te amo - soltó un gran suspiro, fue un largo día.

...

La pelinegra no sabía si sentirse ofendía o aliviada, pero sintió un pequeño vacío al escucharlo decir "te amo"... Ella nunca había experimentado el amor ni haber tenido una relación con un hombre, se le hizo lindo el pequeño gesto de él para su pareja.

Hizo un pequeño ruido y el Uchiha se dio cuenta de su presencia, se volteo a verla y seria mentira si dijera que no se sorprendió al ver la figura de la chica.

Cuando la vio por primera vez la creyó regordeta y sucia, pero la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos no era para nada parecida.

Verla de pies a cabeza pudo observar sus firmes y torneadas piernas, una caderas un poco anchas, una estrecha cintura y un pecho magnífico, su piel blanca y delicada, mejillas y labios cereza.

Totalmente diferente a su primera impresión.

\- ¿Escuchando pláticas ajenas? - le pregunto después de evaluarla nuevamente.

\- E-Eh... N-No es así Uchiha-san -

\- Entonces déjame aclararte unas cosas - se paro del sillón y se acerco a ella par quedar cara a cara y mirarla a los ojos. - No me interesas para nada - la Hyuga se sorprendió por sus palabras. - Fuera de este departamento para mí tu no existes, no eres nada, si estamos aquí es por el contrato nada más - las frías palabras del Uchiha no dejaban de atacarla. - Cuando tengamos que llegar a tener relaciones sera cuando yo quiera, no habrá besos ni sentimientos de por medio, solo será lo que es... Sexo, ¿Esta claro? -

La Hyuga dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza mientas su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, las frías palabras acompañadas de su oscura mirada era algo para helar el alma.

...

 _Esa primera noche el durmió en la sala y ella llorando amargamente en su habitación..._

…

…

…

 _ **Continuara**_

…

…

…

 **Hola mis Takis +w+**

 **otra actualización más a la lista ~**

 **Nicolai P. Sherman ;** 42 wallaby way sydney (?)

Oie, ahora ya se quien eres :B Sasuke cabra :'I se las va a ver (?) Pues se tiene que empezar con algo xD Hinata empezó despertando al amiguito xDD

Por algo me gusta escribir puro drama (?) leeme cuantas veces quieras uvu eso me hace muy feliz ~

 **Daisuke-37 ;** Kya kya kya gracias, tengo que llenar el mundo de SasuHina :3

Ustedes piden y yo tratare de cumplirles todo lo que quieran, todo sea por mis Takis y el SasuHina u3u

 **Yess ;** Oh my godness me halagas como no tienes idea Taki mio u/u actualizare hasta donde lo tengo que es hasta el capitulo 5 ~

 **aloh :** Me encantan sus comentarios, En serio con lo que me dices me hace muy feliz, me alegro que te gusten mis historias ;u;

De nada, por favor sigue leyendo más de lo que escriba ~ u/u

 **alejandra barrosbossio 1** ;Espero que estés lista para leer (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Besos y abrazos virtuales para mis Takis u3u

...

...

...

 **By: A** kira **F** ullbuster


	4. Conviviendo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 4:** Conviviendo

.

.

.

 _ **Contenido +18 (?)**_

. . .

Los días pasaron y la primera semana al fin término.

Esos fríos y apáticos días de convivencia como si cada uno estuviera en su mundo, las duras palabras que azotaban cada vez que ella quería ser un poco amable.

Las duras y crueles miradas que se ganaba aun sin hacer algo y sin ningún porque.

La indiferencia, día tras día, cada uno preocupándose por si mismos, nada más, nada menos. . . Empezaba la segunda semana en la cual vivían solos, las exigencias de la pelirosa hacia su novio no tenían fin, y el comenzaba a artarse un poco, sabía que su novia podía ser así de enfadosa pero esto era demasiado.

Para poder despejarse la mente tan siquiera unas cuantas horas fue con su "amigo" Suigetsu por unos tragos.

Al parecer los tragos se le pasaron pero en difinitiva se sentía mejor.. Un poco ebrio pero mejor.

Como pudo llego al departamento, ya eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada y todo se encontraba oscuro. Entro a la que era su habitación y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa quedando en ropa interior.

Se metió dentro de la cama matrimonial y sintió la presencia de la Hyuga, se encontraba dormida con un pequeño y ligero camisón de seda exhibiendo sus grandes pechos. Sería mentira si dijera que no se encontraba excitado, llevaba dos semanas en abstinencia y con el alcohol y la Hyuga a un lado...

La pelinegra se removió de su lugar logrando despertar un poco enfocando la presencia del Uchiha a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Uchiha-san? - lo llamo un poco adormilada.

\- Shh... - la silencio poniendo su dedo índice en los alcochonados labios de ella. - Vamos a hacerlo -

Se coloco encima de ella mientras con su mano derecha le tapaba la boca a la pelinegra, bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de ella y lo lamió y mordió ligeramente.

Su mano izquierda se encargo de explorar su cuerpo, tocando por primera vez eso grandes y suaves pechos frotándolos sobre la tela del camisón hasta hacer despertar los pezones de la chica. Bajo su mano hasta sus piernas y levanto la suave tela descubriendo su cuerpo.

Retiro las pequeñas pantaletas de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su sexo hasta hacerla lubricar, metió un dedo dentro de ella haciéndola soltar un gemido ahogado, se sorprendió al sentir la ligera capa virginal en ella.

Su ego se elevó en ese momento, convidado con la excitación que tenia era demasiado. Retiro su bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro posicionándose en la entrada de la pelinegra que ya se encontraba mojada.

Lentamente introdujo su miembro en ella, sintió el pequeño himen romperse y un quejido de parte de ella hasta que por fin estuvo dentro. Se mantuvo por unos momentos así mientras tomaba un poco de aire y fuerzas para poder moverse en la estrecha entrada.

Movió poco a poco sus caderas penetrándola lento pero fuerte tocando el punto exacto para hacerla gemir. El movimiento y las penetraciones fueron subiendo haciendo que el interior de la Hyuga comenzara a contraerse.

El Uchiha la penetró con un poco más de fuerza apretando los dientes y soltando una pequeña maldición por lo bien que se sentía soltando su semen dentro de ella, al fin y al cabo era lo que el contrato quería.

Salió de la entrada de ella y dejó caerse a un lado de ella para quedar profundamente domido.

La Hyuga también se encontraba adormidalada más busco sus pequeñas braguitas para ponérselas nuevamente para poder dormir, entonces escuchó un susurro de parte del azabache.

"Sakura"

. . .

El Uchiha se encontraba estresado, los problemas de la empresa, más los celos y presión de su novia, la de sus padres.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, su ira la descargaba a veces contra su pobre acompañante, a veces se sentía tan irritado y ella aparecía en el momento incorrecto.

Después de haberla tocado ese día no volvió a hacerlo, aunque aun los recuerdos de esa noche lo atacaban, el nunca pensó que él seria su primer hombre. De pensarlo su ego se incrementaba.

Más debía dejar atrás esos recuerdos y terminar con todo el trabajo que tenia que terminar.

Entonces la vista se le comenzó a nublar, desde la mañana no se sentía para nada bien, eran cercas de las seis de la tarde, lo mejor seria irse a descansar. . .

Todo el día se la paso limpiando el departamento, lavo ropa, limpio e hizo de cenar, una cena para dos...

Habían tenido relaciones, más no podría decirlo de una manera menos dura.

El le había dicho cosas crueles, pero aun así ella no podía albergar maldad, odio o resentimiento hacia él, su solo ADN no se lo permitía.

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo, Hinata! - se dio unas pequeñas y reconfortables palabras para si misma.

Tenía que hacerlo, su pequeña hermana dependía de ella, no tenían a nadie más en este mundo, solo la una a la otra.

Pensar en el futuro de su pequeña hermana era lo que la mantenía atada en este mundo, lo que le daba fuerzas de seguir con esta absurda locura, de aguantar tantas cosas y seguir esforzándose día tras día.

Realmente quería llevarse un poco bien con el Uchiha, él ama tanto a su pareja que a ella la rechaza con tanta frialdad, no era porque la odiara, simplemente él no puede ver a nadie más que a su pareja, incluso la primera vez que lo hicieron el no dejo e pensar en ella.

De solo pensarlo el sentimiento de la tristeza y envidia la ataco un momento, ser amada tanto como para tener un hijo con otra... Si fuera ella no lo permitiría, porque lo amaría tanto que de sólo pensarlo era inimaginable para ella.

Si tan solo él Uchiha fuera su pareja... Si tan solo él Uchiha la amara tanto como a su novia... Si tan sólo...

No...

\- ¿Que tonterías estas pensando Hinata? - se reprochó a ella misma de haber pensado esas cosas... de tener esas pequeñas e inútiles ideas.

Escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, era demasiado temprano para que el llegará, pero aun así fue a asomarse para darle la bienvenida que él no de le respondería.

\- Bienve... -

Apenas abrió la puerta el Uchiha se dejo caer enzima de ella inconsciente.

\- U-Uchiha-san - lo llamó delicadamente pero él no respondía, y unos cuantos gruñidos y una ligera maldición salio de su boca.

La Hyuga removió el cabello de la frente del Uchiha y poso su mano en ella, él se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre.

No podía dejarlo ahí tirado en ese estado, con su poca fuerza y como pudo lo llevo hasta la habitación. Le quito los zapatos, el saco y la corbata, lo tapó con las cobijas y fue por un poco de comprenzas y agua fría para bajarle un poco la fiebre.

Las horas pasaron y la fiebre había bajado apenas un poco.

Se sentó en el borde derecho de la cama para volverle a cambiar la compresa, se le quedo mirado fijamente al rostros del Uchiha, realmente era una persona atractiva, tenia una piel blanca para ser un hombre, unas pestañas largas y tupidas que ganas le daban de tocarlas, una nariz perfecta, labios delgados pero carnosos.

Realmente un hombre atractivo, de solo estar observándolo en ese momento su corazón latía fuertemente, nunca había estado tan sercas de un hombre.

La tentación de tocarlo era demasiada más el miedo y la vergüenza era mucho más.

Al pasar el tiempo sin saberlo se quedo dormida, se encontraba cansada por el arduo día que tuvo y en ese instante morfeo la arrullo.

. .

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y un poco caliente, abrió los ojos muy a su pesar, mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió al ver a la Hyuga dormida a un lado de él abrazándolo usando uno de sus brazos como almohada y su largo y cedoso cabello enredado entre las llenas de sus dedos.

No se sentía con las ganas y fuerzas de moverse y despertarla, además de que ella se encontraba tan cansada por cuidarlo... Lo dejaría pasar solo esta vez.

Y nuevamente se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo junto con la Hyuga. . . Se estiro como todas las mañanas lo hacia antes de abrir sus perlados ojos y dejar que los rayos del sol la cegara temporalmente para adaptarse a la brillante luz, se dio cuenta que algo faltaba en esa cama... ¡El Uchiha!

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron entonces choco con algo que casi le provocaba una caída que nunca llegó, pues el Uchiha la atrapó de la estrecha cintura impidiendo la caída.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó levemente sintiendo como el brazo del azabache abandonaba el contacto con ella.

Él solamente la miro y después comenzó a anudarse la corbata para poder irse.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola sonrió ya que él nunca había sido tan "atento" con ella.

"Hoy será un buen día"

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará**_

.

.

.

Capítulo acompañado de una pequeña dosis de lemon (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Esperó y les haya gustado ~

 **En unos momentos mas subiré el capitulo 5 & 6 **

**y el penúltimo capitulo de Amigos de la infancia**

 _By; Akira Fullbuster_


	5. Atracción

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 5:** **Atracción**

.

.

 **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?)**

. . .

 _Cuando estuvo completamente sola sonrió ya que él nunca había sido tan "atento" con ella._

 _"Hoy será un buen día"_

.

.

.

Y tal como su pensamiento ése día fue maravilloso para ella, hasta cuando el azabache llegó en la noche le respondió el saludo de llegada y ceno con ella.

Después de la cena cuando veían televisión juntos una que otra mirada se la dedicaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era él, su presencia la embelesaba, era como tener un dios griego en persona para ella.

En la segunda semana que llevaban juntos se podría decir que era la mejor, ahora comprendía un poco mas al Uchiha, sabia que comidas le agradaban y cuales cosas le desagradaban, que le interesaba y lo que él ignoraba y no pararía de hablar.

Cuando el se acercaba a el por insignificante que fuera su corazón latía como loco, su pulso de aceleraba, sus mejillas se pintaban y mordía su labio inferior para tratar de mantener la calma.

Pero por esas reacciones suyas se regañaba una y otra vez, él era algo prohibido, como la manzana que castigo a Adán y Eva.

Una dulce tentación que ella podía probar más nunca seria suyo. Después de la primera vez que lo hicieron se volvió a repetir, él se atrevía a tocarla más, pero como él le dijo desde un principio nunca la besó.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba un beso del Uchiha, lo ansiaba con ganas, tantas que su labio inferior las pagaba, se volvió costumbre modelo cada vez que deseaba eso labios.

Con las veces que tuvieron relaciones realmente deseaba que quedara embarazada, ya que así podría estar mas tiempo a su lado.

No podía negar ese sentimiento que tenía por él... ¿Era a lo que llamaban amor? No estaba segura, solo quería estar más tiempo con él y conocerlo más, y sí no era pedir mucho quisiera qué él se interesara en ella aunque sea un granito de arena.

.

.

No podía negar que su relación con la Hyuga iba mejorando, ya que no era tan hostil con ella, ambos aprendieron a llevarse bien o más bien a convivir en esas dos semanas y media, cenaban juntos, lo cual era una delicia ya que no cocinaba de maravilla, eso no podía negarlo.

De vez en cuando hablaban de cosas triviales, y no podía evitar darle una que otra mirada a la pelinegra, era realmente raro de su parte pero le daba cierta curiosidad.

Ella era realmente atractiva, un rostro de muñeca de porcelana y un cuerpo deseable como si fuera una ninfa.

Descubrió que ella por alguna razón se mordía su labio inferior, y se preguntaba "¿Como se sentiría besar eso labios?"

Era la única pregunta que se hacia, su cuerpo lo amoldo a su modo, se adaptaba perfectamente a él, no es que se posesivo pero la hizo de una manera que su cuerpo se adaptara a él.

Aun podía sentir su ego elevarse al robarse su virginidad. Se prometió no tocarla más de lo necesario, pero era adictiva.

Era tan adictiva como una droga, la probo una vez y no podía dejarla. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella, pero el debía pensar con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo.

Él estaba ahí con ella por un propósito, un contrato, nada más, nada menos.

.

.

Sábado, once de la noche se podrían escuchar los dulces y pasionales gemidos llenando la habitación del departamento.

El Uchiha se encontraba acariciando los suaves pechos de la pelinegra, tanto que sus pezones ya se encontraban rojos e hinchados.

Le encantaba tocar, morder y chupar eso montes que estaban solo disponibles para él, amasarlos a su merced y hacerlos suyos una y otra vez y cuantas veces sean necesarias.

La Hyuga trataba de aguantar la dulce melodía de gemidos que el Uchiha se esforzaba en sacarlos para escuchar una dulce pieza de arte. Llevaban mas de dos horas en las cuales recibía un magnífico placer, placer que solo él le enseño a sentir y conocer con sus caricias.

\- U-Uchiha-san... Nhg.. - gimió entre suspiros al sentir la caliente lengua en uno de sus pezones.

Bajo su opalina mirada hacia el azabache y miro sus labios succionan su pequeño botón, se mordió su labio para contener las ancias y ganas de besar esos labios.

\- ¡Ah!... Mnh... - gimió un poco mas fuerte por la mordida del Uchiha dejándole varias marcas en su pecho.

El azabache subió su obscura mirada y vio el rostro de la Hyuga contraerse ante el placer que le proporcionaba. Nuevamente ella se mordía su labio con tanto fervor y la tentación era enorme.

Subió hasta su rostro para llamar su atención y cedió ante el pecado de la lujuria y beso esos hinchados labios.

La Hyuga se sorprendió más rápidamente se amoldo a los labios que tanto deseaba, ambos moviéndose al mismo compás y disfrutando del contacto.

El azabache lamió la comisuria de los labios de ella pidiéndole permiso para entrar y ella dichosa se lo dio. Explorando la calidez el uno del otro y saboreándose apasionadamente.

Bajo su mano izquierda para acariciar la entrada de la pelinegra metiendo un par de dedos y moviéndolos en forma de tijeras para encontrar el punto exacto de la Hyuga.

\- ¡AH! - gimio interrumpiendo el beso entre ella y el Uchiha al sentir un placer colosal al ser tocada en su punto exacto.

Los movimiento de los dedos del azabache fueron en aumento al encontrar el punto de la Hyuga logrando que se corriera solamente con su mano.

Se posición entre las piernas de pelinegra levantando un poco las caderas para poder entrar en ella de una sola estocada, los movimiento se eran rápidos y certeros concentrados en tocar cada punto interno.

Ella se agarraba fuertemente de las sabanas tratando de aferrarse a la realidad ya que el placer que el Uchiha la hacia sentir en ese momento era de fantasía.

Una y otra vez la penetró con fuerzas sintiendo el clímax tan cercas, bajo a su rostro y la beso apasionadamente recorriendo nuevamente su boca envolviendo su lengua con la suya acariciándose para luego penetrarla unas cuantas veces más y ambos tocar el séptimo cielo corriéndose como de costumbre dentro de ella para llenarla con su semilla.

Ambos se encontraban tragando suspiros y tratando de tranquilizar la respiración agitada de que tenían después del la fuerte actividad física.

El Uchiha tomo su ropa interior con la intención de salir de la habitación, entonces giro su mirada a la cama y se encontró mirando los blanquecinos ojos curiosidad de la chica preguntando a donde iría.

\- Iré a fumar un rato - se explico con la Hyuga recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de parte de ella, entonces se preguntó porque le había dado explicaciones de su actuar.

. .

Cuando salio al balcón a fumar su cigarrillo todavía seguía preguntándose que había hecho, la había besado y no solamente una vez.

La besó tanto que recordar uno de los momento lo calentaban nuevamente, se contradijo una vez más al darle explicación hacia donde iba.

Estar con ella le afectaba, sentir esa atracción por ella le afectaba fuertemente.

.

.

 _Pronto empezaría la tercera semana de convivencia, la cuenta regresiva comenzaba y los problemas se aproximaban_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke tan... tan nose :I (?)  
a veces me saca a mi misma de quicio, a veces lo defiendo... quien me entiende ? x'D  
Ya solo falta el capitulo 6 para estar al corriente como en Wattpad ~

 _ **By: Akira Fullbuster**_


	6. Dudas

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 6: Dudas.**

.

.

 **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?)**

. . .

. . .

La tercera semana de convivencia con la Hyuga había comenzado, él Uchiha todavía recordaba la ultima vez que tuvo a la Hyuga entre sus brazos, el recuerdo se sentía tan vivido en su memoria a pesar de ya haber pasado algunos días. Se sentía un poco raro con él mismo, no encontraba una palabra pata describir como se encontraba mentalmente. Él había dicho que no la besaría, que solo era sexo y nada más.

Entonces... ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de posesión que sentía sobre ella? Cuando vio a la pelinegra "charlando" con el portero del edificio no le pareció nada bien, sintió un desagrado por ello. Con el paso de los días, horas, minutos y segundos su existencia era cada vez menos "molesta".

Ella era tan tranquila y callada, inteligente, reflexiva, con muchas cualidades que el no había visto en una mujer. Por esas platicas triviales descubrió que ambos tenían cosas en común, muchas a su parecer, todo lo contrario a su novia...

 _¡Sakura!_

Se había olvidado de ella... _Su novia,_ su prometida la mujer que el amaba, la mujer con la que se casaría algún día y heredaría la mitad de la compañía Uchiha.

Pensar en ella le hizo preguntarse. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estaban ellos dos juntos? Si se ponía a pensar y recordar sus cuentas llegaban a ser quince, hace quince años o más, aun podía recordar se a él y ella de niños. Recordó lo insistente que era, una completa acosadora podría decir. Ellos dos no eran compatibles, no tenían casi nada en común, ella no era su tipo, entonces...

¿Como es que se intereso en ella? No lo sabía, la pelirosa no era para nada su tipo, muy escandalosa, poco realista, nad atractiva, muy simple a su parecer... Pero era inteligente, insistente, aferrándose a lo imposible y con unos lindos ojos jade.

Eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella, se podría decir. No inmediatamente, si le tomo su tiempo atraparlo y que el lograra desarrollar un sentimiento de amor hacia su persona.

Hoy después de una semana vería a la pelirosa, esperaba que su convivencia con la Hyuga no le haya afectado, que esos raros raros actuales y pensares eran solo ideas suyas nada más, y cuando vea a su novia todo se aclarase.

Porque el amaba a Sakura.

\- _¿Realmente la amas?_ \- se sorprendió de que esa pregunta se escapara de su boca, quería convencerse, pero esa pregunta dejo una espinita en él.

... ...

\- Sasuke-kun - se escucho la voz cantoresca de la pelirosa que se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina del azabache. - ¿Muy ocupado? - preguntó mientras se acercaba al Uchiha y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios en modo de saludo.

Sentir el contacto de los labios de la pelirosa lo sintió... ¿Diferente? Pero, _¿Diferente a qué? ¿Diferente a la Hyuga?_

\- No... - respondió estando un poco en las nubes. - Se te ofrece algo? - preguntó un poco brusco sorprendiendo a la oji jade, ya ambos se habían citado para salir a comer por no haberse visto en una semana.

\- Se supone que iríamos a comer - le recordó el motivo de su presencia. - ¿Lo recuerdas? - pero el Uchiha lo había olvidado por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- No... Lo siento, vamos - tomo su saco negro que se encontraba colgado detrás de su silla de escritorio y las llaves que estaban enzima de ese caminando directamente a la puerta de la oficina dejando atrás a la pelirosa.

La Haruno se sorprendió por el actuar de su pareja, la dejo atrás cómo no lo hacia años, el Uchiha lo dejo de hacer cuando se enamoró completamente de ella diciéndole que su mujer siempre debía caminar a su lado, no atrás, no enfrente... A su lado.

Se sintió regresar al pasado donde su amor no era correspondido por él, era solo un amor unilateral de su parte por muchos, muchos años... Un amor solo por parte de ella. Su corazón se estrujó de solo pensar y recordar en ello, no quería, no quería pensar en eso porque ella estaba segura de que Sasuke la amaba... _¿Verdad?_

... ... ...

Llegaron a un restaurante cercas de la empresa, cada uno bajo por su cuenta, cada vez los actuares inconscientes del Uchiha la pelirosa comenzaba a alertarse, más ella se repetía una y otra vez que el Uchiha la amaba. No en vano pasaron mas de diez años en una relación y estaba comprometidos.

Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, sentándose uno enfrente del otro. Rápidamente llego el mesero a atenderlos y tonar su orden, el Uchiha ordenó algo simple y antojable y la Haruno algo ligero y simple.

\- Sasuke... - lo llamó para tener su atención recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta a si llamado. Nuevamente el sentimiento de opresión e inseguridad la ataco. - Me... _¿Me amas?_ -

La pregunta sorprendió al Uchiha sacándolo un poco de órbita, pues fue muy repentina y no se la esperaba. Ella espero por su respuesta , quería escuchar de los labios de su prometido que la amaba, que sólo eran ideas estúpidas de parte de ella, porque lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando iba a responder el sonido del celular del Uchiha sonó, de solo escuchar él timbre se sintió un poco mas relajado. Como el dicho _"lo salvo la campana"._

\- Permiteme - se levanto de la mesa dejando a una pelirosa estupefacta.

Cuando se paró miro el nombre de _"Desconocido"_ en la pantalla, contestó. - ¿Bueno? -

\- _Ah... ¿S-Sasuke-san?_ \- escucho la suave voz de la oji luna.

\- Mnh... -

\- _L-Lamento haber llamado sin avisar... ¿E-Esta ocupado?_ \- pregunto un poco indecisa.

\- No... ¿Ocurre algo? -

\- _No... Quiero decir, Sí... Ah.._.- él Uchiha sonrió ladinamente sin saberlo de solo escuchar revoloteando a la pelinegra. Le dio un monosílabo para que continuará. - _Hoy fui con Tsunade-sama a un chequeó... Y... Y y-yo estoy... Estoy embarazada..._ -

El Uchiha se quedo pasmado... Estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido por las palabras de la Hyuga que aun resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Estoy embarazada".

\- Estas... ¿ Estas segura? - quería cerciorarse de que no era una mentira.

\- _Sí... Y-Yo estoy embarazada... Estoy de dos semanas_ \- susurro levemente por la vergüenza. Él Uchiha no hizo ningún sonido por unos largos segundos preocupando a la Hyuga. - _¿S-Sasuke-san?..._ \- lo llamó levemente.

\- ¿En donde estas? -

\- _¿Eh?... Ah... En la clínica_ -

\- Quedate ahí, voy para haya - le ordenó para después colgar son dejarla replicar sobre su orden dada.

Todavía no podía creerlo él... Él sería papá. Un pequeño hormigueo sacudió su corazón, claro que tenía sus dudas sobre ser padre... Pero era su hijo. Un Uchiha en camino.

Rápidamente camino hasta la mesa donde dejo sentada a la pelirosa, saco su cartera y dejo dinero sobre la mesa, tomando sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Sasuke? - lo llamó alertada por el reaccionar de su pareja.

\- Me tengo que ir, te marco luego - dijo mientras se iba rápidamente dejando pasmada a una pelirosa con sus ojos jade llenos de lágrimas y sus puños fuertemente apretados, se encontraba llena de impotencia.

El Uchiha la dejó plantada y nunca respondió a su pregunta.

 _¿Me amas?_

Antes él le hubiera respondido sin dudar... Entonces, ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

¿Que eran estas dudas?

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

 **Kekekeke ~ "ψ(｀∇')ψ**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **La maldad abunda en mi (?)**

Y por fin al corriente con Wattpad !

En unos minutos estará listo el final de **Amigos de la infancia** y después subiré el epilogo ~

mañana abra actualización de **"Vientre Alquilado"** por el **cumpleaños** de un Takis *u*

Después el **epilogo de Amigos de la infancia** y por ultimo **200 kilos de amor...**

después de actualizar todo, **me tomare unos días** para descansar ya que he actualizado toda una semana seguida x'D

Me quedare sin neuronas (?)

 _ **By; Akira Fullbuster**_


	7. Miedo, Enojo, Felicidad

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 7: Noticia**

.

.

 **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?)**

.

.

La pelirosa armo un escandalo después de la partida del Uchiha. En cuanto lo vio marcharse sin decirle una explicación sus lágrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos jade, pues ya se encontraba llena de sentimientos y los quería liberar por medio de sus lágrimas, más no era suficiente, sus emociones estaban hasta el topé, ella era como vaso llenó de emociones a punto de derramarse en ese momento.

— Disculpé señorita... ¿Esta bien? — preguntó el mesero, pues se preocupo al verla parada de su asiento y llorando fuertemente.

— No... No estoy bien, ¡¿No puedes verlo?! — grito fuertemente llamando la atención de todos los comensales. — No estoy para nada bien — tomó el mantel en sus manos y lo jaló tirando todos los platos con comida, vasos, cubiertos y todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa al suelo quebrandolos, lo cual no fue suficiente para ella, por lo tanto también tomo la mesa y la arrojó provocando los gritos y miedo en las personas y por último antes de retirarse les dedico una mirada llena de odio a todos asustándolos.

Tomo su bolso y se retiro del lugar para tomar un taxi hasta su apartamento. Ella no era muy de controlar sus emociones y en ese momento no se encontraba muy inestable que digamos. Se encontraba llena de sentimientos, dudas y miedo.

Miedo de qué Sasuke cambiara y todo terminara, de que todo el fruto de su trabajo de conquistarlo por años se viniera abajo, porque aunque su relación lleve mas de diez años no significaba que todo ese tiempo se interesó en ella, para eso le llevo más de dos años, porque él para que le dijera un " _Te quiero_ " le llevo poco más de unos cinco años. Para que él le dijera " _Te amo_ " fue apenas hace tres años. Cuando los dos decidieron formar una familia. Por eso tenia miedo. Miedo de que ya no la quisiera, miedo a que la dejara, miedo a estar sin él, miedo a estar sola.

Ella podría armar un tornado etapa siete en su cabeza al pensar tantas opciones que tenia por el cambio de su pareja hacia su persona. Porque lo sentía alejarse, lo sentía tan frío, lo sentía tan Uchiha...

Se abrazó a si misma de solo pensarlo, no quería volver tiempo atrás. Eso era solamente un simple recuerdo del pasado, solo eso, porque él ya no era ese Uchiha cruel, frío y despiadado. Él era dulce, él era cálido y él la ama.

— Él te _ama_... Solo son ideas tuyas, Sakura — se dijo a si misma mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del baño de su recamara... De la recamara de ellos dos. - Son solo ideas... Nada más... -

...  
...

Después de abandonar sin darle ninguna explicación a su novia, tomo sus cosas y salio rumbo a su automóvil para dirigirse a su destino... _"La clínica"_ donde se encontraba la oji-luna.

Todavía se encontraba procesando las palabras en su cabeza, pues todo fue tan repentino, con una sola llamada y dos palabras todo en lo que creía y pensaba cambio. En casi un mes de convivencia con la chica había logrado lo que en tres años con su pareja no.

 _Tener un hijo._

Sí, un hijo. De solo pensar en sus palabras no podía evitar sentir vértigo en el estomago, o como muchos lo llaman "miedo". Porque él se encontraba confuso podía sentirse un poco feliz y con miedo y eso no podía evitarlo, aunque por fuera parecía una piedra por dentro él tenia una tormenta de emociones.

El camino se le hacia eterno y para su desgracia solo le tocaban semáforos en rojo o ancianitos manejando enfrente de él. En eso sintió su celular vibrar, pues lo más obvio era pensar que era la oji-luna la que marcaba por demorar más de lo prometido. Conecto el celular en el auto y contesto la llamada.

— Estoy por llegar en cinco minutos, Hinata — si, ya la llamaba por su nombre, pues se canso de escuchar que le llamara Sr. Uchiha y el de llamarla Hyuga.

— No soy Hinata — pudo notar el odio en el nombre de la pelinegra. — ¿Vas a verla? — preguntó con voz quebrada su novia. Pues recordó que la había abandonado y sin darle una explicación. — ¡Contesta Sasuke! ¡¿Vas a ir a verla?! — grito más desesperada al no recibir respuesta alguna del azabache.

— Baja tu tono de voz, Sakura — le respondió con enojo, pues aunque sea su pareja no le daba el derecho a alzarle la voy y exigirle algo a él y ella bien lo sabia. — Sí, voy camino a verla —

En su respuesta se escucho un gemido de dolor de su novia. — No vallas a verla - le suplicó. — ¡Regresa conmigo!... — esas palabras tenían más de un significado, ya que no solo lo quería de regreso a verla, si no que regresara otra vez a su apartamento, a su lado.

Cuando escucho las palabras de la pelirosa se irrito, pues nunca le gusto que le rogaran o le ordenaran algo, y el tono de voz de ella marcaba ambas cosas. Tenia tiempo que no se irritaba por la voz y palabras de ella y ese sentimientos revivió.

— Sakura... — la reprendió con solo pronunciar su nombre y escuchó un mohín por parte de ella.

— Sasuke... Te necesitó, por favor regresa, no vallas a verla — su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, pues su llanto nuevamente comenzó. — Di que me amas — le pidió y solamente escuchó silencio de parte de él. — ¡Di que me amas! — grito necesitada en su llanto, por que ella necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

— Te... _Te amo_... Tengo que colgar — colgó a su llamada, puesto que llegó a su destino.

Apago el motor del carro y se libero del cinturón de seguridad, inhaló y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, pues se encontraba furioso. Furioso con Sakura y él mismo. No pensó que su novia había vuelto a ser la misma persona molesta que era antes, y eso le irritaba y enojaba, y para colmó nuevamente se sentía inseguro de si mismo. Un sentimiento tan repulsivo para él. Odiaba sentirse así.

Golpeo el volante del auto, pues se encontraba sumamente enojado. Salio del auto y camino hasta el edificio.

...  
...

Esa mañana se sintió con un poco somnolienta y se fijo en un pequeño calendario que tenia a un lado de su cama, lo tomo en sus manos y quiso cerciorarse de la fecha, fue entonces que vio la marca donde ella debería comenzar su menstruación la cual estaba atrasada.

Pues ella después de que terminara su menstruación el mes pasado comenzó su reunión con el Uchiha calculando sus días en los cuales comenzaría a ovular. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... Ella podría estar embarazada.

De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se pintaron rojizas y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin darse cuenta hasta que se toco el rostro, si eso era verdad ella seria realmente feliz.

Porque estaría embarazada del hombre que quería. Con el solo pensamiento dirigió una de sus manos a su plano vientre.

Un hijo.

De ser cierto tenia que comer más, no podía estarse mal alimentándose, pero eso aun no era seguro, por lo cual marco a la clínica que estaba afiliada y hablo con la rubia doctora que le había dicho que su vientre había sido contratado. Organizo una cita para esa tarde, pues quería saber lo más antes posible si una vida crecía dentro de ella.

Se vistió con una blusa de manga corta gris y un pantalón negro entubado, cepillo su larga melena con cuidado mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchó en la radio. Cuando estuvo completamente lista marco el numero de un taxi para llevarla a su destino.

Cuando llegó fue rápidamente a su destino, la rubia le ordenó acostarse en una mesa donde le saco sangre para la prueba y después una muestra de orina para cerciorarse completamente.

La espera se le hizo eterna y por no contar lenta también, sentía mariposas en el estomago, aún no sabia como reaccionar si las pruebas le daban positivas o negativas. Pero dos sentimientos estaban claros: felicidad y tristeza.

Cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de una de las enfermeras su corazón salto de nerviosismo. Se paro de su asiento y las piernas y manos le comenzaron a temblar, cuando entro a la oficina de la doctora Tsunade se sintió como un chihuahua: pequeño y tembloroso.

— Pasa, Hinata y toma asiento — la azabache asintió con su cabeza y camino lentamente hasta sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio del la rubia. — Felicidades... Estas embarazada — dijo con una gran sonrisa al confirmar las dudas de la chica. — Tienes dos semanas de gestación, en dos semanas tienes que venir para hacerte un ultrasonido —

El solamente asintió y las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en salir, pues estaba realmente ¡Feliz! Todavía no podía creerlo, ella estaba embarazada.

Cuando salió del la oficina de la rubia acompaña de una receta para que consiguiera unas vitaminas y pastillas para que el crecimiento de _su bebé_ sea sano. Sonrió de solo recordar esas palabras " _su bebé_ ".

En eso la imagen del Uchiha apareció en su mente, ella tenía que decirle, de su bolso saco su celular y marco el número del azabache, al tercer tono él contestó, cuando le contó el inmediatamente le dijo que iba en camino.

Después de terminar la llamada espero paciente su llegada, la cual demoraba, para desquitar su aburrimiento cerro sus ojos y comenzó a tararear y cantar levemente una de sus canciones favoritas.

— _Siempre pienso en ti, incluso en los días que no nos vemos, cada vez siento que el calor de tu palma me envuelve a mi alma y mi corazón, Estaré aquí, no me alejaré, la dulzura despreocupada que muestras cada vez que nos vemos me hace querer abrazarte y jamás soltarte_ — canto dulcemente mientras una de sus manos acarició su vientre.

Cuando abrió sus perlados ojos por alguna razón él Uchiha se encontraba enfrente de ella provocándole un gran sonrojo violentamente, pues se avergonzó de que la escuchara cantar y ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

— Linda canción — dijo, pues le gusto y mucho ya que su suave voz la hizo relajante y atractiva. Escuchó un leve gracias de parte de ella, después de verla y escucharla cantar no se dio cuenta de que su enojo se había ido. — Vamos — la invitó a pararse para ir a la oficina de la rubia nuevamente.

...

Después de comprobar nuevamente las dudas que ahora eran del pelinegro se sintió más tranquilo.

Aun no sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos pero en ese momento ambos compartían uno y ese era la felicidad por tener un hijo.

Pero esa felicidad no dura para siempre, solo es momentánea, porque habrá miles de sentimientos por venir.

...

...

 _Continuará_

...

...

El capitulo más largo de este fic, casi 2000 palabras ~

Los **invito a leer** mi nuevo Fanfic **"Sangre Sucia"**

Un beso a todos los Takis ~❤

...  
...

Ese capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi mami que mañana (16 de septiembre) cumple años.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	8. Tu Realidad

**Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 8: Tu Realidad.**

.

.

.

Después de la noticia del embarazo de la pelinegra fue completamente confirmado, unos pocos días pasaron. No podía decirlo claramente pero ella sabia que él azabache nuevamente construyo un muro entre ellos. Las platicas triviales y las comidas dejaron de ocurrir, llegaba tarde de trabajar, aunque los malos tratos no volvieron pero su indiferencia sí, y estar encerrada en ese departamento comenzaba a asfixiarla, necesitaba un poco de aire para poder seguir adelante.

Fue entonces que el recuerdo de su pequen hermana menor apareció en su mente, necesitaba verla, tenía tantas cosas de que hablarle y extrañaba su empalagosa risa, hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando y tantas cosas más que se estaba guardando, se cambio con ropa cómoda y discreta para ir a visitarla.

...

Llego como de costumbre a ese enorme edificio blanco con olor a medicina y desinfectante, y se dirigió a la habitación que conocía mejor que nadie y fue cuando la vio ahí, a su pequeña hermanita sentada en la enorme cama con su opalina mirada igual a la de ella se encontraba perdida en la ventana mientras observaba las ramas y hojas de los arboles mecerse por el viento.

— Hanabi — la llamo quedamente para tener su atención mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. — ¿Como éstas? — le preguntó mientras sintió su corazón encogerse, pues le dolía verla así de frágil, una imagen tan diferente. Lo que era antes.

Se sentó en un banquillo que estaba al lado de la gran camilla, y todavía la castaña tenia su atención en la ventana como si fuera lo único que existiera.

— Sabes... Hace unos días fui con la doctora Tsunade, y me dijo que estoy embarazada — le confirmo con una leve sonrisa. — Hanabi... — pronuncio su nombre con tristeza mientras se borraba la antigua sonrisa de sus labios. — Conocí a Sasuke... Pero no de una buena manera... — recordó el motivo por el cual ella lo conoció. — El es mi contratista... — fue entonces que la perdida mirada de la castaña se poso en su hermana mayor.

— Hermana... — pronuncio con un poco de dificultad. De inmediato la pelinegra alzó su mirada que se encontraba anterior mente en el pisó y la observo con sorpresa.

— Hanabi... ¿Me recuerdas? — preguntó con nerviosismo, que a su respuesta recibió un leve asentamiento de la castaña. — M-Me alegró mucho... — confeso mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

— Sasuke-san... — nombró la castaña al azabache queriéndole decir a su hermana que continuara con su relato.

— Es mi contratista — recordó con tristeza. — ¿Puedes creerlo? — recordó que antes de que sus padres las abandonaran hace muchos años quedándose solas y con el sentimiento de tenerse la una a la otra, de una extraña manera fue él, quien le dio un poco de fuerzas. — Esto me esta matando... Nunca creí que lo llegaría a querer tanto... — pues ella sabia bien que tenia un sentimiento por el Uchiha. — Él solo era algo inalcanzable para mí... Solo algo que podía admirar de lejos... — confeso con tristeza, pues eso siempre es lo que sera él para ella... "Algo inalcanzable".

Porque antes de que todo pasará ella tenia una vida normal, tenía una familia y tenia alguien que le interesaba, aunque siempre supo que era algo tonto e imposible, porque ella era una plebeya y el un príncipe.

¿Pueden creerlo? Enamorarse a primera vista. Que estúpido. Pero desde que ella tenía doce años y por azares del destino se encontraron quedo flechada, ella lo considero un pequeño amor fugaz al cual no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando el rostros del Uchiha fue publicado en una de las revistas que su hermana menor leía no podía creerlo. Desde ese entonces se resigno a ser un amor platónico, algo que nunca llegaría a más, por eso solamente lo veía en revistas o noticias y cuando paso él accidente en el cual su vida cambio completamente, dejo de pensar en él.

Todavía podía recordar el primer día que se vieron en el apartamento, no lo reconocía, pero después le recordó, nunca creyó que los sentimientos que creyó extintos de hace diez años, poco a poco volvieran a surgir e incluso intensificarse.

— Tiene una linda novia... La ama... Y fui contratada por ese amor que le tiene — tenia razón, por que ella fue contratada para darle un hijo a esos dos. — Nunca pensé que esto pasaría — le confeso a la castaña, pues nunca llegó a pensar que toda su vida cambiaría en menos de tres años, donde sus padres fallecieron y a su pequeña hermana se le detecto una enfermedad, la cual le hacia olvidar cosas, después las recordaba y pensaba que vivía en esos momentos, donde la olvidaba a ella y mucho más.

El dinero para el tratamiento de su hermana era enorme, más los gastos del hospital le dejaban una gran deuda la cual ni con toda su vida trabajando podría lograr pagar, fue entonces que conoció a la rubia doctora, la cual le ofreció trabajar en su clínica. Cuando se enteró del tipo de trabajo se negó rotundamente, pero el ultimátum del hospital diciéndole que si no pagaba una gran suma de dinero para cierta fecha, su hermana seria desalojada. Entonces no pudo negarse a la oferta de la rubia.

No podía negarse... Su hermana dependía de ella y es lo único que le quedaba en este mundo para seguir adelanté, solo por ella acepto tal locura. Pero aun así nunca creyó que todo esto le estuviera pasando.

Pero nunca se imaginó que su contratista seria Sasuke Uchiha. Por una parte se alegraba, porque le pudo haberle tocado otra persona y todo seria tan diferente, tal vez sus sentimientos por el Uchiha nunca hubieran regresado ni hubieran crecido, pero su situación seria la misma, porque aunque sea él u otro la situación de dar su bebé a otras personas no cambiaría, ella no quería eso aunque el contratista sea él, la idea de entregar a su bebé no cambiaría.

— Sabes... Me duele tener que abandonar a mi bebé — se acaricio con ternura su vientre. — No quiero entregarlo... No quiero — lloró desconsoladamente, porque ella deseaba quedar embarazada del azabache, pero sabia las consecuencias si ella quedaba embarazada y tendría que afrontarlas poco a poco, porque eso dictaba su contrato.

— Un pedazo de ti... El bebé... Tendrá un pedazo de ti — hablo la castaña mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Hanabi... — las palabras que le dio su hermana la animaron un poco.

— Ánimo... — la alentó con una sonrisa llena de ternura. — _Sabes... Tengo una hermana mayor_ — sus palabras congelaron inmediatamente a la pelinegra borrando su sonrisa de su rostro. — _Su nombre es Hinata_ —

— _"Otra vez esta pasando"_ — pensó la azabache, pues la enfermedad nuevamente le hizo olvidarle. — ¿E-En serio? — le preguntó con ternura mientras una lágrima se escapo por su mejilla.

— ¡Sí! Es muy amable y linda — dijo la castaña mientras en su recuerdo aparecía su hermana mayor. — Estoy esperando a que venga a visitarme, me dijo que sea una niña buena y ella vendrá —

Fue la promesa que Hinata le hizo a su hermana después de ser hospitalizada y antes de que la enfermedad le afectara más.

— Tienes que ser niña buena para que tu hermana venga a verte — le dijo la pelinegra mientras se paraba del banquillo en el cual momentos antes estaba sentada. — Me tengo que ir... Pero tienes que ser una niña buena ¿Esta bien? — le dijo mientras recibía un "sí" por parte de la castaña. — Adiós... — se despidió mientras le dio un beso en la coronilla a la menor y salio de la habitación.

Cuando cerro la puerta detrás de ella varias lágrimas se liberaron, pues ya no podía aguantar más, le dolía cada vez que su hermana no podía recordarla, cada vez que le hablaba de ella misma sin que la castaña supiera que era ella.

— _"Sabes... Tengo una hermana mayor, su nombre es Hinata"_ — las palabras de la castaña resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza provocando una gran tristeza en ella. — Hanabi... — pronuncio el nombre de su hermana con dolor.

...

Después de recibir ayuda de una de las enfermeras del lugar regreso a ese apartamento, solo esperaba no encontrarse con el azabache y sentir nuevamente su indiferencia. Pero al parecer su plegaria no fue escuchada pues se lo encontró saliendo de la cocina mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Su corazón se oprimió y bajo su blanquecina mirada, la cual se encontraba un poco rojiza por haber llorado anteriormente. Camino sin darle una mirada al Uchiha, pues ya no quería llorar más, lloro lo suficiente como para hacerlo nuevamente.

El Uchiha la vio entrar y quiso actuar indiferente, más ella se le adelantó, pero con la mirada fugaz que le dio pudo admirar un color rojizo en su mirada. Seria mentirá si dijera que no se preocupó por ella, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

— Hey — la llamó antes de que ella ingresada a la habitación. — En treinta minutos ven a la sala — dijo mientras trataba de analizarla con la mirada, ella se sentía un poco cansada, le confirmó con un leve sí.

En el tiempo que le dio tomo una rápida ducha, pues si apariencia se veía un poco lamentable, después de bañarse se sintió un poco mejor, hasta su rostro que se había hinchado por llorar regreso a la normalidad. Tenia sus dudas sobre el porque él Uchiha la había citado, pero en unos diez minutos lo descubriría.

El tiempo término, pues puso una pequeña alarma en su celular, porque decidió tomar una pequeña siesta. Salio de la habitación y camino hasta la sala, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una cabellera rosa en uno de los sillones. Su sorpresa fue notoria por parte de los presentes, pues sus expresiones faciales la delataban fácilmente.

— Toma asiento — dijo con falsa dulzura la pelirosa que se encontraba sentada a un lado del azabache.

Cautelosamente se sentó en el sofá enfrente de ellos, se sentía pequeña por la impotente presencia de aquellos. Puso sus manos en su regado y entrelazo sus dedos apresándolos para calmar sus nervios, pues no sabia muy bien el porque el Uchiha la había citado.

— Soy Sakura — se presento la pelirosa estirando su mano en forma de saludo y la pelinegra tomo su mano con muestra de educación. — La _prometida_ de Sasuke — las palabras las sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría enzima en pleno invierno. Pues ella bien sabia que tenia pareja pero no que estaba comprometido.

— M-Mucho gusto... Hinata Hyuga — se presentó con nerviosismo, pues podía notar la hostilidad en las palabras de la de ojos jade, con su sola presentación pudo admirar su hostilidad, siendo mujer esta más que claro que se sabe cuando una mujer lanza señales de amenaza.

Fue entonces que el celular del Uchiha sonó, cuando miro la pantalla era el nombre de su hermano mayor era el que aparecía en pantalla, se paro del sofá y salio fuera del departamento dejando a las dos mujeres en un incomodo silencio el cual fue roto por la pelirosa al asegurarse de que el Uchiha no regresaría en ese momento.

— Sasuke ya me puso al tanto de todo.. — hablo mientras que con su mirada jade recorría todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra analizándolo y parando en el vientre de ella, el cual la azabache se cubría con sus manos. — Solo quiero aclararte unas cosas... Sasuke es _mío_ — se podía notar la posesividad en su voz, como si el azabache fuera de su propiedad y ella dándose aires de grandeza y superioridad. — Y también ese bebé que llevas dentro... — pronuncio con envidia, porque ese bebé pudo haber sido de ella y del Uchiha, pero aun así, como decía el contrato... cuando ella de a luz el bebé sera completamente de ellos.

La pelinegra sintió tanto miedo por las palabras de la pelirosa, ella tenia razón, ese bebé les pertenecía aunque ella sea la madre... porque ella es el vientre que alquilaron pala lograr a ese pedacito de cielo. Y esa siempre seria su realidad...Su única realidad la cual era tener que resignarse sobre él Uchiha y él bebé. Tal vez rendirse con el Uchiha siempre estuvo destinado, porque ellos nunca hubo un principio ni un final... Pero renunciar a su bebé no estaba escrito en su historia, porque nunca pensó que esto pasaría.

Todo esta realidad era tan extraña, sentía y deseaba que esto era solo un sueño nada más, pero eso nunca va a cambiar, porque nuevamente esta era su realidad... su unica realidad y de solo pensarlo un sentimiento desgarrador oprimió su corazón provocando que bajara su cabeza para ocultar sus acuosos ojos, porque quería llorar, pensó que había llorado lo suficiente en el hospital pero no fue así.

Él Uchiha regreso y se encontró con una pelinegra cabizbaja y a una tranquila pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces supo que ella había hecho algo para que la pelinegra se encontrara así y eso le incomodo de una extraña manera.

— Bienvenido _mi amor_ — saludo la pelirosa extremadamente dulce, provocando un pequeño desagrado en el Uchiha. — ¿Quien era? — pregunto curiosa.

— Era Itachi... viene en camino —

...

...

 _ **Continuara**_

...

...

...

 **Ariana Arleth:** Aunque no lo creas Sasuke cambio, hasta Naruto lo hizo, todos cambian cuando son adultos maduran al tener responsabilidades y familia. Yo se bien en que se basa el SasuHina, porque se que ambos son lo contrario del otro y entre ellos mismo encajan de una única manera. Y si, se bien de Dar-Amy, yo bien he dicho que es una MAGNIFICA escritora a la cual respeto y quiero mucho y que me encantan sus historias, y por desgracia ella dejo este fandom por que es demasiado toxico, hasta he dicho que la comprendo y la apoyo en la decisión que ella tome y en sus próximas historias que decida escribir en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul.

Y aparte de Dar-Amy me gusta mucho Aika Yami, Blacklady Hyuuga, Fangirlx.x, Salem Angel Marion, SaBaKuNo-MeNny, y muchas otras escritoras que son extremadamente buenas y me encantan.

Y claro que se bien lo que es esta pareja, la llevo conociéndola hace seis años, me gusto hace mas de 5-4 años y me decidí a escribir sobre ella hace dos años aceptando y recibiendo criticas malas, buenas, amenazantes, groseras, y mucho más. Y que digamos "oh publica su historia a cada momento" Por favor! es la primera vez que lo hago desde hace dos años que escribió, hace apenas una semana que lo hice y al aparecer fue malo, muchas más escritoras lo hacen y yo lo hago una vez y resulta eso?! para que estén felices lo dejare de hacer, ni bien ni mal me afecta eso, porque si en estos dos años nunca lo hice, mucho menos ahora lo are después ver todo este conflicto porque publique unas cuantas veces.

Y claro que responderé a tu critica, soy de mente abierta, en general me encanta que me hayas dicho lo que quieres.

Pues claro, Lo que afecto este fanfic fue mi culpa por no escribir como dios manda y hacer los capítulos largos como acostumbro, ya que así se van aclarando las cosas, lo cual empezare a hacer para que las personas que leen esta historia, aunque sean pocas lo continuare y arreglare los problemas por lo que esta pasando. Y también ni tiempo de aclarar las cosas me dan, osea, todo a su tiempo, yo se bien que esta pareja se maneja lento o de una manera comprensible pero ni eso dejan :I Y sobre Sakura; no me cae ni bien, ni mal, solo no me agrada el SasuSaku en su mayoría, y dependiendo de como las cosas se vallan dando (ni yo se que rumbo tomaran mis historias) se hará buena o mala, aceptable o detestable.

Muchas gracias por tu critica, me como dije, me agradan los comentarios así, porque tu critica me ayuda a mejorar, de hecho me encanta cuando Blacklady Hyuuga critica y me dice mis errores de redacción y ortografía (lolol) por que me ayudan a mejorar. Y realmente espero que alguna vez vuelvas a leer alguna de mis historias si te apetece o no y nuevamente des tu critica.

 **Raices:** Como dije, en dos malditos años que llevo como escritora NUNCA publique mis historias en un grupo hasta ahora lo cual se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano, y por primera vez que lo hago resulta esto, wou! Para que estén felices dejare de hacerlo *corazoncito* Y como sea, si no te gusta, si te aburre, si se te hace cliche no lo hubieras leído, como dije, si no les gusta no lean, son libres de no hacerlo .

Yo no amo, ni odio completamente a Sakura, como la use en alguna historia es porque simplemente se dio, si a ti y a otras personas les desagrada no es mi culpa uvu  
Y como este fic se esta dando es porque no le dedico tanto tiempo en escritura como los demás, lo cual esta por terminar ya que me esforzare en hacerlos "largos" y aclarar más las cosas. Y tratare de arreglar lo más posible este fic, no espero que lo sigas leyendo, ya que es tu decisión hacerlo o no.

Yo valoro mucho a mis antiguos y nuevos lectores ya que son mis hermosos Takis, Y eso haré, me dedicare a terminar mis otras historias, las cuales están en proceso. gracias.

 **SASUHINA FULLER:** Aquí no se armo un problema, y parece que tu solamente bienes a tirar piedras sin saber nada, y esto nunca lo hice con el propósito de llamar la atención, pero parece que llamo la tuya como para solo venir a ver y criticar sin saber nada ~ *besos besos*

 **Elvira:** NUNCA dije que no se podían crear nuevas historias sobre esta pareja y esa temática, solamente dije que es muy cliche... Y claro que no me agrada todo el maldito cagadero que hizo Kishimoto, cuando puedo he demostrado mi desagrado e inconformidad y si me agradara lo que hizo desde hace mucho me largaría al fanfom NaruHina o cualquier otro, y pues no se que es al estilo SasuSaku ya que nunca he leído una historia sobre ellos.

Ow ~ parece que te tomaste la delicadeza de leer, y para eso que dijiste me explico: El problema aquí es que el ovulo de Sakura no puede ser fecundado, ella ya lo intento y fallo, y si fallo en ella ¿porque no fallara en Hinata? ademas se sabe muy bien que la fecundación en ovulo no funciona al 100%.

Y si, soy nueva en escribir fanfic's SasuHina ya que llevo solamente dos años escribiendo sobre esta pareja, y mas de 6 años conociéndola y 5-4 años amando esta pareja, y lo que hace falta en este fanfic ya me explique anterior mente, ya que fue mi culpa no dedicarle mucho tiempo y escritura como "normalmente" lo hago, lo cual empezare a hacer.

Haré los fics que quiera de la pareja que quiera, porque yo quiero,y como ahora mismo solo quiero escribir sobre la pareja SasuHina si te molestan mis historias SasuHina, **simplemente no las leas** , eres libre de no hacerlo, hay muchas historias SasuHina's y muchas mejores escritoras, las cuales con gusto puedes leer tranquilamente. Nadie te puso o te pondrá una pistola en la cabeza para leer mis historias, o ¿si?

Besos ~

...

Y por ultimo quiero agradecer a:

 **Nicolai P. Sherman :** Mujer, espero que la inspiración te dure y sigas escribiendo *corazoncito*

 **Sofia:** Muchas gracias, espero y te guste y la sigas leyendo~

 **gipsy . darleng:** Gracias por leer y comprender, y por seguirme en wattpad xD

 **alejandra .barrosbossio .1:** Gracias por comprender ese hecho :'D Y si cambia mi manera de escribir espero que sea de buena manera, ya que yo se bien que aun me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora. Besos y abrazos hermosa! también espero leerte pronto.

 **GreaceValle:** Hay hermosa, tu tan linda *corazoncito* Gracias por tu apoyo y hermoso comentario, tienes razón este fandom se esta volviendo demasiado toxico y ni las mascaras de gases funcionan aquí (?) hasta a una le dan ganas de abandonar este fandom...

...

...

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	9. Itachi Uchiha

Ganas no me faltan de estrellarme contra el teclado de la computadora, pero escribo por celular... el cual me robaron :'u

Como dije: Si en dos años que llevo como escritora SasuHina y hace unas semanas es la primera vez que "publique" algo, hasta se pueden contar con los dedos, al menos de que no tengan :I ...solo cinco veces publique en el grupo "SasuHina xxx" las cuales tres tenian que ver con "Sangre Sucia" y dos tenían que ver con este fanfic y una vez en "SasuHina Love" osea, por esas veces la están haciendo de pedo?! que delicados son, parece que necesito borrar las "miles" de publicaciones que hice para que estén tranquilos.

Haré mi propio grupo con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar :I (?)

Por favor pongansen en los zapatos de él/la escritor/a antes de decir algo malo u ofensivo. Si les afecta/molesta como escribo/manejo los personajes de Naruto, adelante... Escriban alguna historia donde estén conformes y si quieren estoy dispuesta a leerla, porque como dije, soy de mente abierta.

También opte por borrar los comentarios ofensivos ~*

Ahora si, los que realmente vienen a leer esta historia, adelante ~

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 9: Itachi Uchiha.**

.

.

.

Al escuchar salir el nombre de " _Itachi_ " salir de los labios del azabache, la pelirosa no pudo evitar hundirse en su asiento, mientras que con sus puños apretaba un pequeño pedazo de tela su falda rosada, arrugando ese pequeño pedazo con gran fuerza hasta que sus puños se tornaron blancos. No podía evitar reaccionar de ese modo al escuchar el nombre de su adorado cuñado.

No es que le tuviera miedo... O tal vez un poco. Pero definitivamente ambos no se llevaban bien o mas bien ambos se odiaban mutuamente. Ya que era mas que obvio que su dulce cuñado no la tragaba ni con agua. Aun después de tantos años siendo pareja del azabache y que además estaban comprometidos, él Uchiha mayor no podía reconocerla o aceptarla.

Porque aún después de tantos años al lado de su prometido, la familia de este no la habían aceptado por completo, su suegro no puso tanta resistencia al ver que ella provenía de una buena familia, su suegra hasta hace un par de años logro ganársela por completo y su _adorado_ cuñado... Él era muy difícil, corrección; es muy difícil.

No hay aberturas en su caparazón, él la odia por completo, aun estaban frescos los recuerdos en su memoria sobre las humillaciones y palabras de odio que le daba cada vez que podía con o sin personas presentes.

Y nunca olvidaría el primer día que se conocieron...

...

 _Ya llevaba más de un año de relación con él Uchiha, todo había comenzado por una simple propuesta que ella le hizo._

 _— "Seré tu novia falsa" —_

 _Ese fue él comienzo de su "relación", porque él azabache estaba harto de las molestas mujeres que no dejaban de fastidiarlo un puto segundo en el día. Fue así que la pelirosa al ser cercana a él, le propuso esa clase de plan._

 _Fue muy difícil convencerlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo logro. Logro su meta de ser la "Novia" del Uchiha. Esa falsa relación poco a poco dio sus pequeños frutos y después de un largo y eterno año para ella, logro convencer al azabache de hacerla su novia oficial._

 _No fue porque él pelinegro despertó un sentimiento de amor por ella, solo planeo utilizarla lo suficiente para que dejaran de molestarlo, pero los rumores fueron y llegaron hasta los oídos de su familia y no le quedo de otra más que presentarla._

 _La de ojos jade se encontraba tan nerviosa en la enorme sala de la casa del pelinegro, ambos se encontraban sentados en un enorme y largo sofá, ella aun lado de su novio y enfrente de ellos estaba la señora Uchiha. Una hermosa mujer adulta con cabellos azabaches y piel blanca como porcelana, con un hermoso vestido azul marino, su rostro no reflejaba su edad, se veía mucho más joven y con ese semblante serio y gentil no podía esperar mas de su "suegra"._

 _Solo estaban ellos tres en la amplia sala, él azabache con un gesto desinteresado en su rostro, una pelirosa nerviosa mirando todo a su alrededor y la señora Uchiha tomando un pequeño sorbo de su taza de té caliente mientras esperaban la llegada de su esposo e hijo._

 _La espera no fue tan larga, ya que ambos Uchihas llegaron rápidamente y podría admirarse la gran presencia que ambos tenían al llegar a la sala. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su apuesto cuñado, lo inspeccionó de arriba a bajo con su esmeralda mirada siendo algo notoria para él._

 _— Mi amor, Itachi, ella esa la novia de Sasuke... — hizo una pausa mientras trataba de recordar él nombre el nombre de la joven. — Sakura Haruno. —_

 _El mayor de los Uchihas le dio una rápida y fugaz mirada, nada que valiera la pena, pensó y recordó el apellido de la joven y si no fuera solo por su apellido proveniente de una famosa familia que manejaba una gran empresa, hasta consideraría humillante por parte de su hijo menor el salir con ella. — Los Haruno... Buena elección — fue lo único que dijo recibiendo un monosílabo en aceptación de un hijo y un "gracias" por parte de ella y sin más que decir se retiro._

 _— Itachi, hijo, ¿no vas a decir nada? — pregunto con voz calmada y suave su progenitora._

 _El nombrado al igual que su padre le dedico una simple y fugaz mirada a la pelirosa, la cual lo observaba mucho desde que llego. — Valla zorra te conseguiste, Hermanito. — dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a su madre y hermano sorprendidos, porque el siempre era un "caballero" con las mujeres._

 _Y ni se diga de la pelirosa, la cual abrió sus ojos tan grandes como un plato y la indignación y humillación por parte de su "cuñado" la lleno por completo._

...

De sólo haber recordado ese momento su sangre hirvió y la indignación y coraje la inundaron, porque ese solo había sido el comienzo del odio del Uchiha mayor.

Realmente lo odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a una personas, siempre que se encontraban no podía evitar sentirse tan humillada, patética y pequeña. Fue entonces que sonó el timbre del departamento que la saco de sus pensamiento y la necesidad de retirarse del lugar la llenaron completamente.

La pelinegra se había parado de su lugar en el sofá para dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a su desconocido invitado dejando a la pelirosa y al azabache en la sala. Cuando giro la manija de esta para abrirla se encontró con un hombre bastante apuesto en un elegante traje de diseñador azul marino, alto y con una hermosa cabellera negra amarrado en una coleta baja, su rostro al igual que el azabache era como tener un dios griego enfrente de ella, tan igual de atractivos con eso oscuros y profundos ojos negros, lo único que los diferenciaban era la edad, la altura y las ojeras que este tenia, las cuales se le veían de maravilla.

— Buenas noches — saludo amablemente el apuesto desconocido con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al ver como se sonrojaba la oji-perla por su saludo.

— B-Buenas noches... — saludo en un susurro avergonzándose ella misma por haberse quedó admirando como una tonta al pelinegro. — Adelante... — se retiro un poco dándole espacio suficiente para que ingresara.

— Gracias. — agradeció mientras caminaba adentro del departamento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro por los patosos actuares de la joven, lo cuales debía admitir que eran lindos, y ni se diga de ella, porque le dedico más de una mirada.

Ella lo guió hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus contratistas. — Itachi — se escucho el llamado del Uchiha menor, el cual se paro de su asiento para saludar a su hermano dándose un abrazo de manera masculina. — ¿Como has estado? — preguntó después de terminar el abrazo, pues hace un par de años que no sabia nada de el, ya que se había ido a atender la empresa que manejaba su familia en París.

— Muy bien... Oh... — el semblante en su rostro cambio completamente al ver a la pelirosa sentada en el sofá dándole una forzosa sonrisa. — Veo que aun tienes a esa _zorra_ a tu lado. — pronuncio con asco mirando la rosada.

— Buenas noches, _cuñado_ — arrastró la ultima palabra con desagrado igual o mayor que la de él. Y con ese comentario la oji-perla, la cual no sabia que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de quien era en realidad esa persona. — Creo que es hora de irme... — tomo su bolso y camino hacia su pareja dándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras miraba de reojo al azabache mayor. — Adiós, cuñado — quiso despedirse de el, pero este la esquivo con una cara de disgusto y desaprobación. — _La zorra aquí, no soy yo_ — le susurro en el oído antes de irse.

Las ultimas palabras de la pelirosa si que lo sorprendieron un poco, pero como todo un Uchiha su rostro siguió serio e inexpresivo. — ¿Quiere un poco de té? — pregunto la pequeña pelinegra trayendo al mayor nuevamente a la realidad.

— Si no es una molestia — de inmediato la joven negó con la cabeza para después darle una dulce sonrisa y retirarse hacia la cocina dejando solos a ambos hermanos.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de _cariñoso_ con _ella_? — pregunto con ironía el Uchiha menor tomando asiento e invitando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo mientras esperaban el té.

— Sabes muy bien que siempre soy así de _amoroso_ con mi _hermosa_ cuñada — respondió sarcásticamente a la pregunta de su pequeño hermano. Pues desde que la presento a la familia había algo, o más bien, hay algo que simplemente no le agradaba... Tal vez su sola existencia. — Cambiando el tema... ¿Quien es ella? — pregunto refiriéndose a la pelinegra que se encontraba en la cocina.

— Una larga historia... — respondió, pues era cierto, era una larga historia a la cual aun le faltaba mucho por continuar. — ¿Te interesa? — cuestiono, pues a el se lo podría contar todo, más ya se esperaba un gran regaño por parte de él.

— Pues... Es muy bonita he de admitir — dijo mientras la veía servir el té en los vasos con sumó cuidado y elegancia, porque ella era muy linda y hermosa, también sus actuares eran adorables, a su parecer.

— ¿Que? — no podía entender lo que dijo su hermano... se suponía que el le había preguntado si le interesaba saber la "historia", no si le interesaba la Hyuga. De inmediato sintió una rara sensación en el pecho, algo muy extraño que lo incomodo. — Me refería a la "Historia" — aclaro, pues algo en el no quería que pensara de ese modo en la oji-perla.

— Oh, también — bromeo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de su hermano al escucharlo hablar de eso modo por la pelinegra, si tan solo el pudiera ver su rostro. — Tonto hermano menor — dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente.

— D-Disculpen... Aquí esta el té — intervino la joven mientras traía en manos una pequeña charola con dos tazas humeantes de té verde y una pequeña tetera a juego. Sirvió a cada uno un taza y les sonrió amablemente para que comenzaran a tomar. — Yo... Yo me iré a dormir, esta en su casa — se despido, pero rápidamente el pelinegro mayor se paro de su lugar para tomar su mano.

— Itachi Uchiha — se presento para después besar la suave mano de porcelana de la oji-luna dejándola tan roja con un adorable y apetitoso tomate y a un disgustado hermano menor.

...

...

 _ **Continuara.**_

...

...

Se supone que era en una hora lo iba a subir (en **wattpad** anuncio cuando, y que voy a actualizar)  
pero me entretuve viendo los animes de la Temporada Otoño xD  
Perdon, me distraigo rapidamente :'D

Espero y les guste el capitulo *u*

.

.

 **La enfermedad que tiene Hanabi es;**

 ** _Demencia;_**  
Incluso el nombre que da miedo, es el trastorno cerebral más horrible con varias causas posibles, algunas conocidas y otras no se conocen. Los signos y síntomas de la demencia incluyen olvido, confusión de fechas y acontecimientos y la ansiedad.

.

.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	10. Destino Desconocido

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

…

 **Capitulo 10: D** estino **D** esconocido.

.

.

.

El pasar un poco tiempo con su hermano mayor no fue tan malo como pensaba. Anteriormente había momentos donde ambos no podían ni compartir un par de palabras juntos.

Minutos después de que la pelinegra se retirara a dormir en los brazos de morfeo, ambos Uchihas salieron a una de esas tiendas de convivencia abierta 24/7, para ir a comprar unas cuantas cervezas y tomarlas mientras mataban un poco el tiempo mientras charlaban. El mayor solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su hermano menor le contaba y explicaba, solo en algunas ocasiones replico sobre el tema. Como al principio donde le explico el porque vivía con la hermosa oji-luna.

Él era de carácter calmado y sereno. Muy pocas veces se exaltaba o se enojaba, pero cuando escucho la tan dichosa "historia" que le intrigo desde el momento en el que el menor la menciono. Era más que obvio que su serenidad se fue a la mierda.

No podía creer la gran estupidez en la que se había metido su pequeño hermano menor solo por la desesperación de la zorra de su queridisima _cuñada._ Solo por querer tener un heredero Uchiha, y apresurar más sus sucios y mundanos planes _._ Fue inevitable para él no disgustarse por la estupidez de su hermano, además de que se dejara manejar por una simple mujer.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue escuchar que la bella dama que se encontraba en los brazos del dios del sueño, ellos mantenían un pequeño escándalo en la sala de estar. Todo el ruido era por la noticia de saber que ella estaba embarazada. Itachi no podía creerlo, o mas bien no quería creerlo. Se masajeo ligeramente ambos lados de su sien mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. Era demasiada información para su cerebro en un solo momento.

— ¿Lo saben mamá y papá? — inquirió. Para después re-acomodarse en su lugar mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida y esperaba la respuesta del menor. — Por tu silencio es más que obvio que no. — se auto-contesto él mismo al ver a su hermano, el cual esquivo la mirada. — ¿Cuando se lo dirás? —

Volvió a preguntar. Pero el acusado solo guardo silencio, pues él no tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ademas, ya era demasiado mayor como para andar explicando a sus padres y a su hermano que era lo que hacia cada momento de su vida. ¿No?

— No lo se. — fueron las simples palabras que el Uchiha menor dio como respuesta.

En reacción a esa desinteresada respuesta, Itachi nuevamente soltó otro pesado suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por sus azabaches cabellos removiéndolos un poco con en el suave movimiento de su mano.

— ¿Tengo que decírselos? — preguntó el menor, porque aun no quería decírselo a sus padres porque sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar si se enteraban.

— Esa pregunta es muy tonta viniendo de ti, hermanito. — respondió con un poco de burla. Ambos saben que ni sus vidas privadas eran tan "privadas" como ambos creían. — Es mejor decirlo ahora que todavía hay a tiempo... — todo tono de broma que había en su voz con anterioridad, desapareció. Y el ambiente entre los dos se torno completamente tenso. — Sabes que padre no lo tomara muy bien y él tarde o temprano se enterara y más si hay un niño de por medio. — habló refiriéndose a la oji-luna.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso ríjido inmediatamente, pues que el no se había tomado el tiempo necesario para pensar detenidamente en las cosas con calma y por lo que estaba por venir. Lo sabía, sabía que en cualquier momento su padre se metería nuevamente en su vida. Hace algún tiempo que dejo de importarle, Sin embargo ahora no era así. Como su hermano dijo; hay un niño de por medio.

Y ese niño es su hijo. Era más que obvia la respuesta. Él cuidaría y protegería a su hijo y a la pelinegra. — Lo se... — pronuncio con recelo. — Creo que lo más sensato por ahora sera que la siguiente semana valla a casa. — la rabia y la resignación en su voz era completamente obvia y por no decir el fuerte agarre que mantenía en ambos puños, el cual fue percibido por su hermano.

— Tu y yo sabemos que es lo mejor, a demás yo también tengo que ir a casa la próxima semana. — tomo el ultimo trago de su bebida. Tomo su saco, el cual se había retirado para tener más comodidad y se puso de pie en un ágil y rápido movimiento. — Es hora de irme, hermanito. Te veo para la próxima en casa. — ambos hermanos caminaron hacia la salida y antes de irse Itachi decidió molestar a su hermano, como todo buen primogénito. — ¡Oh! No olvides de llevar a la _hermosa_ de Hinata, tengo muchas ganas de _charlar_ con ella. —

Como si tuviera un sensor incrustado dentro de él, pudo percibir la malicia en las palabras de su hermano, provocando sintiendo un gran disgusto interno. Le dio un empujón para que saliera por completo del departamento y lo observo molesto. — Nada de " _charlar_ ", Y mantener alejado de ella mañana. — dijo por ultimo cerrándole la puerta con furia en la cara para después asegurarla.

Por el otro lado el mayor se encontraba satisfecho con su trabajo, para ahora retirarse pero con un gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sasuke camino hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua helada intentando quitar el mal sabor de boca que le dejaron las ultimas palabras del mayor. Al terminar de tomarse el refrescante liquido apago las luces del lugar dirigiéndose y encendiendo ahora la luz del baño. Se lavo su rostro y cepillo sus perfectos dientes para después ir a colocarse un short y una simple camisa para dormir. Aun después de todo ese rato que paso mientras se preparaba para ir al dormitorio el maldito sentimiento que le provocaron las palabras de Itachi no desaparecía. Y cada vez que Itachi hablaba maravillas de la Hyuga ese sentir no lograba desaparecer.

Era mas que sabido que el era extremadamente posesivo. Pero... ¿También lo es con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza en un suave movimiento para desistir de esa _tonta_ idea, pues de seguro la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, más la somnolencia que tenia, le estaba provocando a su mente pensar en cosas no muy sensatas. Entro a la habitación, la cual compartía con la oji-luna. Y aun en la inmensa oscuridad del cuarto pudo apreciar su cuerpo recostado en la comodidad del colchón. Se veía tan tranquila y relajada, sus oscuros cabellos regados en lo amplio de su almohada hecha un ovillo en las cobijas y sin darse cuenta la expresión en su rostro se hablando.

...

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y Hyuga ya había hecho varias cosas. Limpio la sala y lavo los poco platos sucios que había para después comenzar a preparar un rico y saludable desayuno occidental para dos. Esa se podría decir que era su rutina diaria, pero hacer un delicioso desayuno para ella y par él, era algo que la hacia muy feliz. El comer o convivir tan siquiera unos pocos minutos con el pelinegro a su lado, la hacia muy dichosa.

Con cuidado entro a la habitación donde el azabache aun se encontraba dormido. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible entrando con una gran docilidad, pero su torpeza se lo impidió. ¿Quien iba a saber que se tropezaría con su propio pie? Nadie.

Se tropezó con ella misma y no pudo evitar caer enzima del Uchiha y despertarlo bruscamente con su caída. — L-Lo siento — se disculpo inmediatamente al sentir la pesada mirada en ella. Trato de levantarse lentamente pero al parecer su torpeza matutina se encontraba al máximo. Sus mejillas se pintaron rojizas y podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba mientas comenzaba a pintarse del color de una sabrosa cereza.

Él solamente se dedico a observar sus reacciones las cuales llegaban a ser un poco divertidas y entretenidas. Porque de un momento a otro se encontraba cómodamente dormido y al otro se encontraba mirando a la Hyuga cambiar de color. — ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto con su voz ronca de recién levantado. Entonces recordó que repentinamente ella calló enzima de él, y la duda de que si el bebé y ella se pudieron haber lastimado le intrigaba.

Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza confirmando su pregunta, y aun con un poco torpeza se levanto de encima de su persona. — ¿Se te ofrece algo? — indago en una ligera pregunta, pero la indiferencia en su tono de voz hizo que la chica se incomodara un poco. No es que él, lo haya hecho a propósito. Antes sin duda alguna lo hubiera hecho de ese modo.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Ahora que? ¿Que era diferente?. No lo sabia, no sabia la respuesta de alguna de las preguntas que el mismo se lograba hacer mentalmente.

— El... El desayuno esta listo. — emitió en voz baja dicha oración. Se sintió como una niña pequeña a la cual regañaron por su torpeza. Aunque ese no era el caso. En ese momento tuvo un vago recuerdo de cuando era niña y sus padres los cuales aun estaban con vida, la regañaban. El solo recuerdo le trajo una terrible melancolía. Tanto que sentía que unas cuantas lágrimas querían escaparse de sus blancas perlas. No quería que el Uchiha la viera de ese modo tan desvalida, por lo que dio una rápida reverencia y salir inmediatamente fuera de la habitación dejando a un azabache extremadamente confuso, por no decir otra cosa.

De repente se siento como el peor ser humano de la historia. Lo que mágicamente le extraño, ya que a el nunca le intereso si ella lloraba o algo por estilo. Pero nuevamente esa pregunta regresaba. ¿Porque ahora era tan diferente? — No lo se. ¡Maldición! — se respondió a si mismo de una manera furiosa mientras revolvía sus cabellos en un brusco movimiento.

...

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente. Nada mas se hablo ni se dijo, solo una que otra mirada de parte de uno al otro cuando uno de ellos no se daban cuenta. Ahora el mayor se encontraba dándose los últimos ajustes a su elegante traje azul marino mientras esperaba a que la oji-perla terminara de arreglarse. Durante el desayuno él, le había avisado que se arreglara con la simple razón de que saldrían. Sin embargo nunca le dijo a donde saldrían.

— ¿Estas lista? — le pregunto desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación y ella asintió a su pregunta.

Cuando vio la foto en su currículum la considero inmediatamente una mujer hermosa. Y estaba completamente en lo cierto. Ella se vistió un hermoso vestido azul marino de gruesos tirantes con corte rectangular en el pecho. Era un poco largo, como por unos cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla y un listón enmarcando su aun pequeña cintura y grandes bustos. Su hermoso y resplandeciente cabello azabache se encontraba alzado en una coleta medio alta, con unos mechones enmarcando su rostro junto con su fleco recto.

La coleta de cabello parecía que caía como cascada nocturna con un pequeño broche de una orquídea blanca decorando esa melena. Unos zapatos con unos tres centímetros de tacón de blanco que relucían sus blanquecinas y bien torneadas piernas, las cuales resaltaban al igual que toda ella, simplemente se veía hermosa.

— Vamos. — ordeno al terminar de analizarla por completo. Ambos salieron rumbo a el carro del Uchiha, el cual era un _Studiotorino_ del año. El cual tenia una mezcla de color blanco con negro.

Ella no sabia a donde precisamente iban, por lo que opto por no preguntar. Todo el camino se la paso observando el paisaje o durmiendo en pequeños ratos por el embarazo. A veces amanecía con algunos dolores, pero le dijeron que era algunas de las cosas mas comunes en el primer mes de embarazo, como el dolor de pecho malestares matutinos, mareos y vómitos. Los cuales no había tenido esa mañana y le extraño un poco.

— P-Para el auto... — pidió, rápidamente el Uchiha paro el auto en medio de la carretera y ella se bajo inmediatamente. Y Como si los hubiera invocado, un fuerte mareo y ganas de vomitar la atacaron. Respiro pesadamente unos segundos mientras se sostenía un poco con ayuda del automóvil. Trato de regularizar su respiración y volver a la normalidad, pero el olor que provenía del aparato de metal le revolvió el estomago y expulso casi todo su desayuno.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha apago el motor del carro y bajo de el para ir a su lado inmediatamente. La observo temblar levemente y la sostuvo entre sus brazos con extremado cuidado, pues no sabia como tratar a una mujer embarazada y débil.

— G-Gracias... — expreso su agradeció levemente, pues no le quedaban muchas energías. El Uchiha no supo como responder a ese agradecimiento de parte la Hyuga. Solamente la acompaño adentro del carro, esperando ver si se veía un poco mejor para después manejar hasta alguna tienda existente por el lugar.

Cuando localizo una, sin decirle nada mas, se bajo y entro en dicho local que encontró. Cogió unas botellas de agua natural y otras con sabores dulces, unos emparedados y dulces, lo dejo en caja y la mujer que lo atendí solo vio que agarro cualquier cosa al azar, pero aun así registro cada compra.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más? — le preguntó, pues en su rostro y mirada se podría apreciar una inquietante preocupación. Y ni que decir de la manera en la que observaba todo el lugar de arriba a bajo como si buscara algo y no lograra encontrarlo. —¿Señor? —

Incomodo. Se sentía incomodo, no sabia como expresar lo que quería. — ... Mareos... — tardo un poco antes de saber que palabras usar.

La joven cajera no entendió de inmediato la despistada palabra que el parroquiano le dijo. Posteriormente al terminar de pensar en varias opciones relacionadas con dicha palabra, pudo concordar con algunas ideas. — ¡Ah! ¿Busca algo para los mareos? — preguntó para asegurarse. Al recibir la confirmación del azabache continuo con otras palabras. — Ummh... Tenemos estas medicinas y estas otras — tomo dos cajillas de pastillas y se las mostró.

El Uchiha las tomo e inmediatamente se dedico a observar las instrucciones e ingredientes. En ambas cajas de pastillas se prohibía el ingerirlas en el embarazo. Chasqueo la lengua un poco irritado, porque si era así de nada le servían. — No sirven. —

La mujer volvió a revisar ambas cajillas de pastillas para saber en que era lo que no servían, y en ambas concordaban que no debían usarse en el embarazo y en la lactancia. — !Mis disculpas!. Las pastillas son para su esposa, ¿Verdad? — se disculpo en una reverencia, busco en las demás pastillas que tenia buscando una sin la señal de la prohibición en el embarazo, pero fue inútil. — Lo siento mucho, por el momento no manejamos medicamento para usarse en el embarazo. —

No había nada que pudiera hacer, la única opción que quedaba era que cuando llegue a casa le preguntara a su madre por medicina o por un té. Tomo las despreocupadas compras que hizo y salio del establecimiento hacia su auto junto a la pelinegra. — Toma. — dijo al segundo de subirse por completo y entregarle la bolsa con las cosas.

Busco dentro de la bolsa plástica y tomo una de las botellas de agua y algo para comer que sea de su gusto. Mastico lentamente unas galletas saladas que él tomo por casualidad, y se lo agradecía, pues había leído por ahí que comer cosas saladas o dulces es bueno para las nauseas. Al terminar de comer se sintió un poco mejor, sin embargo aun se sentía un poco frágil. Se recostó en su asiento sintiendo un poco de somnolencia, la cual trato de resistir.

— Duerme, Cuando lleguemos te despertare. — fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Obedeció la orden del mayor e inmediatamente se quedo profundamente dormida en su asiento. De vez en cuando durante el viaje el azabache de daba una que otra mirada de reojo al percibir cada pequeño movimiento en su cuerpo. Todavía el recuerdo donde se veía extremadamente débil regresaba a su memoria. Quería cerciorarse de que Hinata se encontrara bien, sin embargo ella se encontraba profundamente dormida y él manejaba. Para liberarse de esa certidumbre lo haría una vez que llegaran a su destino.

La mansión Uchiha.

...

...

 _Continuara._

...

...

Bien pues, aquí esta el capitulo 10 por fin...  
Debo decir que lo tenia más o menos listo desde hace días, y solo me faltaban los toques finales,  
pero soy bien distraída y se me olvidaba :'u

Los **Spoileare** un poco (?):  
En el próximo capitulo llegaran a la mansión Uchiha y se va a armar una bomba.  
Fin.

 **Les tengo unas noticias;**

 **1-** Hasta la fecha solo actualizare **4** historias;  
1)Vientre Alquilado.  
2) Sangre Sucia  
3) Siete Dias  
4) One-Shot's SasuHina.

 **2-** La de **200 kilos de amo** r, me di cuenta de que la cague (cuando no) en muchas cosas y le voy a **re-editar** desde **cero**.  
Por lo que muchas! MUCHAS cosas van a cambiar, un ejemplo; Los papeles de los personajes. _(así de duro)._

 **3- Hipnotizando Al Presidente** Va a ser llevada a **Youtube** por; **Yerebay Escobar**.  
Des dejo el link de su canal de youtube; _www. youtube, com/channel/ UC5fl7cIY7lxMkYDB5hQ2ixQ_  
Para que vean algunos de sus trabajos, no se si los han visto, pero de todos modos se los dejo ~

Nunca he aceptado que se hagan adaptaciones o que alguien mas decida publicar mis historias en algun/a cuenta/lugar/persona que no sea mía/yo;  
Fanfiction & Wattpad.  
Pero mi hermana me dijo; "¿Porque no? Deja que lo haga"  
Y pues ella es mi agente/fan (?) y me convenció. xD

 **4-** Porque ustedes quieren que escriba los capítulos mas largos **Vientre alquilado** se **actualizara** cada **dos semanas** (creo, a veces se actualizara antes o después).  
 **¿Porque?** si antes actualizaba muy rápido.  
 **Porque;** A veces no me llega la inspiración, no quiero ni respirar ni moverme (?)  
Ya empezó el invierno donde vivo y yo soy como un maldito oso xD

 _Creo que eso es todo..._

 _Beso y abrazos para todos_ **(●´ω｀●)**

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización en_ **Sangre Sucia** _y_ **One-Shot's SasuHina**.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	11. Dos Opciones

.

 **Titulo** : Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos_ "–

Recuerdos

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 11; D** os Opciones.

.

.

.

Sintió unos pequeños movimientos en su hombro izquierdo, despertándose por inercia abrió los ojos un poco alterada. Los recuerdos del viaje llegaron rápidamente a su memoria, cuando observo que el carro no estaba en movimiento se dio cuenta que el Uchiha trataba de despertarla porque ya habían llegado a su destino.

Era una enorme casa. Corrección, una enorme mansión la que estaba frente a sus ojos. Con cuidado y curiosidad comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, seguía con gran sigilo los paso del Uchiha al momento de entrar en dicho palacio. Sabia que ambos eran de mundos diferentes, mas nunca se imagino que fueran de diferentes universos.

Se sentía tan perdida en dicho lugar, y sus pensamientos comenzaban a agobiarla, pero una voz la trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Era la voz de Itachi Uchiha, quien hablaba recibiéndolos de buena manera. Tomo con gran delicadeza su mano izquierda y le planto un pequeño beso en ella en forma de saludo.

Sus mejillas se pintaron rapidamente, nunca la habían saludado de esa manera. Sasuke al ver la reacción de la oji-luna soltó un pequeño gruñido apartándola de las "garras" de su hermano mayor. Se dirigieron hasta la sala de estar, que era donde toda su familia lo estaría esperando, ya que era el ultimo que faltaba en ese lugar.

Su familia principalmente contaba de su padre, madre y su hermano mayor. Solamente ellos se reinan en cuanto asuntos privados de la familia. Y en lo que implicaba con la Hyuga, esto era mucho más que privado, ya que no sabia como iba a explicar en el lió que se metió. Soltando un largo suspiro, se acerco a saludar a su madre, la cual lo recibió de una cálida manera.

Ella se encontraba sumamente feliz de poder ver a sus dos hijos juntos cada vez que se programaba una reunión familiar. Lo abrazo fuertemente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, aunque solamente no lo había visto en meses. al ver por un lado de su hombro observo la silueta de una chica que permanecía totalmente en silencio detrás de su hijo.

Hinata al percatarse de la mirada de la mujer mayor, dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo. Recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de parte de ella. La mujer al separarse de su hijo le pidió que la presentara, preguntándole si no lo había educado bien como para no presentar a su propia madre frente a invitados.

— Mucho gusto, Mikoto Uchiha. — se presento ante la novicia desconocida.

— Hinata Hyūga, el gusto es mio. — respondió correspondiendo el saludo de la señora Uchiha con una tímida sonrisa.

— Sasuke, tu padre esta en su despacho, dice que tiene cosas que hablar contigo, puedes dejarme a Hinata-chan mientras vas a hablar con tu él. — pidió. Pues al estar rodeada de puros hombres, seria bueno estar al lado de la pelinegra.

Este acepto la propuesta de su madre dejándola con ella, pero antes de irse, le dio una pequeña advertencia a la Hyuga.

— No digas nada innecesario. — le susurro en el oído para que ni su madre o hermano escuchara. Recibiendo una confirmación por parte de ella. Ya sin ningún miramiento más, fue hasta el tan esperado despacho de su progenitor.

...

No se encontraba completamente seguro al dejar atrás a la oji-luna con su madre y hermano. Pero más le incomodaba dejarla con Itachi. Solamente pensó en dejarla con su madre, mas no se imagino que su querido hermano mayor se quedara con ambas mujeres. Además sabia más que bien que este trataría de sacarle algo de información a la joven de una manera sutil y segura, por lo que quería darse prisa y terminar el encuentro con su padre. El cual sabia que él encuentro no terminaría rápido y en buenos términos.

No es que estuviera en tan malos intervalos con el, pero no llegaban a congeniar muy bien que digamos. Y mucho menos cuando se meten en sus asuntos personales. Y dicho encuentro estaba relacionado con su vida privada, algo que le disgustaba mucho que una persona se metiera, ya sea familiar o no.

Lo más probable es que su padre ya haya investigado todo lo relacionado con la Hyūga y él. Lo único que el Uchiha mayor va a querer hacer a solas con el, es poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Sin ningún rodeo, tal como lo eran ambos en ese aspecto.

Toco la enorme puerta de manera antigua esperando la confirmación de su progenitor para ingresar dentro de su despacho. Al entrar el aire se podía sentir diferente. Como si fuese más pesado acompañado de la impotente presencia de Fugaku Uchiha.

No espero una orden para sentarse en uno de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente del gran escritorio. La intimidante mirada de Fugaku se poso en el cuerpo de su hijo al notar su presencia, el cual no se inmuto ni un centímetro por ello.

— Supongo que ya sabes porque estas aquí. — pronuncio más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Y claro que él lo sabia. Solo que no espero que se enterará de ello tan rápido, a lo mucho un par de meses tal vez. Con un monosílabo confirmo la afirmación del mayor.

— Te daré él beneficio de la duda para que trates de explicar la estupidez que cometiste. — escupió sus palabras con furia. Pues se preguntaba que tan tonto podría ser su hijo para cometer tal acto de deshonor para la familia Uchiha.

Trato de comentar los detalles de la "estupidez" que cometió, pero hablaba con cuidado para no decir más de lo necesario o lo importante, como decir que la Hyūga estaba embarazada ya de tres semanas.

Pero aunque este cuide lo que dice para no levantar sospecha alguna, Fugaku ya se estaba sospechando algo. No era estúpido para no saber que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo. Lo cual era inútil, porque el ya lo sabia. Solo quería probar a su hijo.

— No creas que soy estúpido, Sasuke. — pronunció con sorna. — Se muy bien lo que tratas de ocultar. —

Su cuerpo se tensó en su asiento siendo percibido por el mayor. Maldijo internamente a su padre, nada se le escapaba. Apretó sus puños fuertemente sin que este lo viera. Las cosas se le estaban hiendo de las manos.

— Aun sales con esa chica "Haruno", ¿No? — preguntó. — Entonces solo deja a esta chica y haremos como si no pasara nada. — propuso.

— No. — respondió el Uchiha menor. No podía hacer como si nada pasara, ya que había un bebé de por medio.

El mayor alzo una ceja al escuchar la impertinencia de su hijo. — ¿Acaso planeas dejar a tu "noviecita" por una chica sin posicionó o renombre? — inquirió furioso. — Prefiero mil veces a que estés con esa chica estéril a esta "don nadie " muerta de hambre, oportunista. —

— Esa "Don nadie" de la que estas hablando espera un hijo mio. — espetó con furia al escuchar como degradaba cada vez a la Hyūga.

Por alguna razón le molesto que hablara pestes de la oji-luna como si el la conociera. Al regresar en sí, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que cometió al hablar. Su padre sonrió satisfecho, como si el hubiese planeado todo desde el comienzo y las cosas surgieran a su favor.

— "Eso era lo que estabas ocultando" — pensó el mayor, pues solo estaba provocando a su hijo para ver si podría sacarle un poco más de información y funciono. Mas nunca se esperó que ese fuese el secreto que Sasuke estaba guardando.

Era cierto que el haber firmado un contrató para comprar un vientre era una gran estupidez por parte de su hijo, pero eso se pudo haber arreglado fácilmente con los medios que el poseía. Sin embargo ahora un feto estaba de por medió impidiendo la anulación del contrato.

— Te daré dos opciones. — propuso. — Primero; Se cancela el contrato provocándole un aborto, pagándole una suma monetaria a la empresa y a mujer para desaparecer de nuestras vidas. — dijo provocando un gran enojo al meno. — Segundo; Te casas con ella. —

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de su padre aun no podía creerlas o procesarlas con normalidad. Ambas opciones eran descabelladas.

En primera, el no podía o más bien, no quería mandar a la Hyūga a abortar. Estaría matando a su propio hijo. Y en segunda; No quería casarse. A duras penas considero el compromiso con la rosada. Casarse con la pelinegra no era una opción viable. Pero era la mas sensata si no quería lastimas al feto.

Pero la Hyūga saldrá lastimada en cualquier opción que decida elegir. Y ni se diga de como reaccionaria su pareja al saber, no por nada lo presionó para lo del vientre y para casarse.

Si estuviese jugando ajedrez con su padre, él ya tendría un rápido e inevitable "Jaque Mate". Donde solo le quedaban dos opciones: Rendirse o ser derrotado.

— Escoge. —

...

...

Continuará

...

...

¿Ustedes que creen que escoja Sasuke?

.

Después de mucho les vengo actualizando.

Este capi lo escribí en dos días (ayer y hoy, según mis horarios internos (?)

Mala ortografía o redacción porque estoy un poco drogada por las pastillas y el sueño xD

.

He andado muy enferma :c

Encontré empleo en un casino y me mandaron al área de fumadores durante 8 horas y a mi cuerpo no le agrado y me enferme.

.

No sirvo para trabajar (?)

En fin, al estar desempleada otra vez me dedicare a escribir y a recuperarme. (╯︵╰,)

Me quedan historias por actualizar (Mis historias SasuHina's) y nuevas por escribir como el KuroTsuki (Haikyuu) y el ManaOno (Yowa Pedal).

.

Akira sigue viva, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios ( ˘ ³˘)

Besos y abrazos para todos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

.

.

By; Akira Fullbuster.


	12. Matrimonio

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 12; Matrimonio.**

.

.

.

Ella obediente siguió a la señora Uchiha. Era una adorable mujer, la cual le hablaba con tanto cariño, y le hacia sentir nostalgia. Puesto que la Señora Mikoto le recordaba a su difunta madre.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre, cariño? — pregunto dulcemente la mujer mayor. Quería tratar de empezar una pequeña conversación con la hermosa joven.

— Su nombre es Hinata. — interrumpió Itachi a la menor que estaba por responder, por supuesto contestando la pregunta de su madre. La cual lo regaño, ya que no era a él, a quien le estaba preguntando.

La menor soltó una pequeña risilla. Pues dicha escena se le pareció adorable y todo rastro de incomodidad en el aire se arreglo. Comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente de pequeñas cosas, como si le gustaba cocinar o algunas cosas que le gustaran a la azabache.

Aprendiendo que ambas mujeres tenían muchas cosas en común, haciéndole desear a la señora Uchiha una hija o nuera como ella. Cuando se lo dijo, los pómulos antes blancos de la Hyuga se tornaron rosados por el comentario de la mujer.

...

La invito a la cocina a preparar un pequeño postre, quería convivir lo más posible con la joven azabache. Itachi siguió a ambas mujeres a la cocina, su madre se veía sumamente feliz con la compañía de la menor.

Ya tenían la mayoría de los ingredientes listos, en eso una de las mujeres de la servidumbre de la mansión llamo a la señora Uchiha. — Itachi, bate esto durante cinco minutos. — ordeno la mujer mayor al entregarle un bowl y un batidor globo con algo adentro al momento y al momento salio de la cocina dejado a ambos jóvenes solos.

Desde que la señora Mikoto dejo la habitación para atender la llamada telefónica, el silencio fue lo que gobernó entre ambos azabaches.

— Hinata. — pronunció su nombre repentinamente asustándole un poco. — Lo siento. — se disculpó, pero no era nada sincera esa disculpa, dándole un poco de risa el reaccionar de la joven. Al momento recobró su compostura tornándose serio. — Tu... — vocalizó. — ¿Tu estas segura de todo esto? —

La observo encogerse en su propio sitio, ella sostenía un pequeño cucharón en sus manos y lo soltó inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo. Lentamente ella trato de apresurarse para volverlo a tomar entre sus manos, pero las fuerzas se le fueron de las piernas provocando que tardara en levantarse .

— Yo... — dudo un poco al responder recordando las antiguas palabras de su contratista. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que estaba por responder. — Yo estoy segura. — respondió suavemente. Era más que claro que estaba mintiendo. Sus propias palabras eran más que frágiles mentiras. Las cual Itachi fácilmente pudo descifrar rápidamente, ya que ella era como un libro abierto.

El morocho se sintió un poco culpable por haber afligido de esa manera a la oji-perla. Después de que ella se incorporará nuevamente trato de cambiar el tema e intentar animarla un poco. — ¿Estará listo? — pregunto mostrándole el batidor cubierto del merengue que su madre le ordeno batir.

Ella se aproximó un poco, sin embargo la mano del Uchiha se acerco demasiado a su cara y la embarró de la blanca mezcla en algunas partes del rostro por accidente. — Disculpa. — dijo nervioso mientras trataba de ayudarla, pero solamente la embarró más.

— Pff... Hahaha. — comenzó a reírse sonoramente la mujer. Las acciones del Uchiha se veían tan dulces y patosas, casi como las de ella. Éste le dio un pequeño empujón para que dejaran de reír, provocando que el también se contagiara un poco y se riera para luego volver a su tranquilo rostro.

— Ven acá. — dijo jalándola hasta él. — Voy a limpiarte un poco. — exclamo al momento de tocar su nariz y retirar un poco de la dulce mezcla. La cual se encontraba en la pequeña y respingada nariz de la fémina.

Ella sin ninguna señal de peligro se dejo limpiar por el Uchiha. Cerrando sus blancas orbes, levantó su rostro hacia arriba en un ángulo fácil para el mayor, por la diferencia de estaturas. Él se quedo un poco sorprendido por la acción de la menor. La contemplo durante unos cuantos segundos, y en esa fracción de tiempo pudo admirar lo bella que era.

Cuando ella cerro sus agraciados ojos color luna, pudo apreciar las densas pestañas azabaches que enmarcaban esos grandes ojos. No podía creer que eran naturales, y lo segundo en llamar su atención fue su pequeña nariz, la cual tenia un poco de merengue, el cual limpio lentamente con sus la yema de sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Tenia unas pequeñas manchas en sus redondas y rosadas mejillas que resaltaban con la palidez de su piel. Y lo que era terriblemente tentador era la dulzura que estaba en la comisura de sus exquisitos labios color cereza. El estar de esa manera era tan tentador, debía ser fuerte y resistir la tentación... ¿oh no?

...

Tan solo esas dos malditas opciones fueron las que le dio el líder de la familia. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ese hombre amaba ponerlo en ciertos aprietos y el como tonto tenia que caer en su juego y complacerlo como un títere.

Era más que claro lo que iba a escoger y seria su ultima respuesta. Porqué él, no era tan bastardo como para matar a su hijo. Uno por el cual decreto aceptar un estúpido contrato para comprar un vientre y el porque estaba con a aquella mujer de ojos opalinos. Por lo que acepto la segunda opción; Casarse con Hinata Hyuga.

Solo trato de pedir un poco de tiempo para tratar de aceptar su realidad, ademas de que tenia explicárselo a Sakura, su novia. La cual tenia un poco abandonada y al parecer debía explicarle lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo Fugaku solamente le dio tres cortos días, en lo cuales se tenía que quedarse en la mansión y en esos días debía casarse. La boda solamente seria privada y por el civil en la mansión Uchiha, donde sólo personas de alto estatus y cercanos a la familia Uchiha podrían asistir.

Sabia que ese hombre se traía algo entre manos. No por algo estaba apresurando las cosas a un nivel progresivamente rápido, estúpido y sospechoso. Se encontraba furioso. Como alma que lleva el diablo. Después de salir del despacho de su padre golpeo fuertemente una de las paredes para tratar de liberar un poco de su enojo.

Camino por toda la mansión en busca de la oji-luna. Tenia que hablar con ella y discutir lo que iba a suceder entre ellos dos en tres días, para que ella comenzara a hacerse una idea. Se encontró con su madre, la cual había terminado de atender una llamada, le pregunto por la Hyuga y su progenitora le respondió que se encontraba en la cocina, donde estaban preparado uno pequeño postre.

— Ella es una buena chica.— expreso su madre.— No se... Deberías casarte con ella.— dijo como broma su progenitora, pero en parte era cierto. En el poco tiempo que convivió con la joven azabache, le tomo un gran cariño.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, su cuerpo se tenso. Le hizo recordar la orden que le dio el líder de la familia. Al parecer cuando su madre se entere, ella estará maravillada con la noticia de su boda con la oji-perla.

— Y si no lo haces tú, tal vez Itachi lo haga. — sus palabras le hicieron detener su caminar en seco. De solo pensar en esa opción su enojo antes olvidado regreso el doble de fuerte. — Cuando estábamos preparando los dulces los dos se veían tan bien juntos. — comento tratando de ver la reacción de su hijo. El cual se veía a gran distancia de muy mal humor. Ella no era tonta y sabia que había algo entre esos dos.

— Madre. — la nombro para que dejara de hablar. Pues amara mucho a esa mujer, pero ahora no se encontraba de buen humor para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Itachi y Hinata? Absurdo. Ella es completamente suya hasta que el contrato que hay entre ellos termine.

Cuando logró visualizar la oscura cabellera de la novicia, no espero contraerse con tal escena en vivo. Hasta su madre se sorprendió por lo que ambas orbes renegridas observaban.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños, le entraron unas ganas de golpear a su hermano, pero lo primero que tenia que hacer era alejar a la pelinegra de sus brazos. Y lo hizo. En fuertes y rápidas zancadas camino hasta ambos morochos y los separó. Tomo a la Hyuga del brazo y la arrastro fuera de esa habitación dejando solos a su madre y hermano.

El silencio en el lugar era sorprendente incomodo hasta que la señora Uchiha lo rompió. — ¿La besaste? — inquirió con curiosidad la mujer mayor mientras observaba a su primogénito, el cual aun seguía estático por la situación pasada. En eso recordó como antes de ingresar al lugar, molestó un poco a su hijo menor con lo de Itachi. ¿Tal vez era bruja?

— Mamá... — suspiro pesadamente el azabache. El no había hecho nada malo, ¿cierto?

...

Cuando recupero un poco de su conciencia, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones vacías de su gran casa junto con la oji-luna, a la cual sostenía fuertemente del brazo izquierdo. La soltó en cuanto escucho un pequeño quejido de dolor salir de sus labios. Ya que el repentino agarre del Uchiha era tan fuerte como para infligirle dolor y dejarle una marca en su piel.

Ella se dio un pequeño masaje en la área lastimada pensando que eso la ayudaría a disminuir su dolor, pero fue inútil. Tenia miedo de levantar su mirada y ver el rostro enfurecido del Uchiha. Hasta la fecha él, nunca se había comportado tan hostilmente hacia ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar un fuerte golpe que provocó el mayor al patear una mesita de madera, la cual destrozo fácilmente con una patada.

— Maldición. — farfulló furioso. No podía controlar sus emociones en ese momento. Su presencia lo alteraba, ella lo alteraba por completo. Trato de regularizar su respiración, la cual estaba agitada del coraje. — Quiero una explicación. — exigió mirándola fríamente.

— Y-Yo... No... — murmuro asustada por la mirada del moreno. El cual nuevamente le exigió una respuesta en un tono de voz más alto. Y ella no entendía el porque se encontraba tan enfadado. — I-Itachi-san me a-ayudaba. — en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su hermano salir de sus labios, sintió una frigidez en su pecho.

— ¿Te ayudaba? — pregunta con burla. Pues no sabia de que manera le ayudaba. — ¿Besándote? — inquirió con ironía, recordando la escena que presencio al momento de entrar en la cocina.

La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar las acusaciones del Uchiha. Las cuales cada vez le escupía con odio y le reclamaba algo que nunca sucedió. — ¡¿Q-Qué?! — cuestionó. — N-No es así. — respondió. Para ella, las palabras del moreno eran absurdas. Ella no seria capaz de cometer tal acto.

Por un momento quiso creer en ella. Pero la imagen de su hermano y ella regresaba a su memoria. — M-Me ayudaba a q-quitarme el dulce d-de la cara. — rápidamente las oscuras orbes del Uchiha viajaron al rostro de la inculpada y al parecer era cierto. Aun se encontraban rastros de una mezcla blanca en su rostro y un poco en la comisura de sus labios.

En cuanto encontró las pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, noto como sus sentimientos, los cuales se encontraban alterados, regresaban a la normalidad con las palabras de la Hyūga. Se acerco un poco hasta ella, deteniendo su avance al verla temblar de miedo por su cercanía. El que ella reaccionara de ese modo fue por su culpa.

Se exalto a tal punto de desear que nadie se atreviera a tocar a esa mujer. Tenia celos. Debía admitir. Lo que sintió al pensar en la posible traición de la oji-luna no era normal. Él nunca había reaccionado de esa manera ni con la que era su novia. No debió haber respondido de esa manera, ni haber tirado de ella en su estado.

— Ve a lavarte el rostro. — ordeno más tranquilo. Puesto que en la habitación que entraron al azar, se encontraba un baño privado. Ella iba a acatar su orden, pero Sasuke la detuvo. La tomo de la cabeza y en un ágil movimiento la beso saboreando el dulzor de sus labios una y otra vez reclamándolos suyos. Como debía ser.

Al momento de separarse el uno del otro por completo, le dijo a la menor que tenia que hablar con ella. Y la esperaría hasta que saliera del baño. Tenia que aclararle a la joven lo que pasaría entre ellos dos y el anunció que se daría en la cena de esa noche.

...

Ella aun no podía creer lo que su contratista le había dicho tan solo momentos atrás. Ella... ¿Tenia que casarse? ¡Y en tres días! Era una completa locura. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello una pequeña parte de ella se encontraba un poco feliz y temerosa por lo que estaba por suceder. El casarse, se podría decir que es el sueño de toda mujer para formar una amorosa familia. Pero ella no se encontraba en un cuento de hadas, si llegaba a casarse solo era por obligación. En eso el recuerdo de una cabellera rosada apareció en su memoria. Ella... ¿Lo sabría?

No lo sabia. Tal vez si, tal vez no. Sakura es la pareja del Uchiha y ella... Ella no era nada para él. Ambos solo tenia una _"relación"_ y era por un contrato de por medio. Ahora que se encontraba por entrar a su cuarta semana de embarazo. Con su mano derecha acaricio su aun plano vientre, no tenia que ponerse triste. Tenia que ser fuerte por ambos.

Soltando un profundo suspiro salio de su habitación para comenzar a caminar lentamente hasta la planta baja y dirigirse al comedor, donde ya la estaban esperando algunos de los miembros de la familia y en poco tiempo la cena comenzaría.

La tan esperada comida comenzó con un agonizante silencio. El cual fue roto por el líder de la familia. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de la Hyuga se tenso por la grave voz del hombre mayor. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, pues estaba segura de que anunciará el compromiso entre ambos azabaches. Y así fue.

En cuanto dio el anunció tanto Itachi y como su madre, se quedaron estupefacientes por la noticia. Inmediatamente la negruzca mirada de ambos Uchiha's corrieron a observar a los futuros esposos, los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio antes las miradas de los azabaches. Sasuke se mantuvo en total silencio, no se molesto por tratar de responder a las preguntas que su madre y hermano decían.

Durante todo el tiempo solamente el líder de la familia era quien se dignaba a responder a medias las preguntas de su esposa, pero la pregunta que más incomodo en el momento fue: ¿Porque todo tan rápido? ¿Que pasa con Sakura? e internamente el primogénito de la familia agradecía la extrema curiosidad de su madre y el menor maldecía esa curiosidad.

Cuando el nombre de la rosada salio de los labios de la mujer mayos, sintió como el sabor de la comida le cambiaba de inmediato y un sentimiento revoltoso se formo en su estomago provocando que sintiera un poco de nauseas. Instintivamente se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y se doblo un poco tratando de resistir dicha sensación.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Sasuke al ver la repentina reacción de la oji-perla. Ella asintió con su cabeza confirmando que se encontraba bien, pues solo eran unas nauseas por nervios.

Nervios que solo le dieron por escuchar la pregunta de la madre del Uchiha. Cuando volvió a reincorporarse tomo un sorbo de su vaso de agua, para después soltar un suspiro. Solo esperaba que pronto esos tres días pasaran rápidamente y pudiera regresar a su apartamento.

...

Para ella fue sorprendente como en ese lapso de tan poco tiempo la familia Uchiha logro organizar ese trabajoso evento. El enorme jardín de la propiedad se encontraba todo decorado. Había sillas y mesas con sus manteles blancos y cubre manteles color rojo, como la insignia de los Uchiha's. Encima de las mesas se encontraban unos hermosos arreglos de flores blancas; margaritas, lirios, orquídeas, pequeñas hortensias y claveles.

La cristalería y la loza estaba perfectamente acomodada, pero lo que más provocaba que se estremeciera era esa alfombra roja donde ella caminaría hasta al altar donde un Juez privado los casarían. Trato de tranquilizar su respiración y en reflejo coloco su mano izquierda en su corazón. Podía sentir el rápido ritmo de sus latidos. Admiro su reflejo en el gran espejo que se encontraba enfrente de ella, se veía tan diferente.

El maquillaje y el peinado era tan precioso con su combinación de sombras violetas oscuras, claras y perla, delineado negro y sus pestañas resaltaban más que nunca sus blancas orbes. El velo y el vestido era lo que la tenía completamente fascinada, pensaba que se encontraba en un cuento de hadas. Pero no lo estaba. Lo que pudiera parecer su boda de ensueño, solo era por una orden del patriarca de la familia.

Y aun en su memoria estaban marcadas las palabras del Uchiha que le dijo tan solo dos días atrás;

...

 _Mikoto le había llevado un catalogo de vestidos para que ambas eligieran uno. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran hermosos, se encontraba entusiasmada por usar un vestido de novia. Cuando la mujer mayor salio de la habitación dejándola sola, ella siguió ojeando solo por unos segundos más el catalogo, hasta que nuevamente la puerta se abrió.Tontamente creyó que era la mujer que momento antes había salido, pero no fue así. Era Sasuke el que había entrado en la habitación._

 _El vestido que ambas mujeres habían escogido era un hermoso vestido blanco estrapless descubierto un poco de la espalda y largo que caía en capas con agraciado encaje y bellas rosas de tela lo decoraban junto con el velo. Sus perlados ojos se llenaron de ilusión, quería enseñarle el vestido que ella y su madre habían elegido para su boda, pero recordó que si el novio veía el vestido era de mala suerte. Por lo que oculto el libro detrás de ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios._

 _— No te ilusiones. — pronuncio la ronca voz de su contratista al momento de entrar por completo en la habitación donde se encontraba cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Aprovecho el momento justo en el momento en el que su madre había salido. Con sus palabras la pequeña sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro de la pelinegra desapareció, al igual que la presencia del Uchiha._ _  
_

 _..._

Aunque todo es una total farsa para ellos, ilusamente creía que con el tiempo quizás el Uchiha pueda desarrollar un pequeño sentimiento hacia su persona. Tal vez no se encuentran en la mejor situación, sin embargo el futuro para ambos era incierto.

Ya era hora de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar, en poco tiempo seria llamada para que la ceremonia diera comienzo, caminar por esa roja alfombra y aceptar ser parte de la familia Uchiha y por ultimo ambos serian marido y mujer. De solo pensarlo los nervios provocaban que sus manos temblaran y aun con los largos guantes puestos sentía sus manos heladas.

— Ya es la hora, Hinata-chan. — escucho el llamado de su futura suegra, la cual la miro con tanta ternura en sus ojos. Con ternura le bajo una de las pequeñas capas del velo y le cubrió su rostro, dándole una dulce sonrisa. — Vamos. — pronuncio en voz suave y al mismo tiempo le tendió su mano a la joven para que la tomara. La oji-perla la tomo y con delicadeza comenzó a levantarse de su asiento. En todo su trayecto hasta el lugar su corazón no disminuía su latir, mas bien, con cada paso que daba sus latidos iban en aumento.

La resplandeciente luz del sol cegó sus ojos por pequeñas milésimas de segundos. Cuando logro adaptarse a tal luminosidad pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor el lugar. La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, las miradas de los invitados se posaban en su cuerpo y los murmuro dieron comienzo. En ese instante deseo ser acompañada por su difunto padre, pero eso esa más que imposible.

Cada paso que daba lo hacia con mucho nerviosismo, agradeció llegar hasta el altar sin tropezarse u ocasionar un accidente. Al voltear a su lado Izquierdo y encontrarse con Sasuke en un elegante esmoquin blanco. No podía negar que se sorprendió el verlo de esa manera, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, antes de que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de que lo observaba tan embelesada por su atractivo esquivo rápidamente su rostro.

El juez al ver a ambos novios junto al altar dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Todos estuvieron atentos con cada palabra que el juez pronunciaba para los futuros esposos. Y por fin las palabras más esperadas se hicieron escuchar. — Si su intención es la de tomarse el uno al otro, como esposo y esposa, por favor, manifiéstenlo, uniendo las manos derechas. — pronuncio esperando la reacción de la pareja, la cual en poco tiempo cumplió la petición.

— Ahora, a la vista de Dios y todos los testigos presentes, yo les invito a declarar si hubiera alguna causa o motivo que pueda impedir esta unión. — Un corto silencio se escucho en la audiencia. — Por su silencio, sé que no hay. Hinata Hyuga, ¿Aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? —

— Si, Acepto. — pronuncio en un hilo de voz siendo escuchada solamente por el juez y el Uchiha, comenzando a colocar la sortija en el dedo anular del azabache.

— Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu legitima esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? —

— Acepto... — articulo muy a su pesar. De solo pensar en la victoria que le dio a su progenitor, no podía evitar enojarse, aunque la culpa no sea de la pelinegra y tomando su mano izquierda coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.

— Los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia. —

Con cuidado retiro el fino velo del rostro de su ahora esposa. Al ver su rostro se sorprendió de lo hermosa que se encontraba. Sabia que era atractiva hasta cierto punto, sin embargo al verla sobrepaso sus expectativas. Deslizo su mano derecha hacia la redonda mejilla de la menor para acercar su rostro al de él. Ella cerro sus hermosas perlas y el sus oscuras orbes al momento de juntar sus labios y dar el tan esperado beso y cerrar su nuevo contrato.

...

...

 _Continuara._

...

...

Y se acabo ~

Me la pase todo el día tratando de no entretenerme (?)  
Además de que mi salud a estado bien *yay*  
Y en recompensa por esperar les hice el capitulo más largo de Vientre Alquilado *aplausos*

Espero y les haya gustado ~

 **PD:** Tal vez más adelante haga un juego y se puedan ganar un premio **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
Uno por Wattpad y otro por Fanfiction.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster


	13. Nuevo Contrato

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 13;** Nuevo contrato.

.

.

.

Un par de días trascurrieron después de la espontánea boda del hijo menor de la familia Uchiha. En "regalo" por su matrimonio, Fugaku le obsequio a los recién casados un magnífico departamento completamente amueblado, localizado en unas de las mejores ubicaciones de la ciudad. Sasuke por supuesto que se negó a vivir en dicho lugar, hasta que el patriarca de la familia se lo ordenó, por no decir que lo obligo a hacerlo.

Todavía habían muchos asuntos pendientes. Como; No poder contactar de alguna manera a la mujer de cabellera rosada, la cual le dejo un mensaje de voz diciéndole que tenia que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones familiares y su fecha de regreso era desconocida.

Por el momento y las circunstancias, era perfecto para él no saber de ella.

Se recargo en la gran silla de su despacho, para después soltar un cansado suspiro. Tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza y muchas cosas por pensar y resolver. Acomodándose en un ágil movimiento en su asiento, tomo su celular y se apresuro a hacer una llamada.

— Hagamos un trato.

...

...

— ¿En que puedo servirle, Señor? — preguntó con monotonía el joven abogado con un extraño peinado en forma de piña.

— Quiero que escribas todo lo que te dictare y espero absoluta discreción de tu parte, Shikamaru.

Las palabras de su viejo amigo le extrañaron, su rostro se mostraba mucho más frío y oscuro de lo que siempre fue al solicitar su orden.

— Lo de siempre. — confirmó la orden de Sasuke. — Por cierto, felicidades por tu boda. — recordó la reciente boda del Uchiha, a la cual no pudo asistir.

— No lo menciones. — pronunció con desdén.

De solo recordar como su padre le obligo a hacerlo tal cosa, le recordaba su furia. Y con esas palabras la conversación termino entre ambos azabaches.

El Nara sacó su portátil y una grabadora de sonidos, estaba listo para comenzar su trabajo. - ¿Comenzamos?.

En el momento en el que dio luz verde para que el Uchiha comenzara a dictarle que hacer, no logró ocultar en su rostro un increíble desconcierto y sorpresa. ¿Acaso su amigo había perdido la cordura?

— ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? — quiso confirmar o más bien tratar de hacerlo reconsiderar su opinión.

— Si.

...

...

"Se esta tardando" — pensó con preocupación la Hyuga al momento de hacerse un ovillo en la cama.

Ya era de madrugada y su esposo no llegaba. ¿Esposo? Si. Desde hace tan solo un par de días había dejado de ser Hyūga Hinata a Uchiha Hinata.

Sin embargo el Uchiha aun no la reconocía como tal. Y en cambio puso mucha más distancia entre ellos desde que se había mudado al departamento que les obsequio Fugaku como regalo de boda.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, y el TIC TAC del reloj seguia sonando y ningún rastro de Sasuke a la vista. — Papá llega tarde otra vez. — pronunció con tristeza mientras acariciaba ligeramente su vientre. — ¿Deberiamos dormir? — se estaba dando por vencida al ver que no llegaba el morocho.

En el instante en el que guardó el par de perlas que tenia por ojos, percibió como la puerta de la entrada se abría y unos pesados pasos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Al instante en el que la puerta del cuarto fue abierta fingió estar dormida

— Deberías estar dormida. — la viril voz de su marido la hizo estremecerse en su lugar.

— L-Lo siento...

— No importa. — respondió cortanten. — Necesitaba hablar contigo. — el crujir del colchón le demostró que tenia su atención. — El contrato del vientre quedó anulado.

Sus blancas orbes se abrieron como platos de porcelana y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral erizando cada bello de su cuerpo. ¿A que se refería el Uchiha?

— Hable con Tsunade. — al parecer la pregunta la tenia escrita en todo su rostro. — Hablamos por un tiempo y llegamos a un acuerdo monetario.

Todas y cada una de las preguntas que la oji-perla tenia en su mente, el se las iba respondiendo una a una.

— Toma. — le tendió un sobre color manila, pero al ver que ella no lo tomaba se lo lanzo a la cama. — Es un nuevo contrato. — respondió al ver su confundido rostro. — Leelo, todo esta a tu favor. Inclusive tu hermana sale ganando.

— ¿Q-Que es l-lo que dices? ¿Mi h-hermana?

— Si. En el contrato dice que me haré responsable tanto de los gastos de tu hermana como los tuyos, por nuestro matrimonio es imposible que nos divorciemos tan rápido, por lo tanto en cinco años lo haremos. Te sera entregada la cantidad de diez millones de dolares y los gastos hospitalarios de tu hermana serán pagados de por vida, tan solo tienes que rechazar cualquier derecho al hijo/a que tendremos y ocultar todo sobre la manera en la que nos conocimos y el contrato. ¿De acuerdo?

La información recibida por parte del morocho era abrumadora. Ella tonta e ingenuamente creyó que ambos podrían formar una familia, que podría confiar en él, que todo saldría bien a pesar de todo.

Pero nada estaba bien. Nada estaría bien.

Las lágrimas salían sin parar, no supo en que momento comenzaron a brotar y escurrirse por sus mejillas, sin hablar del inmenso e insoportable dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Verla de esa manera tan vulnerable y dolida le hizo recordar las palabras del Nara; _"¿Es realmente lo que quieres?"_

¿Era realmente lo que quería?

¿Si?

¿No?

— E-Esta b-bien... — su voz se escuchaba tan destrozada al igual que su rostro, el cual no se guardaba ninguna emoción.

No debía de sentirse culpable, pues él fue el que decidió herir a su esposa.

Con lentitud Hinata se levantó de la cama y buscó un objeto en uno de los buró que más se encontraba cercano a ella. La obscura mirada del Uchiha siguió cada uno de los movimientos de ella, hasta podría decir que los percibía en cámara lenta.

Después de revolver un poco el contenido de dicho mueble encontró un bolígrafo. Tomo con delicadeza el sobre manila y lo abrió sacando la hoja que tenia todas y cada una de las condiciones que el azabache le había dicho.

— Yo... Yo voy a firmarlo. — con el poco coraje que quedaba en ella, provocó un choque de miradas entre ambos. — Pero — con el bolígrafo de tinta negra comenzó a tachar dos de las demandas. — Te estare eternamente agradecida por mi hermana, sin embargo no quiero tu dinero. — hizo referencia a los diez millones de dólares que se le entregarían y la factura medica de su hermana, ella podría de alguna manera hacerce cargo de ella en el futuro como siempre lo hizo. — Y-Yo... S-Solo te pido que me d-dejes ver a nuestro hijo una vez al año... — esas ultimas palabras le desgarraron el alma. — No t-te estoy pidiendo m-mucho... — imploró en un mar de lágrimas e hipidos.

Tal vez por un absurdo momento le paso por la mente que ella seria una interesada, que todo lo del bebé ella lo había hecho solamente por dinero. Pero el verla de ese modo rechazando dicha cantidad de dinero tan fácil y destrozada por sus palabras le hizo cambiar su opinión por competo.

— Ve a dormir.

No supo que responderle, no podía ceder a sus demandas, pero tampoco el podía ceder las suyas. Tenia que mantenerse serio y frío ante ella.

...

...

Estando sola se preguntó que era lo que tenia que hacer. Ella no podía entender por completo al Uchiha, porque en algunos momentos era tan cruel y frío con ella y otras veces la ilusionaba... Más bien ella sola lo hacia.

Tras algunos días de la discusión sobre el nuevo contrato ambos no habían crusazo miradas y contacto. Pero esos instantáneos toques que se daban por accidente los desconcertaba.

Ella para distraerse de cualquier pensamiento negativo decidió probar escribir un poco. Una actividad en la que podía desahogarse e imaginar todo tipo fantásticas historias que podría leerle a su bebé. Podría pasarse hora y horas escribiendo para olvidarse de su esposo.

El sonido del teléfono la hizo regresar a la realidad y una voz dulce y conocida se escuchó por el aparato.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Sra. Mikoto! — pronunció con alegría y dulzura la azabache.

— ¿Estas ocupada?

— ¿E-Eh? No, No lo estoy.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¿Podrías venir a la dirección que te voy a dar?

— Por supuesto.

Momentos después de colgar la llamada, Hinata hablo con el chofer que estaba a cargo de llevarla a cualquier parte que ella quisiera. Le dio un pequeño trazo de papel en el cual había escrito la dirección que le había dado la señora Mikoto.

Al llegar a su destino ingreso dentro del edificio, todo se veía tan grande y lujoso que no dejar de admirar la perfecta arquitectura de dicho lugar, hasta que encontró la figura de su marido: Uchiha Sasuke.

...

...

Continuará

...

...

 _Hello Takis míos ~ !_

¿Les alegra saber de mi?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ;³;

Pero he tenido problemas de salud, familiares y donde escribía (tablet) se me rompió ㈎8

Pero después de mi cumpleaños (02 mayo) junte dinero y me compre un cel y ahora ya puedo escribir !~

..

Con "Vientre Alquilado" sufrí un stap y llegue a la conclusión de hacer los capítulos cortos, pero rápidos en actualizar...

Y creo que haré por fin un one-shot _KuroTsuki_ ! (La nueva OTP (?)

Eso es todo ~

Besos y abrazos para todo/as ❤

.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster


	14. ¿Clases Prenatales?

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 14; ¿Clases prenatales?**.

.

.

Al llegar a su destino ingreso dentro del edificio, todo se veía tan grande y lujoso que no queria dejar de admirar la perfecta arquitectura de dicho lugar, hasta que encontró la figura de su marido: Uchiha Sasuke.

Su corazón se estremeció de solo ver a lo lejos su figura. ¿Qué es lo que hacia el Uchiha en ese lugar? La señora Mikoto no le había ficho que Sasuke también estaría ahí.

Los recuerdos de su ultima platica con Sasuke regresaron a su mente, y no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta e inferior a él.

Quiso dar media vuelta e irse del lugar, pues no se encontraba muy bien para recibir groserías y disgustos por parte de Sasuke, pero cuando lo hizo choco con un cuerpo humano arruinando su escape.

— Lo...Lo siento — se disculpó en un hilo de voz ante la persona.

— ¿Creés que una simple disculpa bastará? — se quejó una chillona voz femenina.

La Ex-Hyuga levanto su mirada y se encontró con una rubia muy molesta y colérica que la observaba con superioridad.

— Y-Yo... — no supo que decir, la mujer le provocaba un miedo enorme y le recordaba un poco a la pelirosada.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — la repentina voz masculina provoco que la ex-Hyuga diera un pequeño brinco por el susto.

— I-Itachi-san. — Hinata se sorprendió al ver al otro Uchiha.

Itachi al ver la reacción de la fémina soltó una pequeña risilla ignorando por completo a la otra mujer. ¿Como es que ella se veía tan adorable con sus rosadas mejillas y sus labios rosa pálido?

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — dijo con voz dura a la mujer, la cual soltó un bufido de ante la llegada del azabache. Trato de replicar algo, pero ante la oscura mirada masculiba se doblegó y se retiro.

Cuando la rubia se fue, poso su mirada en Hinata junto con una media sonrisa peovocanole un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas. Después de recorrerla con la mirada, visualizo una pequeña pelusa que se encontraba en uno de sus hombros. — Tienes algo aquí. — señalo en su propio hombro izquierdo para que ella revisara el suyo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? — voltio a su lado derecho y no encontró nada.

— ¿Puedo? — se ofreció para quitarlo, ya que sentía que no tenia la libertad y poder de tocarla a su gusto.

Cuando iba a hacerlo podía jurar que su pulso se aceleraba y con sumó cuidado se deshizo de la basurilla y ella le regalo una sonrisa y un "gracias".

— También... ¿También lo cito su madre aquí? — preguntó un poco insegura. Aun no entendía porque la señora Uchiha la había citado en ese lugar y se había encontrado con sus dos hijos, ¿Tal vez era una reunión familiar?

Itachi le había respondido que él se encontraba ahí por algunos negocios, que su madre no le había dicho nada por el estilo. Ella mantuvo una pequeña platica con Itachi hasta su celular comenzó a sonar y era nuevamente la señora Uchiha.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Mi-Mikoto-san? — contesto alegremente la llamada de su suegra.

— _¿Estas sola Hinata-chan?_

— No. — negó con su cabeza como si la estuviera viendo y eso le pareció un poco lindo al mayor. — Me encontré con Itachi-san.

— _¿Eh? ¿Itachi? ¿No esta Sasuke, por ahí?_

En cuanto nombro a su marido su cuerpo se tenso. ¿Acaso la presencia de Sasuke en ese lugar tenia algo que ver conque la señora Mikoto la haya citado?

— N-No lo se. — mintió.

...

Sasuke término su llamada telefónica, y cuando se dio media vuelta se encontro a su esposa junto a su hermano mayor, el cual recorrió cada parte de el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada.

Sasuke había tenido algunos asuntos de negocios y ademas su madre le pidió -exigió- que se quedara un poco más de tiempo en ese lugar, por lo cual no pudo negarse a ello. ¿Y ahora se encontraba con esa escena?

Al principio no le había dado importancia que la tocara y tampoco que se que quisiera tragar con la mirada, pero al ver como nuevamente se estaba dando el lujo de querer tocarla y acercarse más de lo necesario es lo que le hizo rabiar e ir hasta donde se encontraban.

— ¿Clases? — escuchó como la fémina pronunciaba esa palabra un poco sorprendida.

— Oh, Sasuke. — Itachi se dio cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha menor y al verlo dio un paso hacia atrás guardando distancia de la oji-luna.

Hinata se encojio en su lugar y ella como Itachi dio un paso para guardar distancia, pero de Sasuke. El cual se percapto de ello.

— Ho-Hola... — saludo la oji-perla sin hacer contacto visual. Y al parecer la señora Mikoto escucho todo por teléfono y le pidió si le podía comunicar con su hijo menor.

Hinata le tendió el celular y Sasuke confuso lo tomo y escuchó la voz de su madre, la cual le pregunto si ya se había desocupado y si no tendía nada que hacer a lo que él, le confirmo que estaba libre.

— _Eso es perfecto_. — reclamó con alegría su madre. — _Quiero que vayas con Hinata-cha a un lugar._

Con solo esas palabra supo que su madre estaba planeando algo malo para él. Y por la reacción de su esposa, era más que obvio que no lo quería cercas de ella y él tenia aun cosas por hacer.

— _Son unas clases, y Hinata ya sabe de que tratan. _ — dijo, y la ex-Hyuga se gano una mirada por parte de Sasuke. — _Y es dentro del edificio en el que estas, así que si te niegas a ir lo sabré._

Sin decir una palabra más, colgó la llamada y Sasuke le regreso el aparato a la femina, la cual lo tomo suavemente evitando el contacto con la mano del azabache.

— ¿De que son las clases? — preguntó, mientras la analizaba con la mirada.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon y su perlada mirada se movía de un lado a otro. — S-Son clases... C-Clases Prenatales...

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la joven. ¿Que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre? Fue lo que ambos se preguntaron hombres.

...

...

 ** _Continuara_**.

...

...

En **Wattpad** ando **actualizando cad días** y ya van **3 capítulos** que actualizo.

Así que es mas **recomendable** que si quieren saber la continuación, vayan a Wattpad. Mi nombre de usuario es **AkiraFullbuster**.

...

Estoy de viaje y ando inspirada (●'∀｀●)

No les actulizaba porque tenia un terrible bloqueo con el SasuHina y viendo que es el mes SasuHina y agregando a que estoy leyendo una novela ligera, escribiendo una novela juvenil y a que estoy de viaje, estoy feliz de actualizar otra vez. ❤

Besos y abrazos para todos !

En los próximos capitulos habrá cosas sweets SasuHina y un poco mas de ItaHina❤

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	15. Pollo frito con queso y papas con nieve

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

.

 **Capitulo 15;** Pollo frito con queso y papas con nieve de chocolate con almendras.

No tenia de idea de como llamar al capitulo 15 (ಠ_ಠ)

.

.

.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa en la espera de la repuesta de su marido. Aun muy en el fondo ella esperaba que el aceptara asistir a esas clases, pero ella sabia que eso no era posible.

Sasuke era extremandamete frío y distante con ella, así que si él de negaba, ella no se desanimaría a gran escala. Ir a las clases prenatales no estaba en el contrato, ni siquiera ser amable con ella.

Para Sasuke sonaba incomprensibles las palabras antes dichas por la fémina. Su madre estaba loca. ¿Como es que iría a unas clases prenatales? Eso era estúpido.

— No lo haré.

Cuando lo dijo, se pudo admirar como la pequeña esperanza reflejada en las perlas de Hinata, perdían su brillo. Itachi sintió un gran impulso de consolarla entre sus brazos y tratar de regresar ese brillo a sus hermosas perlas.

Hinata dio un asentimiento de cabeza ante lo dicho por Sasuke y este sin más, comenzó a irse dejándola sola en ese lugar, sin decirle una palabra más o una señal.

— Quieres... ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — se ofreció Itachi.

Podía apreciarse un nulo sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de mayor y en las de ella. Ni Itachi, ni Hinata se esperaron a que se ofreciera a acompañarle.

En eso Sasuke freno en seco y tomo a Hinata de la muceca para alejarla del azabache mayor. — Cambie de opinión. — dijo como explicación a su actuar, sorprendiendo a su mujer y a su hermano.

La palabra "confusión" era lo que describía la emoción que reinaba en Hinata. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, por lo que solo se dejo llevar por su marido y mientras se alejaba observo la figura de su cuñado alejarse.

...

Después de subirse a uno de los elevadores del edifico el silencio entre ambos fue un poco incómodos, pero el agarre del Uchiha aun perduraba en la frágil muñeca de Hinata.

Ella trato de soltarse pero él aplicó más fuerza en el agarre, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla, solo para impedir romper el agarre. Hinata se dio por vencida, pues su fueza contra la de él, no era nada.

Sasuke estaba inestable por dentro. ¿Porque había hecho tal cosa? Él ya había dijo que no iría y en cuanto escucho que Itachi se ofreció a acompañarla, le pareció inaudito.

Hinata era su esposa y cargaba a su hijo dentro de su vientre. Que Itachi quisiera asistir a esas clases, es como si el se declarara esposo y padre de su hijo ante todos. ¡Inaceptable!

Cuando el elevador se abrió, ambos bajaron y siguieron la publicidad que los guiaban hasta las clases que su madre había propuesto para ambos. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con varias parejas de matrimonio, a algunas mujeres se les notaba su vientre más regordete por su avanzado estado.

Había tapetes de esponja y en ellos las mujeres estaban sentadas al lado de sus maridos. Al fondo estaba uno disponible y ahí se hubico el joven matrimonio Uchiha.

— Muy buenas tardes. — hablo la instructora de la clase. — Hoy les enseñaremos a darles masajes relajantes a sus parejas. — pronuncio con alegría. — Los cuerpos de sus esposas se cansaran y estarán estresadas, por lo que ustedes tienen que ser un gran pilar para ellas.

Las parejas se miraban entre si, con mucho amor y comprensión, lo que hizo feliz a la instructora. Pero había una pareja recién llegada que no lo hacia, por lo que decidió comenzar la clase y esperar a que se sientan más cómodos y comiencen a unirse.

— Primero empecemos con un masaje de hombros. — indicó. Y las parejas masculinas se posicionaron detrás de sus esposas y colocaron sus manos en los hombros de ellas. — Sean amables y gentiles, no apliquen demasiada fuerza.

Varios matrimonios ya habían comenzado a hacer lo que la instructora dijo, excepto el matrimonio Uchiha. Entre Sasuke y Hinata estaba un silencio incómodo y cierta distancia entre ellos.

— "¿Q-Que hago? " — pensó en sus adentros la ex-Hyuga. — "¿Deberia hacerlo yo misma?" — se preguntó en sus adentros mientras observaba de reojo al Uchiha, el cual había comenzado a utilizar su celular.

Después de retirar su mirada del Uchiha, observo como las demás parejas se ayudaban mutuamente. "Un matrimonio perfecto ", "Un matrimonio en la espera de su hijo, producto de su amor". Todo lo que ella no tenía. Al menos por ella, ese bebé en su vientre tiene su amor.

Una mirada llena de admiración se reflejaba en sus ojos al ver las otras parejas. — ¡Puedes hacerlo! — se animó en voz baja a ella misma y trato de imitar los movimientos de masaje que la instructora enseñaba, aunque solo podía hacerlo con una mano.

...

La instructora dio miradas a cada una de las parejas, y cuando llego al matrimonio Uchiha no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y molestarse. El marido estaba hablando por celular y la esposa de estaba dando auto-masaje.

Le arrebato el celular de las manos al Uchiha y lo apago, dejando a ambos azabaches sorprendidos. — No debería tener el celular en esta clase, Señor Uchiha. —pronunció con una voz dulce, pero aterradora. La señora Mikoto Uchiha le había ordenado tener un ojo sobre su hijo y su nuera.

Sasuke se sintió como un adolescente en clases al cual su maestro le descubrió con el celular y se lo quitó.

— Su madre me dio instrucciones de que usted cumpliera en esta clase. - a pesar de que sonreía, no era para nada la sonrisa amistosa que mostró al comienzo. — Así que hasta que termine la clase se lo entregare. — con esas palabras si se sentía de vuelta al colegio. — Ahora por favor posicionese detrás de su esposa y comience el masaje relajante en sus hombros para ella.

A regaña dientes Sasuke obedeció a la instructora, solo con haber escuchado que su madre le ordeno tener un ojo sobre él, era suficiente para obedecer.

— N-No, esta bien. Puedo hacerlo sola. — pronunció Hinata al ver como el Uchiha se posicionaba detrás de ella.

— Esta bien. — dijo Sasuke al ver como ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. — Solo quedare quieta.— ordeno con voz suave pero autoritaria.

Coloco sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de la oji-luna, una descarga pudo sentirse para ambos provocando que Sasuke por un momento se alejara de ella, pero aun volvió a tocarla para masajear suavemente los hombros de Hinata, la cual no se imaginó que el masaje de su marido se sintieron tan bien.

El masaje de hombros duro alrededor de diez minutos y después la instructora ordenó un cambio de posición, pues ahora los hombres masajearian los pies de sus esposas.

La Uchiha se sintió avergonzada de que Sasuke tocara sus pies, pero al igual que el masaje de hombros se sentía tan bien.

Sasuke cuando toco los pies de Hinata no sintió ningún asco o algo parecido, de hecho se preguntaba si ella estaba comiendo bien. Sus hombros era pequeños y delicados al igual que su sus pies, los cuales se podría decir que eran los mas hermoso que había visto en una mujer; suaves, cremosos, pequeños y delicados.

— ¡Muy bien! — la instructora dio unos pequeños aplausos indicando que termino el masaje. — Ahora es turno de un masaje de pechos.

Al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, Sasuke casi se atragantaba con su saliva y Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate.

— El masaje de pechos sirve para estimularlos y ayudar a las glándulas mamarias para que sus esposas produzcan leche para el bebé. — explicó la instructora a todos los presentes al ver sus reacciones, en especial la del matrimonio Uchiha. — Ahora, coloquensen nuevamente detrás de sus esposas y pongan sus manos alrededor de los senos y comiencen a masajearlos de forma circular.

¡Dios! Que incómodo era para para Sasuke y Hinata, pero con la extrema vigilancia de la instructora tenían que hacerlo. Sasuke se colocó detrás de Hinata y ella se recargo en el pecho de él y Sasuke pasó sus brazos por sus costados y con cuidado puso sus manos en los grandes y redondos pechos de Hinata.

— ¡Ah!... — gimió la fémina al sentir las manos del Uchiha en sus pechos. — Nnnh... — con sus suaves suspiros se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Esos quince minutos masajeando los grandes, suaves y redondos pechos de la oji-luna fueron una completa tortura para el Uchiha. Y agregando los dulces y delicados suspiros que salían de los y rosados labios de su mujer, no ayudaban.

Sólo esperaba a que a la adorable instructora no se le ocurriera ponerlo en una situación más incómoda.

— Muy bien, por último y no menos importante: ejercicios de respiración.

Después de indicar como hacerlos, las mujeres con acompañamiento de sus esposos comenzaron a hacerlos. Y aunque fue un poco incomodo y vergonzoso para el Uchiha, aun así lo hizo junto con Hinata.

...

Cuando la clase finalizó Hinata tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se le hizo algo tierno y amable que Sasuke cumplió con todas las instrucciones y masajes.

Después de salir de ese lugar, de repente la oji-luna paro en secó y de recargo en la pared más cercana, mientras se inclinaba un poco y cerraba sus blanquecinos ojos. Su acción sorprendió a Sasuke y el se tenso al no saber que hacer.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó. Y se dio una bofetada mental. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien, pero aun así ella asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

— T-Tengo hambre... — dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los delgados labios del Uchiha al escuchar las palabras de la oji-luna. — ¿Que quieres comer?

— Pollo frito con queso y papas fritas con nieve de chocolate con almendras. — dijo totalmente avergonzada mientras se cubría su rostro con ambas manos dejando sorprendido al Uchiha.

...

...

Continuará.

...

...

¡¿Que les parece?!

Cumplí con mi palabra y les traigo capítulo largo (según yo) y rápido ! Cosa que no pasa desde hace mucho (•∋•)

¡A Sasuke si le regresaron su celular! -por si tenían el pendiente(?)-

Aun me siento con inspiración, así que dentro de unos dos o tres días (tal vez menos, no es nada seguro) les traigo el capitulo 16 *tira fuegos artificiales*

En el lugar donde estoy, no hay internet por lo cual me conectó por datos para subir la historia a Wattpad y por eso no puedo actualizar en fanfiction.

Así que si no logro subir es que se me acabaron los datos y no tengo dinero para recargar (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

*~ **Promoción** ~*

Si les gustan las novelas juveniles de comedia-románticas, los invito a leer mi nueva historia en Wattpad; "No voy A Enamorarme De Ti"

También si tienen alguna de sus historias/novelas diganme para leerlas❤

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	16. ¿Una Oportunidad?

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

.

.

 **Capitulo 16;** ¿Una oportunidad?

.

.

La observo comer, y aun así se preguntaba como era posible que se comiera media orden de pollo frito con queso y papas fritas, a las cuales metía en el helado de chocolate cubierto con trozos de almendras.

¿Esos eran los tan llamados antojos del embarazo?

Hinata parecía un pequeño hámster llenándose sus redondas y rosadas mejillas de comida. Para ella haber cumplido su antojo y comer lo que deseaba sabia mucho más que a gloria.

Después de la comida, Sasuke la llevo a uno de los centros comerciales que pertenecían a la corporación Uchiha, él tenia unos pequeños asuntos que atender y la llevó. Mientras Sasuke atendía una junta, él le dijo que diera un paseó por todo el lugar y si quería algo que lo comprase.

Ella se negó, pues no tenía dinero y el Uchiha le dio una tarjeta de crédito y ella volvió a negarse con gran fuerza, lo que le sorprendió de gran manera. Las mujeres son fáciles de complacer si les das dinero, es lo que él hacia con Sakura cuando tenia negocios por atender y la dejaba sola y ella siempre lo aceptaba feliz.

— Sólo aceptalo. — dijo mientras le extendía el pequeño pero valioso pedazo de plástico.

— ¡N-No puedo! — negó con fuerza mientras agitaba su cabeza y movía su largo y sedoso cabello azulado.

No había manera de que ella aceptara dinero de su marido, se sentía incomoda y en deuda. Ella no era de esas mujeres interesadas, solo con tener la compañía del Uchiha ese día fue más que suficiente, eso era mucho mas importante que todo dinero que su mente pueda imaginar.

Al ver como ella se resistía, desistió de mandarla a dar una vuelta. Tampoco podía dejarla sola ahí esperando hasta que la junta terminara, penso que si la mandaba de compras así se le pasaría rápido el tiempo y mandaría a alguien de seguridad a cuidarla.

— Vamos.

...

El corazón de Hinata se lleno de nervios. ¡Nunca se imagino que el Uchiha la llevara junto con él a la junta!

Cuando entro a la gran sala, esta una enorme mesa rectangular y en cada lado habían diez sillas con ejecutivos jóvenes y viejos que seguían los movimiento de ambos azabaches.

Cuando Sasuke llego a la silla principal ordeno que colocaran otra silla a su lado, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes. Los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos por la llegada de la mujer, pues el Uchiha nunca había ingresado con una mujer a una junta y ni hablar de conseguirle un asiento a su lado.

Un carraspeo de garganta se escuchó en la sala cuando Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron. — Disculpe mi rudeza Uchiha-san, ¿Pero quien es esta dama? — preguntó el hombre las viejo de la habitación.

La pregunta hecha por el hombre mayor sorprendió a los demás ejecutivos. Pues ellos también querían saber quien era esa bella mujer, pero no se sentían con la confiaba de hacerlo como el hombre de cabellera blanca.

— Ella es mi esposa, Hinata Uchiha.

Jadeos de asombro llenaron la habitación. Hasta Hinata se había asombrado de que el Uchiha la presentó como su esposa y con el apellido Uchiha.

Hinata iba a levantarse para dar una reverencia y presentarse, pero la mano del Uchiha en la suya le indico que no lo hiciera. Pero no era de mala manera, si no que ya no quería dar explicaciones a desconocidos. Sólo lo necesario.

Como si hubiese leído su mente y movimientos entendió a lo que refería y solo les regalo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y una ligera y elegante sonrisa. Para todos los presentes, sorprendiéndolos ante su belleza y elegancia.

...

La junta tardo cercas de dos horas y media. Y en ese transcurso la junta fue suspendida alrededor de seis veces por las nauseas de Hinata. Tal vez haber comido esas papas frita con helado no fue buena idea.

Ella pensó que por sus interrupciones Sasuke se enojaría o la sacaría de la junta, pero no fue así. Él mismo interrumpida cada vez que veía que el rostro de la oji-luna se contraía o trataba de ocultar su malestar.

Y después de expulsar todo lo que había comido, nuevamente tenia hambre.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Sasuke al verla en sus pensamientos.

— Si. — respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos ónix.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?

Ella meditó un poco, tenía muchos antojos, pero iba a escojer lo que más quería en ese momento.

— ¡Crepas saladas!

De sólo pronunciar el nombre del la comida se le hizo agua la boca. Y ni se diga cuando las probo, en su rostro se reflejaba el placer de comerlas.

Sasuke la había llevado a un restaurante francés e inmediato ordeno un par de crepas saladas y una dulce para ella, las cuales comió gustosamente.

...

Ya rumbo a su departamento, la oji-luna se quedo profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Se veía tan relajada, y sus perlas se encontraban cerradas por la espesa capa de pestañas que tenía.

Al momento de escuchar los disparates de su madre más la excesiva cercanía de Itachi, pensó que iba a ser un pésimo día e iba terminar lastimando a la ex-Hyuga. Pero no fue así, se sintió bien con su compañía y trato de ser lo menos estúpido e insensible con ella.

Haberla visto comer con tanta felicidad, no se imagino que llegaría a pensar que se veía adorable mientras se llenaba las mejillas de papas fritas. También cuando la presentó ante la junta directiva del centro comercial Uchiha, y se entendieron sin decir una palabra fue tan extraño pero agradable.

Y por último, cuando expresó con alegría lo que ella quería cenar y cumplir su antojo... Sentía que valía la pena estar a su lado.

Llegaron a su destino y Hinata seguía en su profundo sueño, pues todo el día se la paso en movimiento. Sasuke trato de despertarla pero ella solo soltaba unos pequeños gruñidos, ella aun quería seguir durmiendo. Entonces Sasuke la tomo en brazos.

A pesar la de atractiva complexión de la ex-Hyuga, no se encontraba pesada, lo cual le sorprendio un poco. Pues al ver como deboraba ese pollo frito, las papas, el helado y las crapas... Llego a pensar que estaria un poco más pesada. Entonces ella, aun adormilada se abrazo del cuello del Uchiha, el cual se quedo un momento estático al oler la dulce escénica que salía del níveo cuello y de la larga y sedosa melena azabache de la fémina.

Y entonces pensó que su matrimonio iba algunos largos años y no había nada productivo en seguir alejándola y dañándola. Él lo hacia por Sakura, pero desde hace días no sabía nada de ella y ya se encontraba unido en matrimonio con Hinata...

Entonces se preguntó; _¿Debería darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio?_

...

...

 ** _Continuará_**.

...

...

* * *

Y esos son **todos** los capítulos **publicados** hasta el **momento** en **Wattpad**.

Si quieren estar más al pendiente chequen en mi cuenta de **Wattpad**. Mi nombre de usuario es; **AkiraFullbuster**.

* * *

Oh si, ando con todo !

Ya van 3 capítulos en menos de una semana. -creo-

Estoy que ardo , nenes! -inserte sonido de tocar algo caliente- Tsss~㈝3

Ya en serio... -cara sería- El próximo capítulo tal vez lo suba otra vez dentro de dos días o hasta que regrese a mi ciudad y estado, que es el (15 de agosto)

Mis papis -tono de niña fresa- me pusieron crédito y por eso puedo subirles el capitulo a esta hora de la madrugada (en donde estoy).

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer otro capitulo ❤

 **Pregunta** ; ¿De dónde son?

Yo soy de **México** ㇫7㇬5 y soy de **Baja California** , pero ahora me encuentro en **Chihuahua** ~

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	17. Sabiendo Más De Ti

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

.

.

 **Capitulo 17;** Sabiendo Más De Ti.

.

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba para el matrimonio Uchiha. Hinata después de haber tomado un baño y lavarse sus dientes, se vistio con una camiseta blanca con rayas azul marino de manga corta y un oberol de mezclilla y unas zapatillas bajas.

Ya dispuesta fue a preparar el desayuno sólo para ella, ya que Sasuke se había ido a trabajar y se encontraba sola. El antojo de día era; Cóctel de frutas con queso cotage, trozos de chocolate y granola.

Se alegraba que la mujer a cargo de la limpieza y de las compras siempre hacia un gran surtido de frutas y de cosas que le gustaban y así poder cumplir sus ansias de hambre.

Cuando iba a ingerir un trozo de piña, la puerta del departamento se abrió y se mostró la masculina figura de su marido en un atractivo traje azul marino, provocando que el pedazo de fruta cayera de su boca.

¿Qué es lo que hacia el Uchiha de regreso?

Por lo general nunca regresaba a esa hora de la mañana o en todo el día hasta que fuera de noche. Sólo una vez regreso temprano y fue cuando olvido unos papeles importantes, nada más.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa, ¿A casó hizo algo mal?

Sasuke observó como se veía atónita por su llegada, hasta el trozo de fruta que iba a comer cayo nuevamente al plato de frutas que contenía otras cosas que no logro distinguir muy bien.

— Ho-Hola... — saludó un poco nerviosa al ver como él se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en ella. — ¿Quieres? — preguntó mientras picoteo con el cubierto y le extendió el tenedor con un pedazo de sandía con queso cotage y pequeños trozos de granola y chocolate.

Sabía que él no lo iba a ingerir y lo iba a rechazar pero, No. Sasuke se lo comió. Lo que le sorprendió de gran manera que sus antes níveas mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Sasuke pensó que lo que sea que estuviese comiendo la oji-perla no sabría nada bien pero estaba muy equivocado. Por alguna extraña razón sabía muy bien, pero los trozos de chocolate era lo único molestó para él.

— ¿Qué planes tienes? — inquirió Sasuke después de pasar aquel bocado.

Las acciones del morocho cada vez sacaban de órbita a la ex-Hyua. Él nunca había llegado temprabo, él nunca hubiese comido su extraño antojo y a él nunca le intereso lo que ella hiciera o tuviese planeado.

— Yo... Quiero ir a visitar a mi hermana... — respondió mientras bajaba su opalina mirada con un rastro de tristeza, el cual fue percibido por su esposo.

— Entonces vamos. — dijo mientras tomaba la suave mano de Hinata para que se levantara de la mesa, pero un pequeño rugido en protesta salio del estómago de Hinata. — ... Después de que termines.

Añadio por último al ver como le saco un agradable sobrojo a la oji-perla.

...

Cuando llegaron a la clínica en la que se encontraba la hermana de Hinata, ella fue a recepción para anunciar que ingresaría a la habitación de la pequeña castaña, pero el personal se encontraba un poco extraño, dándole un mal presentimiento y cuando vio llegar al doctor que estaba a cargo de la pequeña Hyuga, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

— ¿Es-Esta mi hermana... Bi-Bien? — preguntó, y el miedo se podía reflejar en su rostro y voz.

— Si... Sólo tuvo otra recaída y en este momento se encuentra un poco sedada y dormida.

Sasuke sólo observo y escuchó. Siendo consiente de cada reacción en el cuerpo y rostro de Hinata.

— Lo entiendo... — dijo tristemente en en respuesta después de que el doctor le dijo que por hoy no era posible que viera a su hermana. — Muchas gracias, si sucede algo más por favor avisarme. — pidió, y en respuesta el medico sólo asintió y de retiro al escuchar que lo llamaban para otro caso.

Después de ello, no quedo más opción que retirarse. Aun en el rostro de Hinata podía verse el rastro de desilusión por no haber podido verse con su pequeña hermana.

— Hanabi... — susurró él nombre de la castaña mientras recargaba su cabeza en la ventana del auto del Uchiha, y ese susurro fue escuchado por esté.

— ¿El nombre de tu hermana? — inquirió Sasuke, a pesar de que ya lo sabía pero quería hablar un poco con la oji-luna mientras manejaba a cualquier lugar.

— Si... Significa; Fuegos artificiales. — pronunció con una amarga sonrisa.

Hanabi sólo era una pequeña de quince años. Que a su joven edad se le diagnosticara esa enfermedad era tan triste.

— Fue mi culpa. — pronunció con resignación. — Si tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta lo antes posible yo...

— No lo es. — la interrumpió Sasuke antes de que siguiera lamentándose por lo sucedido. — no fue tu culpa.

No era culpa de Hinata. ¿Como ella iba a saber que tras el accidente donde perdió a sus padres, Hanabi iba a tener una lesión cerebral que llevaría a el desarorro de la enfermedad que sufría?

Y escuchar esas palabras de la voz del Uchiha resultaron muy tranquilizadoras para ella. Tanto que sintió como si un pequeño peso se quitara de su pecho y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

...

Después de manejar un buen rato hasta que Hinata se tranquilizara, Sasuke paró en una pequeña tienda de autoservicio y compro una bebida, unas galletas y unos pañuelos para ella.

Sus gestos eran cada vez más amables hacia ella, provocándole una pequeña aceleración en su corazón y un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas al aceptar todas las cosas que él, le habia comprado.

Sasuke estaba cambiando su actitud con ella.

Después de ello, fueron a comer aun restaurante de comida coreana, pues a Hinata se le antojo un poco de Kimichi y pasaron por una pastelería a comprar pay de bombón.

Hinata se sentía tan feliz que cuando llegaron a su departamento tomó una dicha y cayó en los brazos de morfeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque ella quería permanecer más tiempo en compañía de su marido.

Sólo esperaba que cuando ella despertara no fuese un sueño y Sasuke siga de esa manera a su lado, y con ese pensamiento en mente se durmió.

Sasuke se quedo mirando el rostro durmiente de Hinata y pensó, que si él quería comenzar algo con la oji-luna, tendría que replantearse todo. Su actitud, su actuar y sus sentimientos.

Cuando la observó recostada en la cama, se veía como un hada dormida. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la sedosa piel de su rostro y ante aquel simple tacto, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los alcochonados labios de su mujer.

Su mirada ónix se intensifico al ver aquella reacción, pero inmediatamente se paró del colchón y salio la de habitación dejándola sola para no despertarla.

Al salir soltó un pesado y profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que paso una de sus manos para revólver sus azabaches cabellos. ¿Porque había hecho eso? ¿Porque le gustó tanto el tacto de su delicada y nívea piel?

En eso su celular comenzó a vibrar y el remitente era de su olvidada prometida; Sakura Haruno. Y sin saberlo un rastro de irritación se formó en su rostro, aun recordaba la ultima discusión que tuvo con ella. Resignado contesto a su llamada.

— Sakura. — nombró el nombre de su aún pareja.

— Sasuke mi amor — la melosa voz de la rosada podía perforar sus tímpanos. — ¿Sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa cuando regrese, en estos momentos me encuentro en Los Ángeles y regresaré pronto.

...

...

 _Continuará_.

...

...

Al parecer no escuche sus ruegos y Sakura volverá a aparecer (?)

 **Ruegen** por más momentos **S** asuHina o **I** taHina.

Quería actualizar antes, pero ya regresé con mi familia y pase tiempo con ellos, por eso no actualice antes. Y el camión en el que estaba tuvo unos fallos, pero llegue enterita ~

Les traigo unas ideas para unos SasuHina en el Universo Ninja, pero no se si escribirlos o no... Ustedes dicen.

 **Pregunta;** ¿Cuantos años tienen?

Yo tengo 20 años ~ (｡･ω･｡)

...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo en leer esta historia y seguirla aunque nunca se sabe cuando actualizaré xD

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	18. Decisión

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

.

.

 **Capitulo 18;** Decisión.

.

.

Después de aquella inesperada llamada por parte de la de cabellos rosados, ya habian transcurrido un par de días y no daba señal de que fuese a aparecer por el momento. Lo cual le provocaba una inquietud al azabache, pues las palabras que dijo en aquella llamada eran intrigantes.

¿Qué sería lo que esta planeando la Haruno? ¿Cual sería esa "sorpresa"? Porque al mencionar aquella palabra su melosa y chillona voz, sonaba feliz.

Él Uchiha aun con todos esos pensares, seguía trabajando de maravilla en la empresa. En eso la llamada de su secretaria pidiendo su atención y permiso para hablar lo regreso a la realidad, auque él no se sentía distraído.

Con una sola mirada a su decretaría, ella entendió su significado y prosiguió a hablar y decir el motivo de su visita. — Su hermano; Itachi-sama lo busca.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de aguantar las bromas y la presencia de su hermano mayor, y cuando iba a darle la orden a su secretaria de no dejarlo pasar, Itachi entro a la oficina con una gentil sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Sasuke.

Al mencionado le dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano, pero se contuvo. Pues él sabía que si lo hacia, Itachi iba a estar contento por su reacción.

— ¿Qué quieres? — se limitó a responder el saludo de Itachi con esa pregunta seca.

Una pequeña curva se formó en los labios de Uchiha mayor ante la "respuesta" de su hermano. — Tenía unos asuntos por aquí y tenía que saludar a mi tonto hermano menor. — dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las elegantes sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio de Sasuke.

— Ya lo hiciste, ahora veté. — contestó un poco hastiado al ver como Itachi se sentaba. Eso indicaba que no se iba a ir en un buen rato, y al parecer su secretaria también lo entendía y fue a preparar un poco de té. Y a Sasuke no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse a ello.

Cuando la secretaria de Sasuke regreso con una pequeña jarra y dos tazas de té verde, fue cuando comenzaron a hablar y el menor mostró menos hostilidad hacia el primogénito Uchiha.

De repente el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar y vibrar, y cuando vio de quien era la llamada sólo fruncio el entrecejo y dejó al aparato sonar hasta que cesó. E Itachi fue testigo de aquel acto.

— Por tu gestó, esa llamada sólo pudo ser dos personas; Sakura o Hinata. — no recibió respuesta por parte de Sasuke, por lo que decidió seguir hablando. — Tienes que tomar una decisión, Sasuke.

Y Sasuke ya lo sabía. Él tenis que elegir entre Sakura; su novia/"prometida" de hace diez años. O Hinata; su esposa y madre de su hijo.

Tal vez todo sonaba muy lógico e indicaba que debía escoger a la de ojos color luna, pero... No lo era.

Sakura siempre estuvo para él, todos esos diez años en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando más necesito a alguien, Sakura era la primera en estar y en irse. Aunque tenía sus defectos, su mal carácter y demás, Sasuke puede admitir que llegó a amar a esa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos jade.

Pero ahora dudaba de ese amor, el cual fue tardío y fugaz.

Hinata es su esposa y la madre de su hijo. Estar con ella le trae una tranquilidad y armonía, una que nunca tuvo con la de ojos jade. Hinata es tan amable, dulce, silenciosa, hermosa y cocinaba delicioso. Ella no era una mujer interesada como él había pensado que lo era, ella era demasiado buena para él.

Sasuke sabe que si pasa más con ella, podría llegar a tomarle mucho más que cariño.

— Ya lo sé.

— Lo más lógico es que elijas a Hinata, pero aun tienes sentimientos por aquella mujer... ¿O debería decir que sientes culpa? — e inmediatamente Sasuke le dio una afilada mirada por aquellas palabras.

— Tú sólo quieres que escoja a Hinata, pues es lo más "lógico". Además de que nunca haz soportado a Sakura. — respondió con sequedad. Pues él sabía de la mala relación que llevaban Sakura e Itachi.

— Puede ser, pero tampoco me conviene que escojas a Hinata por ser lo más "lógico". — las palabras de Itachi dejaron una extraña sensación en él.

— ¿No te conviene? — inquirió soltando un bufido. — ¿Qué? ¿A casó te interesa mi esposa? — dijo recalcando las ultimad palabras.

— Piensa lo que quieras, hermanito. — respondió Itachi con tranquilidad, pues las palabras de Sasuke no lograban alterarlo y él podía ocultar muy bien sus reacciones, al contrario de Sasuke. — Pero tienes que escoger bien.

Sin más que agregar, Itachi se retiro dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca y furioso.

...

— Buenos días, Sasuke-san. — saludo en un tono suave y armonioso.

Eran cercas de las seis de la mañana y Sasuke apenas estaba despertando para alistarse e irse a la empresa, pero antes de hacerlo fue por un vaso de agua y de encontró a la oji-luna en la sala en pijamas viendo televisión y rodeada de comida y bocadillos a su alrededor.

— Yo... Yo tenía hambre. — pronunció tímidamente al ver como la oscura mirada del mayor observaba el desastre que había hecho. Pues tuvo una terrible ansiedad de comer y no había nada que tranquilizara su hambre, por lo que probó cualquier cosa que encontró.

Y aun después de comer y picar toda esa comida, su estómago rugió de hambre.

— ¡L-Lo Si-Siento! — se disculpo toda colorada mientras cubría su rojizo rostro con sus manos y un cojín del sillón.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — preguntó un poco divertido el Uchiha por la reacción de la fémina y su insaciable hambre, pues su hijo tenía gran culpa de ello.

Después de descubrirse el rostro, lo observó con ojos brillosos. — Es algo raro... — pronunció un poco insegura, pero después de la mirada del Uchiha que le indicaba que no importaba, ella prosiguió. — Pla-Platanos asados con tosino y mostaza...

Cada vez los antojos de Hinata iban subiendo de nivel y sorprendían al Uchiha, pero aun así trataba de cumplirlos.

— Ve a cambiarte e irmos por esa cosa. — ordenó, y ella completamente feliz fue a acatar aquella orden.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos ya eran casi las ocho, por lo que de inmediato se subieron al carro del Uchiha rumbo a un restaurante donde pudieran desayunar y donde le prepararan aquél antojo.

Entonces al pasar esos momentos junto con la ex-Hyuga, su duda se respondió. Lo que lo unía a ella, era muy raro, cálido y atrayente. Von lo cual él podía ver un futuro y en ese futuro no estaba la de ojos jafe, si no. Unos hermosos ojos color luna.

No es porque fuese lo más lógico o porque es su esposa y la madre de su hijo. Si no, porque es su decisión y él quiere tener a esa mujer a su lado.

...

...

...

 _Continuará_.

...

...

...

Hola mis bellos lectores ~

Antes de empezar mis promociones o preguntas, le quiero dedicar este capitulo a: **flornocturna** por su cumpleaños ❤ que fue el 15 de agosto. (Tengo entendido)

Es un regalo tardío, pero esperó que te guste (●´∀｀●)

...

Les traigo actualización hoy, porque mañana entro a la universidad (primer día de clases(?) y ya saben que siempre me pongo a actualizar de madrugada y ocupo levantarme temprano (◎_◎;)

Además de que estoy trabajando y pues no hago casi nada xD

Me dan mucha libertad y hay internet para que yo pueda escribirles ❤

~ **Concurso** ~

¡Si! Lo que leyeron.

Les traigo un pequeño concurso para **ganarse** **uno** de los **tres premios**!

 **1-** Entra al libro en **Wattpad** que dice; **Akira Responde**.

2- En el ultimo capitulo dice: **Concurso**.

Ingresa en el y **vota**.

 **3-** Ahí se encuentran las preguntas y  en los comentarios hay pueden **responderlas**.

Dentro del libro están los premios.

 **Los ganadores** los escogeré el día: **Viernes 2 de Septiembre**.

Así que tienen una semana para responder ~

Mucha suerte a todos ❤

~ **Pregunta** ~

¿Son hombres, mujeres o aliens?

Como ya sabrán, Soy mujer xD

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	19. Comencemos de nuevo con un beso lleno de

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 19;** Comencemos de nuevo con beso lleno de lágrimas.

[ _Yo y mis títulos largos_ ]

.

.

.

Como había dicho, Sasuke llevo a Hinata a un restaurante para que le preparasen y cumplieran el antojo que tenía. Al principio el mesero no logro entender muy bien la orden, pues no es algo normal que los comensales pidieran plátano frito envuelto en tocino con mostaza.

Era como probar un pedazo de nube que se deshacía suavemente en su boca. Y al parecer su satisfacción se lograba reflejar en su rostro, lo que le ocasionó un poco de gracia a Sasuke, pues su esposa era como un libro abierto, en el cual hasta un niño de primaria podía leer.

A Hinata le gustaba cuando Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera con ella, pero a la vez le daba miedo. Sasuke era tan cambiable con ella, de un momento se comportaba tan frío como el hielo o tan amable como en ese momento.

Su estomago comenzó a revolverse y en un impulso tapó su boca con su mano derecha. Sentía unas nauseas terribles. La comida que antes degustó como si fuese un pedazo de cielo, ahora le sabia tan repulsiva y desagradable. Trato de regular su respiración, la cual se había agitado un poco y tomó un tragó de su bebida para tratar de alejar la desagradable sensación.

— ¿Estas bien? — al ver que su semblante se veía un poco mejor, le preguntó. Pues ella anteriormente se cubrió la boca y no parecía momento preciso de preguntar al ver el cambio de muecas en su rostro.

— S-Si... No, no sé. — sus nauseas se habían calmado un poco, pero de repente se combinaron con un terrible mareo, y ya no sabia si realmente se encontraba bien o mal.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos para tratar de tranquilizarla. —Respira. — dijo recordando que en las clases que su madre le había obligado a tomar junto a la oji-luna, les habían dicho que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

Ella de inmediato comenzó a hacer las respiraciones tal y como les había dicho y se aferro al tacto del azabache, lo que por alguna extraña razón logro tranquilizarla más que los ejercicios de respiración que practicaba.

— ¿Mejor?

— Si...Gra-Gracias.

Después de aquello, Sasuke llevo de nuevo a su departamento a Hinata para que descansara mejor, se veía un poco pálida y cansada, tal vez por no haber dormido mucho. Ella insistía en que ya se encontraba mejor, pero Sasuke no le creyó y le obligó a regresar a casa y descansar.

Hinata se sintió un poco triste, pues el tiempo que pasaba a con su marido era muy escaso y era de esos momentos en los que podría disfrutar de su compañía antes de que se fuera al trabajo y regresara hasta en la noche.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, la oji-luna se iba apoyando en el hombro de Sasuke mientras esperaba el elevador. Al llegar, de inmediato Sasuke la depósito en la enorme y mullida cama para que descansara. La ex-Hyūga estuvo a punto de detenerlo y pedirle que se quedara con ella, sin embargo se mordió su labio inferior y cerro sus ojos resignada a no decir ni una palabra.

Estaba pidiendo de más, en una relación que tenía fecha de caducidad. No debería de adaptarse al calor del Uchiha ni a su compañía, pues al final de todo no había amor de por medio y sería estúpido volver a salir lastimada por el frío y devastador rechazo del azabache, pues quien estaba en el corazón de su esposo no era ella, si no una mujer de rosada cabellera y de grandes ojos jade.

El azabache fue testigo de la pelea interior que estaba teniendo la oji-luna, por dentro se sintió todo un bastardo por todo el daño que le había hecho. En eso la ultima platica que tuvo con su hermano, llego a su mente. ¿Estaba bien elegir a la oji-luna? ¿Esta bien quedarse con prometida? ¿A quien estaba bien dañar?, todo tipo de preguntas se planteaban en su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya había caído en los brazos de morfeo.

...

Sin recordar como, ni cuando, ella se quedo dormida. En su sueño se veía en una habitación blanca y brillante con un bebé en sus brazos cubierto de una blanca sabana. Tenia poco cabello y era de un profundo color negro, su cuerpo eran tan diminutos que tenia miedo de lastimar al niño que tenia entre sus brazos. Su corazón se sentía tan cálido al sostenerlo, ¿Acaso ese bebé era su hijo?, Hinata podía sentir como sus lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, el infante era tan hermoso y mostraba varios rasgos suyos y de su esposo.

— Sasuke, Sasuke. — llamó a su marido una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta. Quería mostrarle lo más pronto posible lo hermoso que se veía su hijo. — ¿Sasuke? — a lo lejos de esa infinita habitación blanca, podía ver una oscura silueta, la cual no estaba sola.

Cuando ambas sombras comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más hasta hacerse completamente visibles. La silueta mas alta era la de Sasuke y la restante era de Sakura. Un escalofrío paralizo su corazón por una milésima de segundo, "¿Qué hacían los dos juntos?" se preguntó. Y sintió que era una de las preguntas más estúpidas que se había hecho en su vida. Era obvio que ambos estaban juntos para quitarle a su bebé, al fin y al cabo todo había comenzado por ese motivo.

— No... No lo hagas, no lo hagas. — le pidió varias veces al azabache, no quería que le quitaran a su hijo. — No te acerque. — retrocedió varios pasos aunque Sasuke seguía avanzando para acercarse a ella. — No me lo quites. — rogó. — Por-Por Favor. — suplico entre lagrimas mientras se aferraba al pequeño.

Trato de buscar buscar un poco de compasión en la mirada de su esposo, pero estaba vacía. No había ningún sentimiento que se reflejara en sus oscuras orbes, y en el rostro de la Haruno, se formo una mueca de satisfacción cuando Sasuke le arrebato a su hijo de sus manos. La habitación que antes era blanca y luminosa, comenzó a tornarse oscura y sólo podía escuchar los pasos de aquella pareja alejarse junto con el llanto de su bebé.

...

Cuando todo en aquella habitación se había tornado oscuro y silencioso, se despertó. Era una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla de su subconsciente diciéndole lo que le pasaría en algunos meses cuando ella diera luz a su bebé. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus ropas se pegaron a su cuerpo por su sudor y sentía aquel doloroso nudo en su garganta.

— Hinata, ¿Estás bien? — al escuchar la voz masculina, por un momento Hinata se extraño de que Sasuke estuviera ahí. Algunos rayos de sol se asomaban por las cortinas de la habitación y el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche marcaban las tres treinta de la tarde. Muy temprano para que su marido llegara a casa.

No quiso responder. Aun se sentía un poco agitada y dentro de ella estaba un muy mal sabor de boca. Sasuke trato de tocar su hombro y ella lo alejo con un repentino manotazo, con el cual ambos quedaron sorprendidos. Una disculpa iba a salir de sus labios, pero no lo hizo. Solamente agacho la mirada y le dio la espalda.

El morocho nunca se espero ese reaccionar de la ex-Hyuga. Sabía que tuvo una pesadilla, sin embargo no se espero que su actitud de pusiera se tornara hostil. Se había quedado ese día en casa para cuidarla después de lo que paso en la mañana, pues por alguna razón no quiso dejarla sola. Tomó su portátil y se quedo junto a ella en la cama todas esas horas mientras ella dormía, con regularidad chequeaba si el color de su piel volvía a la normalidad o si algo malo le pasaba, como cuando comenzó a escucharla murmurar algunas palabras y su entrecejo se fruncía, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para despertarla.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, ella ya se había despertado y estaba en un profundo silencio. La llamó y le preguntó que si estaba bien y ella no le respondió. Entonces trató de tocarla y ella rechazo su tacto. Tal vez se sentía muy asustada por lo que había sonado y por ello quería estar sola.

— Te traje este vaso de agua. — le extendió el vaso de cristal lleno de a quel fresco líquido. Ella con desconfianza lo cogió y comenzó a beberlo, aun sin dirigirle la palabra al azabache, lo cual le extraño aun más a Sasuke, pues Hinata era una mujer muy educada y siempre se disculpaba y agradecía por cualquier cosa.

No tenia ni la más mínima idea de como comenzar una platica con ella, todo el aire en la habitación se sentía pesado.

— G-Gracias. — la primera en romper el silencio fue Hinata. Cuando término de tomarse el contenido del vaso, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el. Sintió que fue muy grosera con el Uchiha, y ella no era así. — Y... Lo siento.

— No. — Sasuke se sentó en el colchón y miro fijamente a su esposa. — Se que la pesadilla que tuviste fue por todo lo que ha pasado. — los murmurios que escapaban de los labios de la oji-luna eran un poco entendibles y el pudo darse una pequeña idea de lo que soñaba. — ... Creo que es momento de hablar nuevamente.

En reacción por las palabras del Uchiha, su esposa apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. La ultima vez que hablaron nada termino muy bien. No quería escuchar lo que el azabache quería decir. Sólo se imaginaba lo peor como en su sueño.

— No quiero. No quiero escucharte. — estaba en una completa negación. Sentía que se estaba comportando como una niña que se negaba a escuchar los regaños de su madre.

— Hinata. — la llamó.

— N-No quie-ro... — su voz comenzó a quebrarse al igual que su ya muy dañado corazón. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, de los cuales se escapando pequeñas gotas de agua salina. No quería escuchar nuevamente como Sasuke le diría que entregará a su hijo, no quería escuchar que Sasuke le dijera que no la quería, que a quien siempre va a amar es a la Haruno.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa. Era su maldita culpa que Hinata estuviera tan herida y se negara a escucharlo, era su culpa que ella tuviera pesadillas y se encontrar mentalmente inestable en ese momento.

Con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarla, retiró las manos de sus oídos para que lo escuchara. — Escucharme y mírame. — le ordenó con fuerza, pues ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se negaba a escucharlo y mirarlo. — Todo, todo lo que te he dicho olvidalo. Mírame, Hinata.

Ahora las manos del Uchiha estaban en el húmedo rostro de la oji-perla y con sus pulgares le retiro las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus orbes. Ella muy a su pesar lo observó, pues los labios del Uchiha se encontraban acariciando los suyos.

Con ese beso lleno de lágrimas, sintió que sus fuerzas eran absorbidas por el mayor. Ella no tuvo ganas ni tiempo de responderle el beso, todo fue tan repentino. Tanto que hasta sus lágrimas había dejado de fluir.

Sus frentes estaban unidas y Sasuke aun mantenía sus manos en el rostro de la ex-Hyuga. — Olvidalo todo. — repitió. Ahora la respuesta a sus preguntas esta más que clara. Quería y necesitaba a Hinata en su vida junto a su hijo. — Comencemos de nuevo. ¿Quieres?

— S-Si.

...

...

Continuará.

...

...

Hi, my babe's !

Al fin les traigo la actualización y un **BESO** entre Sasuke y Hinata !

No se si se han dado cuenta de que soy bien perra con Hinata, así que no se cuando se me bote la canica y la haga sufrir D: (?) Jajajaja, okya.

Ya casi llegó a los **400 seguidores** (wattpad), cuando llegue a los **500** , les haré un especial de lo que ustedes quieran.

Los ganadores del concurso que hice hace un mes ya se están escogiendo, y dentro de poco se anunciarán.

Eso es todo, por mi parte.

Nos leemos en alguna de mis actualizaciones que sigan.

Si les gustó el capítulo, espero su voto ⭐ y su lindo comentario. ㈎0

Besos y galletas para todos mis bellos Takis ㈎9 ㇱ0

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	20. Nanami Shimizu

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 20;** Nanami Shimizu

.

.

.

Hinata aún no podía creer lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sentía que todo fue un sueño o parte de una fantasía que su mente había ideado para ella, pero no fue así. Ella y Sasuke habían decidido comenzar de cero y esa fue la primera noche que ambos durmieron juntos tranquilamente cómo una pareja de recién casados.

Ya no existía ningún contrato entre ellos y una de las tantas incomodas y dolorosas espinas en su corazón.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mujer de cabellos rosados. ¿Sasuke había hablado con ella? ¿Habían terminado? ¿Ahora ella era la única pareja para él? Sasuke... ¿La seguía queriendo?

Sacudió su cabeza para abandonar sus negativos e inútiles pensamientos. Debería de pensar en cosas buenas y no afligirse por tontas ideas que su mente comenzaba a crear en su contra. Ella realmente deseaba ser feliz con el Uchiha y el bebé que estaba esperando.

 _Ojalá todo fuese tan sencillo, ¿No?_

— ¿En que éstas pensando? — preguntó con voz ronca el azabache. El Cuál se había despertado momentos después de la ex-Hyūga y la estuvo analizando por un corto tiempo.

— Yo...No estoy pensando en nada... — respondió en voz baja. No se esperaba el ser observada por el azabache. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices tratando de distraerse e ignorar la penetrante mirada ónix del mayor, porque ante esa mirada, siempre se sentía avergonzada y expuesta.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó decidiendo cambiar el tema, ya que podía sentir como Hinata aun estaba encerrada en una especie caparazón y no se abría por completo a él.

La Uchiha se tocó suavemente su vientre, y se quedó pensando un momento en lo que estaría bien desayunar. — Un poco... — dijo. — Y... ¿Y tú?

— Yo... — iba a responderle, pero en eso su celular comenzó a sonar. Su miraba viajó hasta el aparato y soltó un gruñido antes de contestar.

— _Uchiha_ _-_ _san_ _,_ _ha_ _habido_ _unos_ _problemas_ _con_ _unos_ _datos_ _y_ _la_ _junta_ _con_ _los_ _de_ _la_ _empresa_ _Shimizu_ _se_ _adelantó_ _y_ _es_ _dentro_ _de_ _dos_ _horas_ _._

— Entiendo. Llego en una hora y media. — fue lo único que contestó y término la llamada de su secretaria. Dejó su celular en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a levantarse e ir a tomarse una ducha rápida.

Hinata estaba por decir algo, sin embargo, decidió guardar silencio. Sólo una pequeña y débil silaba salio de sus labios y fue lo suficiente para que el azabache se detuviera y la observara de reojo esperando si ella iba a ser capaz de hablar o no.

— Pue-... — se detuvo a sí misma para corregirse. — ¿Po-Podemos ir contigo? — sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos sostenían con fuerza un trozo de la blanca sabana. Había juntado todo su valor en decir aquellas palabras, las cuales siempre quiso decir cada vez que él se iba.

Por más tonto que sonara, ella se sentía sola en ese enorme departamento. Agregando que no tenía ningún amigo y su hermana era su único familiar. Algunas veces trató de entablar amistad con la ama de llaves, pero ella siempre imponía un límite que Hinata nunca lograría a cruzar por su timidez y falta de confianza.

— Si.

Esa sola palabra de afirmación fue más que suficiente para hacerle levantar su rostro y observarlo con una expresión de felicidad, al permitirle acompañarlo.

...

Sasuke caminó hasta el armario de la habitación continua, buscando ropa interior y calcetines en uno de sus cajones y del enorme closet cogió un traje azul marino, una camiseta blanca, una corbata azul marino con rallas blancas y por ultimo unas mancuernillas de plata.

Hinata por su parte, también fue a su parte del closet para escoger que ponerse, sin embargo estaba indecisa. Su ropa en totalidad eran vestidos que Sasuke mando a comprar para ella, pero ahora su vientre estaba un poco hinchado a comparación de antes, pues le faltaba una semana para entrar a su tercer mes.

Al final se decidió por un vestido azul marino de tirantes gruesos, con una cinta debajo de sus pechos, que caía en cascada hasta la rodilla. Lo bueno es que aquel vestido no aprisionaba su vientre y era cómodo. Y unas blancas y bajas zapatillas iban a acompañar a aquel hermoso vestido.

Era algo patético, pero se sentía satisfecha de solo haber escogido su vestimenta a su gusto y de poder acompañar al mayor a la empresa.

El Uchiha salio de la habitación para dejarle el baño de la habitación disponible a su mujer, y el fue a ducharse al cuarto de invitados. Ambos se dieron prisa en arreglarse, pero Sasuke fue mucho más rápido que la ojos perla. Ya estaba impecable con su traje, orbata y mancuernillas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Caminó de regreso a la habitación, encontrándose con una suave escena.

La Ex-Hyūga estaba sentada frente a su peinador, mirando dulcemente su anillo de casada. Ver aquella escena le hizo sentir cómo un bastado, aunque eso era, púes él no traía puesto el anillo de matrimonio. Se aclaró ligeramente su garganta, para obtener la atención de la mujer de azulinos cabellos, la cuál no tardó en sonrojarse como un tomate al ser atrapada admirando su anillo de matrimonio. — Ya.. ¿Ya nos vamos? —le preguntó apenada, bajando un poco su grisácea mirada.

— Si. ¿Estas lista? —inquirió en un tono monótono, como si quisiera ignorar o pasar de largo de aquella escena. Ella asintió ligeramente y se puso de pie antes de salir de la habitación. Realmente el Uchiha se había convertido en un idiota.

A pasó rápido Sasuke fue hasta unas de sus cómodas, donde estaba el reloj que había olvidado y a su lado estaba aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, la cual contenía su anillo de matrimonio. Las palabras que había tenido la noche pasada con la fémina, le hizo comprender que debía avanzar y emprender un nuevo paso con ella.

Aquel pensamiento fue lo que le hizo tomar y abrir aquella caja, sacar el anillo dentro de ella y ponérselo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Signo de que era un hombre casado. Casado con Hinata Hyūga, ahora conocida cómo Hinata Uchiha.

...

El viaje en careo fue tranquilo cómo de costumbre y llegó con más de quince minutos de antelación a la hora acordada. Los empleados de su empresa observaban de manera disimulada a la mujer que le acompañaba, aunque muchos otros ya no se preocupaban púes no era la primera y última vez que llevaba a Hinata con él.

— Sasuke-san, Shimizu-san lo está esperando en la sala de juntas. —Le informó su secretaria, a lo que éste respondió con un simple monosílabo.

A unos cuantos metros de entrar Sasuke se detuvo, recordando que estaba a punto de entrara seguido por la ex-Hyūga. — ¿Quieres entrar o esperar en mi despacho? —Le preguntó observándola por su costado derecho. Conociéndola sabía que se iba a mantener callada y de esa manera no iba a estar tan al pendiente de ella.

— Pue..¿Puedo entrar contigo? —Cuestionó un tanto insegura de su decisión. Sabía que tendría un trato especial y no quería ser una molestia para él.

— Vamos. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a caminar y que las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieran por dos de sus asistentes masculinos.

Las luces deslumbraron los sensibles ojos de la Uchiha, entre cerrándolos momentáneamente para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad. Cuándo sus orbes lo hicieron, se fijo en un cuerpo femenino que estaba en frente de ella. Una mujer alta, voluptuosa y de una hermosa y larga cabellera albina.

— Vaya.. — Murmuró con un deje de sorna aquella mujer, la cuál posó su mirada en su socio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba esto. — ¿Quien es está señorita? —Inquirió un poco curiosa, púes Sasuke no tenía la costumbre de llevar a ninguna mujer a las juntas de negocio y por ultima vez recordaba haber visto a una molesta fémina de cabellos rosados.

— Ella es mi esposa. Uchiha Hinata.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la albina se hizo de notar. Nunca se esperó que el moreno se hubiera casado y mucho menos con aquella chica, la cuál no recordaba haber visto alguna vez al lado de su socio. Según recordaba, la prometida de éste era una peligrosa de ojos jade.

La Shimizu tenía buen ojo al reconocer el tipo de mujerzuelas con las que Sasuke solía meterse. Y nuevamente aquella mujer de ojos jade se hizo presente. A ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, la encontró algo desagradable y nunca le "cayó" muy bien que digamos. De hecho había discutido un poco con el Uchiha cuando se enteró de su compromiso.

Los ojos rubí de la albina se plantaron en los plata de la morena. Y en respuesta inmediata, no dudo en sonreírle.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Nanami Shimizu.

...

Continuará.

...

Al fin lo que tantos esperaban. (?)

Lamento la demora, pero ya sabrán que tengo mis problemas últimamente por el fallecimiento de mi padre, además de que me entretuve en el mundo del rol en el fandom de Haikyuu.

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Mi Kouhai Nanami_Shimizu12 por el aniversario de su Oc "Nanami Shimizu"

( _Sí lo_ _vi_ _en facebook (?) ㈆4㈎9_ )

 **Capitulo publicado; 15/02/17 en Wattpad**

 **By;A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	21. Gracias

.

 **Titulo:** Vientre Alquilado

 **Pareja:** SasuHina y un poco Sasusaku

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto-Sensei**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 21;** Gracias

...

...

La albina le tendió su diestra por cordialidad al pronunciar su nombre. Hinata se sintió un poco cohibida por la imponente presencia que aquella mujer desprendía con tan solo estar frente a su persona. Por un momento se sintió pequeña tanto física cómo mentalmente. Se veía que la fémina de orbes rubí desprendía confianza por cada uno de sus poros, a comparación de ella.

Se quedó anonadada por un efímero momento ante el porte que la socia de su esposo mostraba y con algo de torpeza correspondió al saludo, presentándose de manera errónea. —Hi-Hinata Hyū- Uchiha. — Se avergonzó internamente de su aturdimiento.

Nanami no mencionó palabra alguna por un pequeño intervalo antes de reír por lo encantadora que había sido aquella patosa presentación. Al ver aquel pequeño color bermellón en los mofletes del la morena, sin esfuerzo alguno podría saber que esa mujer era tan contraria a la anterior pareja del Uchiha. Y por supuesto un mejor partido.

─ Me agrada. ─Expresó sin el deseo de explicar el porque de sus palabras.─ Sasuke, ¿Comenzamos la junta? ─Inquirió al mismo tiempo que caminaba a su asiento, el cual fue retirado un par de centímetros por uno de sus asistentes para que se sentara y en cuanto lo hizo le acercó nuevamente hacía la mesa.

Aquella acción fue imitada para ambos Uchiha's. Ahora Sasuke y Nanami estaban frente a frente en esa abismal mesa rectangular para dieciocho personas, mientras que Hinata se encontraba sentada al costado derecho de éste.

La Ex-Hyūga emprendió un suave jugueteo entre ambos dedos índices y su opalina mirada se encontraba fija en la deslumbrante y elegante mesa de mármol negro. Había sido su idea el seguir a su esposo y el encontrarse en dicha situación, así que lo único que podía hacer era permanecer inmóvil y callada para no interferir en la platica que mantenían aquellos dos.

Las cosas que ambos mayores hablaban parecían de otro mundo para ella. Temas que no conocía, incluso hablaban en otros idiomas, lo cual era sumamente sorprendente. Los admiraba.

Transcurrieron cerca de dos horas y su estomago gruñó exigiendo un poco de alimento. No quería interrumpir, pero tampoco deseaba mal pasarse, por lo que de su bolso sacó un pequeño empaque de galletas e intentó abrirlo con mucho cuidado sin hacer tanto ruido. Todo iba bien, hasta que llevó aquel dulce a su boca y el crujir de su masticar llamó la atención del moreno.

Las ónix orbes de Sasuke se posaron sobre su esposa, la cuál dio un pequeño respingo e intento ocultar y detener el rumiar de su bocadillo de manera inútil. Púes sus mejillas se veía llenas cómo las de un hámster que intenta retener algunas semillas de girasol en su cavidad bucal.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del moreno y dejó los documentos a un costado suyo, obteniendo la atención de su socia y todos los presentes.— Tomemos un intervalo. —Anunció antes de levantarse y extender su diestra a la que es su mujer para que también se parase.

La Ex-Hyūga se encontró un tanto cohibida, pero aún así se aseguró de tomar la mano del azabache. Y al salir de la sala de juntas aprovechó para pasar aquel bocado que había retenido en su boca.— Iremos a comer. —Le informó Sasuke al ver la clara confusión marcada en en su rostro e internamente se alegró que el mayor tomara la iniciativa para explicarle a donde se dirigían.

Sus orbes ópalo viajaron a observar aquella unión entre sus manos, sintiendo a su corazón latir con mayor velocidad. Un cálido sentimiento se plasmó en su corazón y se preguntó si estaba haciendo algún extraño gesto, púes la felicidad que sentía en ese momento le embargaba hasta el punto de pensar que se desbordaba de su cuerpo.

...

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros, tomaron el elevador, lo que sin saber, provocó unos terribles ascos en la de orbes color lunar. La sensación de la gravedad que fue impuesta en aquel lugar le asustó y mareó de una manera sorprendente. El salir del pequeño cubículo de metal le alegró tanto que no dejaba de agradecerle a Dios en su mente.

— ¿Ha disminuido la sensación? —Inquirió el moreno, observando detenidamente el rostro de su esposa, el cual aún prevalecía pálido, sin embargo, la mejoría de su estado se volvió un poco notoria.

Ella asintió con pesadez, nunca había sufrido de asco en lo que llevaba del embarazo, pero en el momento en el que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, sintió que era capaz de vomitar aquella pequeña galleta que ingirió y mucho más.

— Regresemos a la sala de juntas. —Propuso, mas no era una opción a la cual ella pudiera negarse. No podía llevarla más allá de donde se encontraban y lo más cercano era regresar por donde vinieron. Solo era un piso lo que habían bajado. El rostro de Hinata nuevamente comenzaba a perder color ante la idea de volver a ingresar a aquel lugar. No quería, tenía miedo y por supuesto ascos de tan solo imaginar aquella sensación.— Iremos por las escaleras. —Aclaró con voz neutral al ser consciente de su reacción.

Un suave y casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio escapó de los pequeños labios cereza de la fémina. Las escaleras sonaban sin duda muy atractivas y estimulantes a comparación de la otra opción y al ya ser consciente de su destino, poco a poco recobró la compostura e intentó ponerse de pie con sumo cuidado. Se encontraba algo débil y mareada, pero haría el esfuerzo por regresar al punto de partida

O eso era lo que esperaba hasta que sintió el tacto ajeno sobre su cuerpo. Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió cada parte de su anatomía por donde los falanges del azabache transcurrían y en cuanto su cuerpo fue envuelto por aquellos fornidos brazos, sus pies abandonaron el piso, dándole la sensación de levitación. Y si no fuera porque los brazos del Uchiha la tomaron y apretaron contra su cuerpo, cargándola al ensoñante estilo princesa que muchas sueñan, seguiría pensando que estaba flotando.

El masculino y atrayente aroma de su esposo se coló por sus fosas nasales, lo que provocó que su ritmo cardiaco incrementara y el color que con anterioridad había perdido regresó de golpe, donde la mayor pigmentación se podía encontraba en sus mejillas.

Un sin fin de monosílabos incompletos eran mal pronunciados por la Uchiha, por lo que una leve amonestación de parte del mayor fue suficiente para que guardara silencio. No quería protestas de parte de ésta, púes se encontraba más que dispuesto y decidido a llevarla de ese modo por las escaleras hasta regresar a la sala de juntas.

Los presentes del lugar se sorprendieron ante la escena en la que se volvieron simples espectadores. Varias preguntas se formularon entre los presentes, mayormente enfocadas en la moreno de orbes marfil. Por supuesto que todos trataban de ignorar aquello, sin embargo, era imposible. El jefe de la empresa se encontraba cargando en brazos a un mujer que no era la de cabellos rosados, la que todos reconocían cómo su mujer y futura esposa.

Ignorando a todos aquellos a su alrededor, Sasuke afianzó el agarre y sostuvo con firmeza el cuerpo de su esposa listo para emprender su regreso.— Sostente bien. —Advirtió el Uchiha, ya que la seguridad de los tres no solo corría por su parte.

La morena acató su orden al rodear el cuello adverso con sus brazos, quedando aún más pegados de lo que se encontraban. Varios sentimientos se crearon en su ser y miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, nunca había imaginado el estar de aquella manera en los brazos del Uchiha. Se sentía protegida. Algo que dejó de sentir en el momento en el que sus padres abandonaron el mundo terrenal, por lo que un pequeño y casi inaudible _"gracias"_ salió de su garganta.

Después de aquella palabra ambos permanecieron en silencio, mas no era uno incomodo. Sasuke no tenía por que responder al agradecimiento por haber hecho sentir a su esposa protegida, púes ese era su deber.

Al regresar, sus asistentes lograron vislumbrar con antelación ambos cuerpo, por lo que abrieron la puerta del despacho del Uchiha de manera inmediata y en cuanto ingresaron, la puerta fue cerrada detrás de ellos. Con cuidado el moreno fue depositando el cuerpo de la Ex-Hyuga en un amplio y mullido sofá que decoraba aquella habitación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Cuestionó para saber el estado de salud de la menor. A lo que ella le respondió con un simple " _mucho_ _mejor_ ", cosa que Sasuke no creyó. — Llamaré al médico de la empresa y también al chef. — Le informó, pues para él era obvio que Hinata se estaba reteniendo de confesar su hambruna.— Puedes descansar por mientras.

Incluso el Uchiha ya se podría imaginar un regaño del médico porque la de orbes blanquecinas no había ingerido alimento alguno en su estado.

Aprovechando que la morena cayó en un instantáneo y profundo sueño, le informó a la albina que la reunión se retomaría en su oficina para ya no mover a la Ex-Hyuga de aquel lugar.

...

 _Continuará_.

...

¿Cuantos se creyeron la broma? ( ˘ ³˘)  
 ** _(Broma hecha para los lectores de Wattpad)_**

Les aviso que aunque tarde en actualizar, no lo voy a abandonar. Así que les agradezco por esperar la continuación y las próximas.

Un enorme beso a todos y cada uno de ustedes, junto con un guapo girasol ㇬3

.

 **—By; A** kira **F** ullbuster. ㈃0

 **Capitulo publicado; 24/08/17 en Wattpad**


End file.
